Zootopia:The Life Of Nick and Judy
by mastfic
Summary: Join Nick and Judy as they experience life together and maybe even get some romance.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny afternoon in Zootopia, a certin fox by the name of Nick he was browsing around in a jewelry shop. He had been browsing in the ring section for more than an hour trying to find a good sized ring.

And some maybe wondering why he is looking for a ring, well tonight he is planning to propose to his Girlfriend Judy Hopps who he had been dating for a year and a half. He was taking her to the fanciest restrant in town, and he was hoping that she would say yes to his proposal.

But so far he had, had no luck finding a ring that seemed to be the right one, until he was just about to leave when he spotted a ring on a small table near the display window. It was sitting in a small black box on a small display table, it had a silver band and it had 3 purple diamonds in the center of the band.

Nick knew that would be the perfect ring for Judy, so he picked it up off the small display table and brought it to the counter, where an elderly dog rang up his purchase which came out to be $2,500 even, so Nick payed the man and left with the ring in his pocket.

As Nick left the Jewelry shop he decided to walk to his apartment, so he could text Judy about their date tonight, and so he could pick out a nice suit for his date.

(15 Minutes Later at Nick's Apartment)

Nick stuck his key into the lock of his apartment and twisted the knob and entered. He sat down on the couch, which is accually clean do to much of Judy's begging, and texted his Girlfriend about the date. Once he did that he set the ring down on the counter and went into his bedroom.

Nick opened his closet and rooted around in the back and found an old grey suit given to him by his grandfather. It smelled like mildew and looked like it hadn't been worn in 60 Years. While doing some sniffing around the suit Nick's nose caught something unpleasent in the front pocket of the suit jacket. He stuck his paw into the pocket only to find a pack of Cigarette's, Nick sniffed them again to make sure that was what was stinky.

Nick took the cigarette's of the pocket and set them on the counter, after he set the suit out on his bed he heard his phone beep. He went over to his phone and saw that Judy texted him and said that she would be over in about 2 Hours, Nick then decided to hop into the shower and get cleaned up.

(In The Shower)

As Nick turned on the hot water he felt the water begin to relax his muscles, he thought about putting on some music to sing along to. So he quickly got out of the shower and found his phone, he proceded to put it on his speaker stand, which Judy had gotten him for Christmas. He searched through his playlist's for a minute until he came across his Beatles playlist so he put that on and steped back into the shower.

As in played he sang along, little did he tell anybody that he could sing. That would make him look like a wuss, so he kept it to himself. About halfway into his shower his phone was ringing and the song Let It Be was coming to an end, but little did Nick know that the music had been bumping the speaker around and awnsered the phone call, the phone call from Judy.

(With Judy That Same Minute)

Judy had been getting ready for the last Half Hour and she had decided to call Nick to find out where to meet him. So she dialed his number and he awnsered, but what she heard was not Nick talking, it was Nick singing.

She had to admit he wasn't half bad, he had a beautiful voice and she could also hear music and a running shower in the back round. So out of respect for his privacy she hung up and decided to wait a while before calling him.

(Back With Nick)

Nick had just gotten out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed his phone and left for the bedroom.

When Nick entered the bedroom he tossed the phone down on the bed and let the towel drop to the floor, he then walked over to his dresser and pulled out some white and red poka dot boxers. He then heard his home phone ring, so he rushed out to the counter where his phone sits,

"Hello" said Nick.

"He Honey its me, I'm outside your apartment building could you buzz me in" asked Judy in a polite Manner,

"Sure" replied Nick as he pressed the button to let her in. Nick then rushed into the bed room and threw on his suit pants,shirt, and tie. He left the jacket off do to it being made of flannel cotton and it being really warm in the apartment.

Nick heard a knock at his door, assuming that it was Judy he went and anwsered it, and there stood Judy. She was in a red dress that had spagetti straps on it, Nick was supprised, Judy rarley wore dresses.

"Well are you gonna let me in or just stand there and stare" said Judy while startting to tap he foot, Nick shook his head and opened the door further and let her into his apartment. Judy looked around and noded with aproval in how the apartment looked. She had been hounding him to pick up his messy apartment, apparently her hounding was paying off. The Apartment was spotless from head to toe.

Then Judy spotted the Cigarettes from the counter and marched over to them getting angrier with every paw step. When she reached the counter she grabbed the pack of Cigarettes and turned around to face Nick.

" .These" asked Judy stressing the last word with great emphasis in her voice. Nick looked nervous and started to sweat,

"The are not mine I can assure you that, ha ha" nicked laughed nervously and saw the look on Judy's face, she wasn't taking that excuse for an anwser.

"Ok Judy, the truth is that the have been in the suit pocket for more that 50 Years, the suit was my Grandpa's and he was a huge chain smoker back in the day and he just never took them out of the suit when he gave it to me" explained Nick. Judy looked pleased with that awnser so she put the Cigarettes back on the counter and sat down on the couch while Nick went and grabed his coat from the closet.

The duo left after nick got his coat they left his aprtment and got into his car, a classic 1954 Buick Special that was painted a glossy red. She got into the passanger side and he got into the drivers side and started the car.

As they pulled out of the drive-way Judy looked up at nick,

"So where are we going" asked Judy her purple eyes looking couriously at Nick hoping for an answer to her questions. Nick shook his head and chuckled,

"Do you REALLY think I was going to tell you where we were going" replied Nick with a small smirk on his muzzle.

"Well I thought I could maybe get you to slip up" said Judy with fake dissapointment in her tone, Nick just shook his head and continued to drive to the place. After a half hour of driving they pulled into the parking lot of a strip mall. Judy looked up in confusion at nick who just smiled and shut off the car.

"Alright Nick you can stop the joke and drive us to where we are really going" said Judy half expecting Nick to get back into the car and drive them to somewhere different. But he continued to get out and motioned for Judy to follow him off to the side of the parking lot into the woods. Judy was reluctant but just decided that she had to trust him.

They walked for about five minutes, Judy was begining to wonder where they were going until the came into an opening and saw that he had set up a picknick in the clearing and some candles. Off to the side she spotted Nick's Grandfather and a few other foxes with what looked like a band set up.

" I hope to don't mind, I spoke to my grandpa and he agreed to give us some nice back round music" said Nick while sitting down and porred both of them a glass of wine, nodded her head,

"No it's fine" replied Judy. Nick gave him the que and the started to play, Judy gasped at the song they were playing, they were playing Maybe I'm Amazed by Paul Mccartney. Nick knew that Judy really like the Beatles and she more specifically like Paul Mccarntey's music the best.

(An Hour Later)

After eating and hearing some tunes Nick waved them off and they stopped playing, Judy looked up Nick who had is paw inside his suit Pants pocket.

"Judy I have been meaning to ask you a question and I feel that right now is a good time to ask you" said Nick, Judy nodded and told him to continue

"Judy Will You..."

(A/N hey guys it's Mastfic here with a Zootopia Fanfiction, sorry for the cliff hanger I want to see the response on this story before I add more chapters. Also look out for mr and Sherman fanfiction I WILL be updating that very soon, so ta ta for now)


	2. A Fall From Grace

"... Marry Me" asked Nick holding the ring out in his paws, he looked at Judy and expected to see happiness for shock, but insted he saw sadness.

"Judy whats wrong" asked Nick standing up trying to put his hand on Judy's sholder. Judy just pushes his paw away,

"Nick...no I can't marry you we're too different, I mean LOOK at us I'm a Rabbit your a Fox I just knew this wasn't going to work" said Judy. Nick felt a stinging feeling inside his chest, he felt betrail,anger,sadness,hurt. He couldm't move a muscle, he saw Judy start to walk away so he tried to talk to her,

"Judy please don't go...I..I..I...I.." Nick didn't have time to finish his scentence when Judy cut him off.

"Nick please just don't try and talk me out of this, and don't talk to me as anything but a friend anymore" said Judy, Nick at a loss for words just stood there as Judy walked away into the surrounding forest, presumingly heading back to the street where she could hail a cab.

Nick could hear footsteps behind him and than he felt a paw on his shoulder. Nick turned to see his grandfather,

"Nick I sorry for what happened" said Richard, Nick shook his head

"It's not your fault" replied Nick hanging his head lower than it already was. Richard just sighed and looked at Nick with a sad face.

"Listen Nick if you really want to get her back , then I would suggest leaving her alone for a little while" said Richard patting Nick's back. Nick slowly nodded and started to walk off to his car.

(2 Hours Later)

Nick had been at a bar near his apartment for the past Hour and a half consuming drink after drink, almost every other person had vacated the bar except for Nick and some guy in a suit sittting in the corner booth. Nick then heard the bar door open and close, since the bar was from the early 1940's the door was just like one on a house.

Nick didn't bother to look and up and see who entered the bar, of course he was far to drunk to really care. Nick heard someone sit down next to him,

"So, you done drowning your sorrows" asked a deep and elderly sounding voice, Nick reconised he looked up and to his shock saw his father. His father was a red fox just like him only his hair was parted on the side and you can see his fur starting to gray near the tips and backs of his ears.

"H...hi dad, how are you" asked Nick gulping nervously.

"Your not hear to catch up on how I'm doing are you?" replied his father, Nick shook his head and looked down at his drink.

"Your Grandfather told me what happened" said Nick's Father, Nick didn't say anything but just took a sip of his drink. His father then took the drink out of Nick's paws and set it on the other side of him and grabed Nick's muzzle and turned it towards his face.

"No more hiding behind the drink, just look me in the eyes and tell me whats wrong" said his father in an angry tone. Nick tried to turn his head back but his dad wouldn't let him, Nick sighed and pushed his dad's paw off of him and then looked at him.

"Listen Dad I really don't want to talk about it right now, okay" said Nick who looked at the bartender who got him another drink.

"Listen Nick I know about Judy, and I know that shes a rabbit" replied Joseph,Nick's father, Nick gasped and then looked at his dad with fear in his eyes. His dad was the president and founder of the first city wide bank and knew the Police Cheif,Mayor,and District Attorney. He could and has easily ruined people lifes with the snap of his fingers.

"How do you know about Judy" asked Nick with even more fear in his eyes and soul.

"That bunny comes into the bank every week to cash her police pay check, and as soon as I found out she was dating you I started to talk to her and get to know her" replied Joe. Nick know felt his heart thump rapidly inside his chest just waiting to burst.

"I...I think shes okay and I'm not just saying that because shes your girlfriend, but I think she would be good for you" said Joe taking a sip of Nick's old drink. Nick sighed and looked at his dad setting his drink down,

"Dad I have to tell you something" said Nick in a depressed tone of voice,

"What is it" asked Joe.

"I..I..I proposed to Judy tonight..." started Nick but his dad interupted,

"Good for you when will the wedding be". Nick sighed again,

"Dad she said no to my proposel, said she just wanted to be friends and nothing more". Joe sat there for a dew minutes and the awkward silence set in upon them,

"So thats why your here" said Joe, Nick nodded and looked back down at his drink, Joe pulled a cigarette out of his suit coat pocket.

"I thought you quit" mumbled Nick not even batting an eye, his father was always very fickle when it came to smoking. He always said he was going to quit and the one or two times that he accually did, he was always moody so Nick,his Mother, and his sister all gave up trying to make him stop smoking. Nick really did care about his fathers health, even after he got kicked out and cut out of his fathers will.

"I tryed but with the board urging me to retire I havn't had a peaceful moment to my self in a good few months" replied Joe taking a drag of his cigarette.

"So hows Mom" asked Nick taking the last drink from his glass,

"Shes doing good, but she is planning on retiring next month" replied Joe putting his cigarette out in an ash tray. Nick look up at his father,

"Well dad I have to go back home" said Nick standing on his feet about to lay down money for his drink when his dad stopped him. Joe shook his head and layed down his own money,

"Son I have been meaning to tell you this but I've had a hard time finding where you were so I might as well tell you now" said Joe looking Nick right in the eyes.

"My doctors have informed me that I have stage IV Lung and Throat Cancer and that I have 4 months to live at best, so I'm putting you back in my will" said Joe looking sad as he anncounced this news to nick. Nick's eyes widened and he gasped and look at his dad,

"Now I don't want you to fret over me, I just want you to go home and get a good nights sleep you understand" said Joe, Nick nodde and walked out of the bar. The Unknonwn figure in the corner booth stood up and walked over to Joe.

"I know that was hard for you but you needed to do it sooner or later" said the figure. Joe sighed,

"I know dad but I can't help but feel that this was the wrong time to come back into his life" replied Joe. Both Richard and Joe stood there both of their minds on Nick and how he was doing.

(Back at Nick's Apartment)

Nick was just arriving at his aprtment complex, his head was still wirling from his dad's announcment. As Nick entered his apartment he saw the small packet of cigarettes laying on the counter where Judy had left them earlier that night. He slowly reached over to grab them when he stopped himself,'No' he thought ' I won't make the same mistake my dad did'.

So Nick went and sat down on the couch and pulled the ring of of his suit pants pocket, he set it down on his coffee table and looked at it. The longer he sat there staring at the ring he felt tears begin to well up. He tryed his damndest not to cry but eventully his walls broke and he layed down on his couch and cryed his eyes out.

(7:00 A.M. The Next Morning)

Nick had cryed himself to sleep on his couch, he was enjoying a nice dream until he heard a faint knocking, he thought it was part of the dream at first but it just kept getting louder and louder and then he woke up. Someone was knocking on the door to his apartment, Nick still felt like junk from the other night, and the coupious amounts of alchol were giving him the hangover of the century, but he knew whoever it was would not go away until he went and answered the door.

When Nick opened the door there stood his grand father in Kahki Pants and an old bowling shirt that looked like it was from the 40's. A Cigarette perched between his teeth,

"So" he started, " You want to talked about it", Nick sighed and motioned him inside.

Richard entered Nick's apartment, Richard went and opened Nick's living room blinds. Nick sheilded his eyes from the intnese bright light.

"Hangovers a bitch isn't it" asked Richard, Nick nodded. Richard sat down on Nick's couch and patted his paw on the other part of the couch signaling from Nick to come and sit down. Nick went and sat down on the couch next to his grandfather.

"So why did you want to talk to me" asked Nick in a monotone voice hoping to get ride of his grandfather so he could weep in scilence.

"I think its you who ought to do some to do some talking" replied Richard. Nick tryed to act tuff and not show any emotion but then it got to him, he put his face down in his paws and started to softly cry to him self.

"There there let it all out" said Richard in a soothing tone, they sat there for a good 15-20 minutes, Richard just let Nick get all of the sorrow out. After about 20 minutes Nick's stopped crying and looked up at his Grandfather,

"What do I do" asked Nick,

"You go and talk to her and try your damndest to get her back" replied Richard. Nick with knew found confedence got on his suit jacket and started to head out when he looked back at his grandpa,

"Thanks Grandpa, for everything" said Nick. Richard smiled and nodded at Nick and motioned for him to go. Nick left the apartment to go and find Judy, Richard sat there on Nick's couch and mumbled to himself.

"You've done good you old fool, you've done good"

( A/N Sorry for the short and confusing chapter I have not been feeling up to writing the past few weeks, but I am getting back into the swing of things so please be more patient in the future so Ta Ta for Now)


	3. Reunion

Nick was running out of his apartment when he relised that today was a workday for Judy and that she wouldn't be home right now. So he decided to go into work and confront her about last night. So he turned towards Sahara Square and headed in the direction of the police station so he could talk to Judy.

About halfway to the police station he noticed that his tie was messed up, which ussually wouldn't bother him. But since he was going to try and impress Judy he needed to look presentable and not like a slob. So he stopped outside the police station and looked at his reflection in the window of the station, he then ajusted his tie and pants as well as retucked his shirt. But just as he was about to walk in he saw Judy sitting at her desk with some other guy, from what Nick could tell he was a rabbit like Judy and was fairly muscler. He looked fairly presentable wearing a pinstripe black suit.

Nick really tried to pay not mind to him and go in and talk to Judy, but what really was the final nail in the coffin was the fact that the bunny put his finger under her chin and tickled it and she was accually laughing and grinning. Nick saw this and was immediately filled with sorrow and greif, that his girlfriend was being flirted with and he was completely powerless to do anything about it.

So Nick shuffuled with sorrow back to his apartment and layed down on the couch and sobbed.

(5 and A Half Months Later)

After that encounter Nick didn't come into work, didn't call or text Judy. Even though she had tried to a few times he just ignored her. Nick was like this for the first month or so. But after a while he got over it and was considering what to do next when his dad called him, he told him that he would help Nick finish his Collage education so that Nick could take over the bank when he was gone. So for the next 3 and a half months Nick went back to collage and got his business and banking degrees.

And then we come to now, Nick has been working as a finacial advisor and bank teller for his dad. He was making good money, he was making enough that he bought new Furinture and Appliences to go with the house he had bought. It was a modest 3 Story home in downtown zootopia with a half acre yard and a 2 stall garage.

He hadn't seen Judy for a while and she didn't try and call him anymore, so one day Nick was working a sunday at the bank. Sunday's were the slowest, most animals were in church or at home enjoying there last day of the weekend. On Sundays there were only three people in the Bank,Him, his Dad, and his Grandfather and Nick was the only one up front handling customers.

So Nick was sitting there on his computer typing away at the quarters Finacial report that he had to have done by tomorrow, when all of a sudden he heard the door of the bank open. And there stood Judy linking arms with another bunny. Nick saw this and wanted to escape but knew that he was the only teller there that day so he had to help them. So he strightned his already straight tie and brushed off his suit coat.

"Hello welcome to the First National Bank of Zootopia how may I help you mam" asked Nick in a professional tone. Judy's eyes widened and she smiled,

"Nick its me, Judy your old partner" replied Judy hoping he would remember her, Nick looked down at her.

"Yes I seem to recall somthing like that, now what do you need" asked Nick waiting to see what she wanted. Judy must have not picked up on Nick's sarcastic reply as she continued.

"Well I'm here to get some money out of my account to give to my brother" replied Judy, Nick then had a confused look plastered on his face, 'Brother' Nick thought looking down the bunny he had seen a few months earlier, then it clicked he wasn't holding her in a romantic way just in a brother and sister sort of way. But that wouldn't change the fact the she had broken Nick's heart.

"So how much do you need" asked Nick looking at Judy,

"About $300" replied Judy retaining the smile on her face. So Nick went to the Bank's software on his computer and made shure to update the balance of the account and then went into the back to grab the money. After grabbing it and counting it to make sure that everything was in order he handed the money to Judy.

"Say Judy I would like to have a word with you" asked Nick

"Sure" replied Judy, Nick shook his head.

"Not here, come and see me at my place and we'll talk there" said Nick giving her a sticky note with his adress on it, Judy put it in her pocket.

"So when do you get off" asked Judy courious as to when she should come over,

"I get off about 5, so come at about 5:30" replied Nick. Judy nodded and left out the banks door with her brother in tow of her almost in a little kid fashion.

(5:30 Judy Arrives at Nicks House)

Judy pulled up to Nick's adress in her poice car and looked in awe at the house, mainly because she never knew Nick could afford something this nice. So parked the car and walked up to the porch on the front of the house and saw nick in his suit pants, shirt, and tie sipping a bit of what looked like whiskey. His tie was loosened around his neck and he was staring up at the sky.

"This is a nice place you got here Nick" said Judy.

"Sure is, all of it payed for by my new job" replied Nick taking another sip of his drink and sitting up and offering Judy a seat. Judy sat down and looked around,

"So what did you want to talk to me about" asked Judy her curiosity growing by the second.

"Well was wondering how you've been without me for the last few months" said Nick secretly hoping that she was dying without him there. Judy shrugged,

"Its been fine, a little more boring than usual but good". Nick nodded and took the last swig of his drink. When Nick put down his drink he looked at Judy and noticed that she was wearing a white sundress, which for Judy is very strange because she rarley ever wore dresses. Nick thought about that afternoon at the bank and she wasn't wearing one then.

'Did she get changed just for me' thought Nick, he quickly dissmissed it and looked back at Judy who was staring in space.

"So Judy there's a reason why I wanted to talk to you" said Nick looking directly into Judy's eyes, the purple color of them was intoxicating to Nick.

"I..i..i... wanted to ask you why you said no to my propsal". Judy's eyes widened and she was nearly paralized with fear at the prospect of answering that question. Judy wracked her mind for an answer and couldn't come up with one good reason why.

I Mean she loved him and she wanted to be with him forever, but for some reason when he asked she felt overwhelmed by the whole thing and her brain spoke for her insted of her heart.

"I don't know why I said no, My entire body was screaming yes but my brain got over whelmed by all the things that could have gone wrong and it just blurted out no" replied Judy nearly coming to the verge of tears. Nick went up and hugged her and gave her comfort as she quietly sobbed into his sholder.

"So Carrots, there is one more things I want to ask you" said Nick. Judy looked up from Nick's sholder and looked him in his eyes, he got down on one knee and started to speak.

"Judy Hopps will you do the honors of making me the happiest fox in all of Zootopia and marry me". Judy's eyes teared up and look at him, her heart felt like it was beating a million miles an hour. Judy managed to sqeak out a yes and nod her head repededly, Nick then picked her up by her waist and spun her around.

In celebration the both sat on Nick's porch in the after-noon sun and drank the most expensive wine nick hand in the house and just held eachothers paws. When the sun was starting to set Judy said that she needed to go back home and tell her family and get to bed so that she could be to work on time. But before she left Nick asked her one final question.

"Hey, Judy, before you go I still have one more question" said Nick. Judy turned with a smile,

"Of course Nick ask away, there is no way this night could get any better so ask" replied Judy. Nick breathed in and then out again nervous about what her answer was going to be.

"Well I am all alone in this house and since we're engaged I was wondering if you would want to move in with me". Judy's eyes lit up like fireworks, he had just made that night even better.

"Yes, Yes, I would like that very much" replied Judy stepping into her car and driving off. That night both Judy and Nick went to bed dreaming bigger dreams than all that of Zootopia. Dreaming of life, of there wedding day.

(A/N Sorry for the shorter chapter guys I have been meaning get these out faster and also to start making them longer but do to time constraints I havn't been able to. So I will update when I can so, Ta Ta For Now)


	4. A Surprise

The next morning Judy went to work but Nick who worked the sunday shift was given the day off. So he sat at home planning out when and how Judy would move in with him.

'Alright I've book the movers for next saturday and I've cleared out some space in the garage for Judy's car, hm seems like I'm forgetting something' Nick thought to himself, his thought were interupted by a nocking at his door. So Nick got up from his spot on the couch and went and answered the door. Nick was surprised to see his Grandfather standing there in his black business suit.

'Must have just come from the bank' thought Nick.

"Hello Nick" said Richard,

"Hello Grandpa" Replied Nick motioning for him to come inside, as Richard steped inside he whistled a happy tune.

"What are you so happy about" asked Nick.

"Well nothing really just happy to be alive and well" replied Richard, the look on Nick's face told Richard that he wasn't buying it. Richard then looked at Nick,

"Alright the reason I'm here is because I wanted to give you this" said Richard holding out an envolope.

"Whats this" asked Nick getting ready to open it but Richard stopped him.

"Have Judy over tonight and then open it, I think you find it as a pleasent suppries" said Richard, Nick nodded his head and put the envelope down.

"So what are you up to" asked Richard raking a seat in a chair next to the fire place, Nick went and sat back down on his spot on the couch.

"Nothing much, just making sure everything is ready so Judy can move in this weekend" replied Nick.

"Yeah, I heard about you two making up, I also heard that the wedding is a go" said Richard, Nick nodded and took a look at the clock that was sitting on the fireplace mantle. It was about 8:23 A.M.

"So Nick how about I take you and Judy out for dinner tonight in celebration of your engagment" said Richard,

"Thank You Grandpa I'll let Judy know when she gets home" replied Nick, Richard nodded and told Nick that he needed to get back to the bank. Nick said that he would call him when they were ready to go out to dinner.

As Richard left Nick sat down with a sigh,

'Still 9 hours till Judy got off' thought Nick as he went ahead planning stuff for next saturday.

(Eight and Half Hours Later)

Nick during the Eight Hours he had Nick started and finished his taxes for the year as well as made his next house and car payments. Then with the remaining few hours he took a small nap and woke up just in time to get dressed and go pick up Judy.

Nick threw on some grey slacks and a white button up shirt with lines running down it. He then grabbed his car keys and drove to the station.

(Judy POV)

I was just getting out of the station and gettting ready to start walking to my apartment when I spoted Nick in his red converatble, he motioned me to hop into the car. As I started to walk up to the car I noticed that not only was his fur combed it was also geled and styled.

(Normal POV)

"So carrots how was work today" asked Nick, Judy looked up at Nick and smiled.

"Good, Kinda sad that your not there anymore to help me solve cases" replied Judy. Nick then felt a pang of guilt his leaving the ZPD was quite abrupt, but after all it was worth it he did finish college and got a great new job that got him out of that crumy apartment complex. But yet he still felt guilt for leaving his now fiance all alone at a pretty demanding job.

"Listen Carrots I'm sorry that I left but I really wanted to finish college and get a job that would allow me to get out of that crappy apartment" said Nick who hung his head down still feeling awful for leaving Judy.

"Nick its alright, I was just saying" replied Judy feeling sorry that she made Nick sad. Nick perked up,

"Its alright, by the way the movers are coming saturday to move you into our house" said Nick. Judy blushed at the idea of it being their house, not her and not his but sitting there for a few minutes Nick remembered that his Grandfather had invited him and Judy to dinner and that he needed to get home and call him to see where they were going.

"Alright Carrots buckle up I need to get home and make a quick call" said Nick, Judy buckled herself in and then remembered that Nick had a cell.

"Hey Nick don't you have a cell" asked Judy, Nick shook his head.

"No I left it at home so it could charge" replied Nick, Judy nodded her head in acknowledgment. So Nick stepped on the gas and headed towards home, but Nick remembered something.

"Say Judy do you have anything nice to wear to dinner with you". Judy shook her head, Nick cursed under his breath as he turned the car around to head to Judy's apartment complex. It took them about 15 minutes to get there,

"Alright go and grab something and meet me back down here" said Nick checking the time on his wrist watch. Judy nodded and headed inside, she came back out in about three and a half minutes flat with a stunning dark blue strapless dress and some small black heels. Judy hopped back into the car and then they sped off to Nick's house so they both could get changed and Nick could call his Grandpa.

(20 Minutes Later)

They had just arrived at Nick's house, both Nick and Judy got out of the car and headed into the house.

"Alright I'm gonna call my Grandpa and see where we are eating, you can change in my...I mean our room, its up the stairs and the first door to the left. Judy nodded and head up the stairs and headed into the bedroom, it was a pretty large bedroom with a vanity,bureau,and its own bathroom and walk in closet, it even had its own seperate balacany.

'Nick sure knows how to pick'em' thought Judy. She shut and lock the bedroom door and got stripped down to her underwear and bra. She was just about to slip those things off when she heard a knock on the bedroom door.

"Hey Judy its Nick you almost done in there" asked Nick. Judy sighed and decided to do something that would more than likley result in two things, either Nick faints, or he takes a picture and uses it as his cell backround. Judy was gonna let Nick see her in her Bra and Panties, she figured since she was gonna marry the guy she might as well get use to him seeing her like this.

So she unlocked and opened the door, Nick entered and almost immediately spotted Judy wear little clothing and just as Judy predicted Nick's jaw nearly hit the floor. Judy blushed,

"You like what see" said Judy a tone dripping with sarcasm. Nick nodded rapidly, Judy thought he looked as though he was going to have a heart attack.

"You know you would look even better without all that" said Nick still standing there slack jawed. Judy put here paws on her hips,

"Your not getting into this bunny's pants until the wedding night" replied Judy who then told Nick to go put on his clothes so they could head out. He eventually went and started to get dressed but he would always pop in for no reason at all just look at her.

After about twenty minutes of getting ready they head out the door and got into Nick's car and started to drive to the resturant. Judy thought Nick looked hansome in his dark red suit.

"Hey Nick you never did tell me where were going to eat" said Judy,

"Oh yeah, sorry I forgot. Were going to eat at this place Natural Waters, its supposedly one of the fanciest resturants in the city" replied Nick, Judy nodded in response and the two mainly remained quite for the rest of the trip except for the occational little peice of gossip.

They finally arrived the adress Nick's grandpa gave them, but when they got there all they found was a black Iron gate and an intercom on a wall to the left of the gate. So Nick pulled up to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Hello, anybody there?" asked Nick he then heard the other side of the intercom activate,

"Yes may I help you" asked a voice on the other end of the intercom.

"Yeah, My grandfather invited us to dinner hear he..."

-"What is the name sir"-. Nick did not like being interupted but he let it slide,

"The names Richard Wilde" replied Nick hoping they would let them in. There was a moment of scilence and then the intercom shut off and the gates opened up and Nick drove inside. As they were driving they noticed how the old the building look, it even had real wood from the rainforest district and some stone that look a few hundred years old.

Nick parked the car in a spot next to his Grandfather's 1931 Duesenberg Model J Long-Wheelbase Coupe, Nick marvled at how good it look for being as old as it was of course Nick new that his Grandpa was an avid collector of antique cars.

When Nick got done staring at the car him and Judy entered the resturant, the decore was definitely not from this century or maybe even the last. It had dark red carpet, wood panel walls and a main fire place in center of the room where sat leather chairs and boxes of cigars.

They looked around the room and spoted Richard sitting at a table on the belcony that overlooked the city. They made there way to the table and noticed that the some of the most importent people ate here. Mayor Lionheart, , and many other city planners and asorted civil and political figures.

When they were a few feet from the table Richard noticed them,

"Nick, Judy nice that you two could join me for dinner" said Richard smiling at the both of them and offering them both a seat on the other side of the table. As they sat down Richard called over the waiter,

"Are you ready to order" asked the coyote who was wearing suit pants, a white button up shirt and a black bow tie, he looked calm and had his pencil and notepad at the ready.

"I think I'll have the T-bone steak and a glass of scotch" said Richard handing the waiter his menu, the waiter then looked at Nick and Judy waiting for them to order.

Judy looked down at the menu in her paws,

"I'm going to have the carrot soup with a nice white wine" said Judy handing over her menu, and last but not least was Nick, he looked over the choices and he could hardley decide on which one sounded good. Nick then spotted something that not only would he injoy but would creep out Judy something awful.

"I'd like the Cricket platter with dipping sauce and to drink I'll have brandy" said Nick. The waiter finished writing down the last order and took Nick's menu and head to the kitchen.

Judy came Nick a disgusted look,

"Really Nick Crickets, how can you eat those things so small and crawley and gross and ew" said Judy cringing at the thought. Nick just chuckled and gave her a smile,

"So Grandpa steak, I thought carnavorism was outlawed" said Nick, Richard shook his head.

"It's not real meat it just looks,smells, and tastes like real meat and its all becuase of the miracle of science" replied Richard, they continued to have small talk while they waited for their food to be done. While talking they got the subjects of kids,

"So when can I be expecting children from you too" asked Richard, both Nick and Judy nearly choked on their drinks.

"Wait, WHAT, Grandpa were not even married yet" said Nick still trying to comprehend what his grandfather was asking,

"I know its just I'm not getting any younger and I would like to see some Great-Grandchildren before my times up" replied Richard. Judy then looked at Nick,

"Well Nick, I've actually thought about us having kids one day" said Judy blushing the whole way through that scentence.

"Well I guess I have considered it too, but not untill were married" said Nick, Judy nodded in agreement. The food came just a few minutes later and both Judy and Nick were suppriesed at how good the food was.

Eventually they all finished there food and Nick,Richard, and Judy went and sat around the giant stone fireplace. Nick and Judy were cuddling on the love seat across from the leather armchair that Richard sat in smoking a fat cigar.

"So did you to enjoy your meal" asked Richard then taking a big puff of the cigar.

"It was good thanks for inviting us" replied Judy, Richard smiled and look at his watch it was nearly Nine O'Clock.

"Well I think we should be all heading home now its getting late and both of you have work tomorrow" said Richard getting up from his chair and putting the cigar out and heading towards the front to pay the bill as Nick picked up Judy bridal style and carried her to the front.

Richard had just gotten done paying the bill and turned around to see Nick carrying Judy.

"Shes really out isn't she" asked Richard, Nick nodded and prompted him to open the door for him. Richard obliged and open the door the pair of the exiting the resturant. They both made their to their cars and drove off.

(30 Minute Later)

Nick had pulled into the garage and had shut off the car, he sat there in his car and let out a sigh before getting out and grab the sleeping Judy from the passanger seat of the car. He made his way into the house with Judy in his arms.

As he was getting ready to head upstairs he remembered the envelope that his Grandpa had given him. So he set Judy down on the couch which woke her from her small nap. When she woke up she saw sitting next to him an enveleope in paw.

"Nick...*Yawn* whats that?" asked Judy rubbing her eyes so she was at least semi awake. Nick looked at her and shrugged,

"My Grandpa gave it to me earlier today and told me only to open it with you" replied Nick taking one of his claws and dragging it across the top of the envelope, he took out two things of paper. The first one was a note from Richard it read,

 _Dear Nick and Judy,_

 _Consider this a small pre-wedding present to help you start your new lifes together,_

 _Love your Grandpa, Richard Wilde_

Nick then took the note and put it behind the other peice of paper which happened to be a check. When Nick saw the amount written for on the check and his eyes widened.

"Nick what is it, whats so shocking about that check" asked Judy, Nick then turned the check towards Judy he took it from his paws and looked at it herself and when she saw the amount she nearly fainted,

"Holy shit Nick this is...

To Be Continued

(A/N Sorry for the clifhanger but I thought I'd leave it on a good note and because I'm trying to make the chapters longer its going to take me a little longer to get the next chapter out but I'll get it out non the less so as always Ta Ta For Now)


	5. Just Another Day

"Holy shit Nick this is 2 Million Dollars" said Judy her heart nearly stopping at the amount of money that she possesed in her paws. Nick just nodded still in shock, both Nick and Judy were having the same thought,

'why did he give them that much money'.

"Nick why would your grandpa give us 2 Million Dollars" asked Judy, Nick just sat there Judy was starting to get a little frustrated that Nick wouldn't respond to her questions.

"Nick, Nick, NICK" yelled Judy. Nick seemed to finally get out of the trance he was in.

"Huh.. What, yes Judy" said Nick staring at her.

"I asked if you knew why he would give us all this money" repeted Judy for the second time, Nick shrugged his sholders.

"All he said when he gave me the envelope that it was an early wedding present" replied Nick.

"Well I'am going to call him and get an explenation" said Judy walking over to the phone sitting on the end table near the leather chair. She dialed Richard's number and waited.

(With Richard)

Richard was sitting in his very large and very old mansion in his leather sitting chair next to a roaring fire, a cigar was perched between his teeth. He had his reading glasses on and was reading the news paper when he hear the phone next to him ring. So he set the cigar in the ashtray to his right and put the newspaper on the coffee table and picked up the phone.

"Hello" said Richard in a slightly tired tone,

"Hello ,Richard its Judy" said Judy.

"Oh, and what is it you would like to disscuss dear" asked Richard courious as to why she was still up at such a late hour.

"Well I was hoping to ask you about the wedding present you gave Nick and I..."

-"Oh, I hope you do like it, I was hoping would be enough if it isn't I can make it out for more"-

"No that's fine, its just that why" asked Judy. Richard sighed,

"Well its just that I'm an old fox sitting around with all this money and me being too old to enjoy any of it I figured that you could use more than I could".

"Okay well thanks for explaing it" said Judy.

"Of course, goodnight" replied richard,

"Goodnight" said Judy.

(Back with Nick and Judy)

Judy had just hung up the phone and looked back at Nick,

"Your grandpas a nice guy" said Judy, Nick nodded in agreement.

"yeah, he is and he crawled through hell and back to get to where he is today" replied Nick.

"How rich his he anyways?" asked Judy courious, Nick again shrugged his sholders.

"I acually don't know but if he's able to call 2 Million Dollars a small amount than he's probably somewhere in the billions" said Nick. After that they both decided that it was late and they should both be heading to bed since they both have to get up and go to work tomorrow.

(The Next Morning)

Judy woke up with the sun in her face, she streched her arms and found her fox fiance laying next to her still asleep. She looked at the clock and saw that it was about 6:00 in the morning, she turned back over to Nick and proceded in trying to wake him up. After about five minutes of trying to wake him up he finally rousted from his laying position.

"Morning*Yawn* Carrots" said Nick as he kissed Judy and got up from the bed,

"Morning yourself" replied Judy. Both of them headed to the kitchen to get their morning cups of coffee and their breakfasts.

"How about I make us some eggs and toast" said Judy,

"Thank you for offering, that would lovley" replied Nick going and hugging Judy from behind and kissing her on her neck. Judy giggled and blushed,

"Alright Nick you go up and get ready for work and when you come back down breakfast should be ready" said Judy. Reluctantly Nick made his way up the stairs to go and get ready,

Judy giggled again at the way he was tiredly trugging up the stairs,

' _I'm lucky to have someone like him_ ' thought Judy as she was cooking her and Nick's eggs and toast. After a few minutes upstairs Nick came back down stairs in his black suit and his black skinny tie. When Judy saw him she nearly fainted,

' _he does really look good in that suit_ ' thought Judy as she sat down with Nick at the table and they started to eat breakfast. After a few bites of her eggs and a sip of her coffee she decided to make small talk,

"So anything planned after work" asked Judy finishing her eggs and moving on to her toast.

"Well I was thinking that I could maybe come and pick you up and we could go somewhere" replied Nick drinking the last drop of coffee in his mug and placing his dirty dishes in the sink.

"Oh yeah, and where would this somewhere be?" asked Judy finishing her food and putting her dishes in the sink. Nick looked up at the ceiling as if he were thinking about, he then looked back down at Judy with a smirk.

"Its a secret Cottontail your just going to have to find out" replied Nick tapping the end of her nose. After that Nick kissed Judy goodbye and drove off to work, Judy went back upstairs to change into her police uniform and headed off to work as well.

(With Nick)

Nick entered the bank througth the employee entrance with a foam coffee cup in his paw and his over coat in the other. He saw all of the other employees, including his Father and Grandfather sitting around watching the morning news just waiting for the segment about the stocks. The daily stock report would usually determain a good day from a bad day.

Nick set his stuff down on his desk and joined the crowd around the tv, Nick saw the headline and new that his grandpa would be happy it read' **Stock Market spike, Paw jones Industrial average up 250 points from last week** '

Nick's Grandpa turned around and smiled at Nick,

"Well it looks like today is going to be a busy one, plenty of business' will want to get in on the small spike" said Richard patting Nick on the back heading towards the stairs to go up to his office. Nick smiled and head out to his post for the day.

(With Judy)

Judy was sitting in with the rest of the officers waiting for the mornings briefings. Cheif Bogo entered the room and stalked up to the podium looking particularly tired,

"Alright time to hand out assignments" said Bogo, He started handing out assignments to the various officers in the room and then he got to Judy.

"Hopps, your being assigned a new partner since Wilde left and you will be doing patrols in Savanah Square" said Bogo. Judy nodded and waited unitl he was done and she left to go to her office to find out where she should meet her partner.

Judy entered her office and saw another Rabbit sitting there hat over his eyes, paw on his stomach and snoring away like a freight train. Judy looked odly at the rabbit seated at Nick's old desk.

"Um, Hi...Hello" asked Judy poking the rabbit in the gut, the snoring abruptly stopped and the hare shot up like a bullet. The Rabbit put a paw on his chest and was breathing heavely, after about a minute he recovered.

"Jeez you almost gave me a heart attack, say whats the big idea anyhow" asked the Rabbit, the Rabbit then looked up and you could have sworn you saw hearts form in his eyes when he saw Judy. Judy cleared her throat,

"Well the big idea is that your my new parnter" said Judy. The Rabbit snapped out of his trance,

"Oh yes you must be Judy". Judy nodded,

"And you are..." asked Judy, the Rabbit made an 'oh' face and proceded to introduce himeself.

"My name is John and I'm only the second bunny cop and I was the top of my graduating class at the academy" said John. Judy admitted he had some impressive credentials, she remembered how hard it was for her to jusy get excepted let alone go to number one.

"So tell me about your self sweetcheeks". Judy would have blushed in this situation but new that someone like this must be either a hopeless romantic or completely full of himself. Judy decided to playcate him for now.

"My name is Judy Hopps, My family owns a farm out in BunnyBorrow and My fiance Nick works at the Bank" said Judy, she decided to bring up Nick just to make sure the flirting with her was as far from his mind as possible. Judy noticed his ears drooped slightly, they instently perked back up.

"Well it's good to know you, I think we should get to work still have full day ahead of us" said John. Judy nodded and they got onto to the days work.

(With Nick)

Nick had just finished helping his future Father-in-Law Stu pay some of his loans on some of the Hopps farm equipment. Boy was that hell, Nick did his best to keep his composure through the whole thing but he kept bringing up the wedding and kept saying 'You better be good to my daughter Wilde'.

But eventually he left and Nick went and took his coffee break when his Grandfather told him to come up to his office. Nick sighed got his coffee and headed up the stairs.

Nick and his Grandfather reached his office and Nick's Grandpa shut both the door and the blinds.

"Nick take a seat please" said Richard. Nick obliged and took a seat in one of the two chairs in front of the desk. Richard's office was fairly large, it even had its own small bar and fireplace inside.

"Nick, I want to talk to you about something that must be kept between Me,Yourself, and your Father" said Richard, Nick nodded giving him his full attention knowing that what he was saying was importent by his tone of voice.

"You and I both know that every knew business quarter a truck with the city's quarterly budget is taken to the mayors office and it is sorted and disscussed between myself and the mayor" said Richard. Nick nods and takes a sip of his coffee,

"Well usually I take a second person with me just incase my old nutcase of a mind slips, usually I would take your Father but he took off early for his cancer treatment so I've decided that your coming with me" said Richard,

"Well okay so when are we going" asked Nick finishing his cup of coffee putting it in the trash.(Its a styrafoam cup)

"That's the thing, its today and were going in about 10 minutes" replied Richard looking at his watch. Had Nick been drinking coffee at that moment he would have spit it out and had a bit more of a shocked reaction. But Nick new that his Grandfather needed help and he was in no position to be arguing with him.

"Great just let grab my coat from my station and I'll be ready to go" said Nick getting up from his seat. Richard nodded and grabbed his coat off the coat rack. After the two were ready they were about to walk out of the bank when Richard stopped them.

"One more thing, we're being escorted by 2 police and 2 security guards in an armored truck. Plus two more police cars, one in front, one in back" said Richard, Nick nods and they head out of the bank to see the armored truck already waiting for them along with the police.

But Nick notices something, a familiar bunny is standing by the car. As he got closer he suspicion was confirmed. Judy was one of the officers' escorting him and his Grandfather to the bank.

"Judy,Judy, Hey CARROTS!" yelled Nick, Judy spun around and a smile arose on her face as she ran to Nick and gave him a hug.

"Nick what are you doing here, Cheif Bogo said that we were protecting a money transport" said Judy.

"You are and I am part of that transport" replied Nick hugging Judy back, they both heard a cough from behind them, it was Richard.

"Listen Nick,Judy, I have no problem with you too showing effection on the job, but could you do it in the truck it's already mid day and I need to get this money to city hall" said Richard Judy blushed and they all shuffled into the truck. Richard up front with the security that was driving and Judy,John, and Nick in the back with the money.

(In the back of the truck)

The first half of the trip was mainly quiet and quite bumpy, but for the most part is was peaceful. Nick was starting to get weary of all the scilence so he decided to talk to Judy.

"So...Judy, whos your new partner over there" asked Nick pointing to John who sitting the oppisite the both of them.

"Oh...Sorry,Nick meet John,John Nick" replied Judy. The two mamals shooks paws,

"So Judy are you still up for the suprise I have for you after work" asked Nick pulling his phone from his pocket.

"Yea, If the day continues at this pace I should have enough energy left over" replied Judy.

The last leg of the ride was quiet just like the first half. It took them about 15 minutes from the end of their conversation to reach city hall. Nick and Judy parted,Judying going back to her and John's patrols in Savanah Square. While Nick helped his Grandfather with the city's Budget until about 4:30.

(4:50 At The Bank)

Both Nick and Richard had just arrived back at the Bank, Nick got out of his Grandfathers car when Richard spoke to him.

"Say Nick it's near closing time, why don't you take off. It'll take you about 20 Minutes to get to the ZPD Station so if you leave now you can catch Judy just as she is about to leave" said Richard,

"Thanks Grandpa, I'll see you tomorrow" said Nick as he ran aorund the bank through the allway to the employee parking lot and got into his car and drove off.

(25 Minutes Later)

Nick pulled up in front of the station and saw Judy exit the building. So he honked the horn and got Judy's attention, so hopped in with a bright smile on her face.

"Well looks like someones in a good mood" said Nick while starting to drive towards her aprtment complex.

"Yeah, today was pretty great, I even took town a timber wolf during a convenience store robbery" replied Judy still beaming at her acomplishment. Nick smiled and continued to drive along the traffic heavy interstreets of Zootopia.

After what seemed like hours of waiting they finally pulled into the parking lot of Judy's apartment complex.

"Alright Carrots, just go and change into something casual for your suprise and come back out here" said Nick. Judy nodded and got out of the car and walked towards the apartment build.

(5 Minutes Later)

After about five minutes of waiting Judy came back out. When Nick saw her his eyes nearly poped out of their sockets. She was wearing skinny jeans that hugged her lucious curves and thighs and her cute pink flannel shirt.

She hopped back into the car and noticed that Nick had the radio on. He was on his and her's favorite channel 80's On 8. As they pulled away the Take On Me started to play, for the next half an hour they were in the car, both Nick and Judy sang 80s music at the top of their lungs, earning them plenty of stairs. After a while Judy noticed that the traffic had just seemingly disappeared and the neighborhood they were in looked like it was a very rich one.

They continued down the street until Nick pulled up to a pair of Black Iron Gates with the letter G In the center of each gate...

(A/N Sorry again for the cliffhanger but I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I could. So I should be getting more chapters out soon, but schools been really stressing me out latley so I will try me best So, Ta Ta For Now)


	6. Books,Boxes,and Gazelle

Judy had a suspisious look on her face,

' _Was this some sort of prank Nick was pulling on her_ ' thought Judy as she looked at the expensive looking house before her.

"What are we doing here,Nick?" asked Judy, Nick just smiled and drove up to the gate. About 30 seconds later the gates opened and Nick pulled into the driveway.

"Well Carrots were here to meet someone" replied Nick taking off is seatbelt.

"Who?" asked Judy still confused as she followed Nick out of the car and to the front door. Nick knocked on the door and it was answered by Gazelle, Judy clasped her paws over her mouth.

' _they were at GAZELLE'S HOUSE_ ' thought Judy practicly exploded on the inside, she looked up at Nick and he just smiled.

"Nick, Judy, Nice to see that you've made it, come in" said Gazelle stepping out of the way to let them in. Nick had to practically drag her through the door, he new that Judy would be in shock ,but this was ridiculous. But eventually he got Judy to aleast come off Cloud Nine enough to walk into the pop stars living room.

For being as rich and famous as Gazelle was she seemed to live fairly simply, there were no servents or cooks waiting to serve on her Paw and Hoof. The House itself wasn't big by rich standards, it was a modest 4 story home. It had a basement, the ground floor and the then the first and second floor. It also wasn't very expensivly decorated, it was mainly tan marble and the living room was carpeted with white shag carpet.

Gazelle sat down on a nice looking leather couch that was up against one of the living rooms walls. While Nick and Judy took the dark red loveseat to the right of the couch.

"So Judy, Nick here told me that your quite a big fan of mine" said Gazelle, Judy blushed and nodded slowly while looking at the ground. Gazelle chuckled slightly,

"Don't be embarrassed it's perfectly okay to admit your a fan" continued Gazelle.

"Well I'm going to get us some drinks and snacks" said Gazelle getting up and heading off towards the kitchen. While she was away Judy turned to Nick,

"Nick how in the world were you able to have us meet Gazelle" asked Judy, a slight smug appeared on Nick's features.

"Well my Grandpa owns the record label that Gazelle is signed under so he pulled a few strings" replied Nick. Judy gasped,

"So she was **FORCED** to meet us" said Judy, Nick looked at Judy grin still plastered on his muzzle.

"No infact she was very excited to meet the ZDP's first Rabbit officer as well as its star officer" replied Nick.

Judy was about to continue the conversation but they saw Gazelle walk back into the room with three glasses of wine and a platter of cheese and crackers. She handed out the wine glasses to herself,Nick, and Judy.

"So Judy, Nick also told me that you can sing" said Gazelle taking a sip of her wine. Judy blushed heavily and lightly punched Nick in the arm before turing back Gazelle.

"Well...I...I mean I'm... no where as good as you are" replied Judy bulshing to the point she though the blood vessals in cheeks would burst.

"But you are, Nick here sent in a small clip of you singing and I thought you sang quite beautifully" said Gazelle. Judy looked up at Nick a small look of nervousnes on his face, Judy was sightly upset about Nick sending in that recording.

' _I told Nick that if he ever did anything with that recording I would personally cut off his tale_ ' thought Judy.

You see the recording was of her singing 'Try Everything' her favorite song so Nick could use it as his ringtone for her. It was a one year anniversary present from Judy to Nick.

"NICK I told you not to share that with anybody" said Judy in a very agitated tone. Nick put his paws up in defense,

"I sorry okay, I just wanted to give you an oppertunity for everyone hear how good you sing" replied Nick.

"Judy in his defense you have a lovley voice, in fact why don't you stop by the studio this weekend I would like to have you record a demo" said Gazelle finishing her glass of wine.

The trio talked for about 3 hours usually just some random stuff. By the time Nick and Judy were leaving its was about 9:45 at night.

"Nick thank you" said Judy as they were walking back to Nick's car paw in paw.

"Thank me for what?" asked Nick,

"For being the best Fiance that anybody could ask for" replied Judy. Nick then grabed her waist and planted a light kiss on her lips. Judy giggled and the two drove back home ready for the week to be over so they could get her moved in.

The rest of the week past with ease, Judy and John arrested the leader of a small drug and arms dealing ring. Nick on the other hand took the wedding check that his Grandfather gave him and Judy and cashed it. He also was able to help the new mayor balance the city's budget for the year.

Saturday eventually rolled around and Nick and Judy were at Judy's apartment packing up her stuff.

"Alright carrots what do you need me to help with" asked Nick as he and Judy entered her apartment.

"Well we should pack some of my clothes so at the very least I can stay at our house said Judy, so the pair went to work packing Judy's clothes. After half an hour Nick and Judy had gotten most of her clothes pack and ready to be moved to the other house, there was just one drawer left Judy's bra and panty drawer. Judy sighed and then the two went to work packing away Judy's delecates.

"Jeeze and I thought what I wore was riskey" said Nick holding up one of Judy's more risque pieces of underwear. It was a dark red thong about her size, Judy blushed and quickley tried to snatch it out of Nick's paws. But Nick was faster and was able to pull the atricle of clothing out of her reach just in time.

"Uh..NICK...give those here" said Judy through a large embarassed grin.

"So Carrots, got an explanation for these" asked Nick holding the thong high above her head. Judy sighed,

"Sly Fox...".

"Okay they were a gag gift from one of my bestfriends back in highschool" said Judy looking at the ground with a blush. Nick chuckled and handed the garment to Judy who immediately stuffed it into the cardboard box filled with her close.

"You know I wouldn't mind seeing you in that" said Nick as a smirk formed on his face.

"Don't count on it Nick" replied Judy as they continued to pack. After getting the clothes packed they started packing the dishes when the movers came, Nick instructed the movers to take Judy's couch,tv,bed, and other assorted appliances and furnature to the new house.

After about Four and A Half Hours of hard work Judy's apartment was bare and empty. Judy stood in the doors threshold looking at the apartment. She heard Nick behind her,

"You know Nick I'm really gonna miss this place" said Judy.

"How so?"asked Nick in a slightly confused way, Judy sighed.

"Well it was the place I first place I called home when I came to Zootopia from BunnyBorrow so it does hold a lot of memories" replied Judy. Nick came up behind Judy and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Well I could tell the Movers to turn-Uh" Nick groaned, Judy had elboed him in the ribs mid-sentence.

"Don't you dare finnish that sentence, I'm happy that I'm moving in with you, its just nostalgia, you know" said Judy. Nick nodded his head in agreement and then stood up.

"Alright Carrots lets go, we need to meet the movers at the house if you don't want your furniture on the front lawn" said Nick. Judy nodded and they both hopped into Nick's car and drove off to their new house.

Traffic was a little heavy so Nick decided to pass the time he would turn on the radio and see what they were playing today. As turned on the radio they were playing the song 'Let Her Dance' By the Bobby Fuller Four, a young group of otters who formed a rock band during the 1960's. Nick himself really enjoyed the song, so he started to sing along. Quietly at first, still believing that he couldn't sing. Judy quickly caught on to the song as well and they both started to sing together. By the time the song ended they were only a few blocks from the house.

"Nick I didn't know you could sing so well" said Judy, Nick just waved his paw like it was no big deal.

"touché Carrots" replied Nick. It took them only a few minutes to arrive at the house, and just their luck they had arrived at the same time as the moving truck. After another 3 hours of back breaking work all of Judy's stuff was put in the house and Nick had payed the movers so they would leave so he and Judy could spend some time alone together.

But that alone time was not gonna happen anytime soon, they still had to unpack all of the boxes of Judy's personal belongings. So they got to work unpacking, Nick was given the task of unboxing all of Judy's books and putting them on the book shelf in the den downstairs.

As Nick was rifling through the books he found a theme in the books that Judy read. Almost all of them were romance Novels, save it for the police academy hand book, and that most of the romance novels usually involved Predator and Prey relationships.

' _Naughty Bunny_ ' thought Nick as he put her copy of Fifty Shades of Prey on the shelf near that back. She probably didn't want that one at the fore front of the shelfs of books. After unpacking for another Two and a Half Hours both Nick and Judy colapsed on the couch cuddling together.

"So Carrots, today's been a busy day*Yawn*" said Nick holding Judy close in his embrace. Judy yawn,

"Yep it sure has, but I'm glad, glad that I'm able to move in with my Fiance" said Judy, she gasped remembering something. Judy got up from the couch much to the annoyance of Nick who wanted to keep spooing her.

"Carrots why'd you have to get up" asked Nick missing the warmth from his cottontail. Judy reentered the room with a big planner in paw.

"Nick were getting married and we havn't even gone over any of the details" said Judy setting the planner on the coffee table. Nick sat up from his laying position and look at Judy,

"Oh,Yeah, right, we probably should get that done" replied Nick scooting closer to Judy.

"Yes we should, first we need to decide on the date and where it will be" said Judy taking out her carrot pen ready to write down whatever they needed to.

"Well let's see" said Nick putting a finger to his muzzle,

"It's June now, so maybe sometime in August".

"I think that'll work just fine, how about August 25th" said Judy looking up at Nick who nodded in approval of the date.

"Alright, now we need a place to have it" said Judy. They both sat there deep in thought. Both gave valid suggestions, Judy being the country girl she was suggested a church. Nick on the other hand suggested the park where they had many a picknik. In the end Judy ended up getting to have the wedding a church, but Nick in return got to pick the honeymoon destination.

They worked with the last few hours of daylight planning out their wedding day. Judy would go back to BunnyBurrow to get fitted for her dress by a family friend who was also one of the Burrows very few tailors. While Nick would go and get fitted for a tux with his Grandfather who new one of the best suit guys in the city.

After they were done with planning they were both exhausted, so they both headed up the stairs to their bedroom. Nick stripped down to his boxers, while Judy put on a white t shirt and some shorts. As they both layed in bed awake both of them couldn't help but think of the life they have had so far and how much more was ahead of them.

"Hey Nick" said Judy,

"yeah, carrots" replied Nick in a sleepy voice.

"This is crazy isn't it" said Judy looking over at Nick who was staring at the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick.

"I mean,us, just to think less then a year ago I was nothing more than a rookie cop fresh into the city and you were a con artist selling pawsicles in Sahara Square" said Judy.

"Yeah its been one crazy ride" said Nick,

"But I'm glad I got to spend it with you Judy, you've turned me into a better fox then I thought I could ever be, and for that I thank you".

Judy got a little teary eyed at the fact that she was able to turn someones life around that quickly.

"Judy" said Nick.

"Yeah" answered Judy.

"I Love You" said Nick.

"I Love you too Nick" replied Judy.

With that both fell asleep in eachothers arms, happiness flowed through every aspect of their beings. They were both happy not only because they had made life for everyone in Zootopia better. They were happy because they had eachother.

(A/N Hey guys sorry for the long time it took me to update the story, I was being a little lazy on my easter break. But there should be more chapters to come I just need to time to make them good enough for all of you guys so, Ta Ta for Now)


	7. Running and The Burrows

The next Morning Judy woke to the sound of snoring next to her, she then saw that Nick was spooning her. She really didn't want to get up, but she knew if she stayed laying down any longer she would want to stay there all day wrapped in Nick's arms.

Judy carefully got out of and bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. Judy sat down at the dining room table and poured herself a bowl of Cheerios and got a small plate of Strawberrys. After finishing her breakfast Judy decided to go for an early morning run, so she crept back upstairs and grabbed some black spandex leggings and a light purple sweatshirt to go over her t-shirt.

Judy closed the front door quietly and began a light jogging pace to help her warm up before she got to the main part of her run, it was about half a mile to get out of the little suburb area and onto the park's running trails which happened to run right by Her and Nick's house.

After getting on the black top trails she picked up her pace and began to run a little less than a full on sprint, Judy loved the feeling of the cool morning air against her face as she ran. As she reached the two mile mark of her run she decided to take a break and rest on one of the benches dotting the trail. As she sat down to take a breather so noticed someone coming up behind her, she could make out that it was a brown rabbit wearing no shirt and very short running shorts.

After he got about ten feet from her she finally relized who its was, it was her partner John. She never accually relized how muscular he was. She quickly got her mind off his body and decided to call him over.

"HEY, JOHN!" yelled Judy waving her paw hoping to get his attention, he looked over in her direction and his face lit up like a christmas tree. John waved back and started to jog towards the bench that Judy was sitting on.

"Judy, what are you doing out here" asked John courious as to why she was out here this early.

"Well Nick was still sleeping when I woke up so I decided to go for a morning run" replied Judy. In back of Johns mind he hated to see Judy with that fox, John loved her and he was at least her own species. John had hoped that Judy was out here running becuase she had broken off the whole relationship with the fox.

"Oh I see, so you just taking a break from running" asked John.

Judy nodded her head yes in response.

"You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?" said John. Judy again shook her head in repsonse, so John took a seat next to Judy on the park bench.

"So, you been working out?" asked Judy,

"No I grew up on the north end of BunnyBurrow" said John.

Judy new that working in the north end of the Burrow's was tough, it was where the biggerstuff like pumpkins and squash was grown. Any bunny that worked there needed to be extremely strong.

"Oh" replied Judy, she then turned to look at him.

"Well John thanks for the convers-" Judy was cut off and a look of shock sat on her face.

(15 Minutes Earlier With Nick)

Nick at woken up only a few minutes after Judy left for her run. As Nick got up he noticed a note Judy left on the dining room table. It just said that she was going for a run and would be back soon. Nick knew that when ever she was bored she would do something work related or workout in some form.

Nick grabbed himself the bread and eggs out of the refrigerator, then proceded to make himself some breakfast consisting of some white toast woth butter and an over easy egg. After eating his breakfast he went back up stairs and threw on his gray pleated slacks and a white button down shirt(Not one you wear with a suit). Nick knew that Judy liked to use the trails to run so he thought he would go and pick her up from her run so he could take her to breakfast.

So after finishing his food Nick grabbed his car keys off the kitchen counter and headed to his garage. When he opened the door to the garage they connected through the kitchen he spotted his car, a red 1947 Cadillac Series 62 Convertible. It was a 16th birthday present from his Grandpa, Nick chuckled at memory, he must have said Thank You a thousand times.

After a minute of staring Nick got into his car and put the key in the ignition and turned the key. After a few seconds the engine roared to life and Nick opened the garage door and started to drive towards the nearest trail entrance where he knew Judy would be running. After about 5 minutes of driving Nick found the trails entrence and parked his car near it.

It took Nick about another 10 minutes of walking to reach where he saw Judy's poking over bush. As he rounded the corner he saw something that left him gobsmacked, there was Judy _HIS_ finace kissing her parnter John.

(Normal Perspective)

Judy's eyes widened with shock as John pressed his lips against hers, to make matters worse she spotted Nick in the corner of her eyes. Judy thought quick and pushed John off of her, she quickly hopped of the bench ready to run to Nick and explain what happened but by the time she got up Nick was gone.

Judy turned around Hellfire in her amethyst eyes,

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" yelled Judy pointing her finger at John whos face went from 'day dream' to 'deer stuck in headlights' real quick.

"Wa...what do you mean, I thought you liked me" said John putting his paws up in defense, Judy groaned loudly.

"JOHN, I'M ENGAGED" Said Judy, John was about to rebutle when Judy ran off in the direction of Nick.

She ran fast enough as to where she saw Nick just pulling away from the curb.

"NICK" screamed Judy with all the stength she had. The car abruptly stopped, Judy used this opertunity to run to the drivers side of the car. When she saw what she saw it made her gasp, there was Nick, Mr. Don't Let them see that they get to you, his cheeks soaked with tears.

"W..ww...What do...Y..y...you want Car- Judy" said Nick in broken sobs. Judy knew that she screwed up, if Nick called her by her name insted in of one of the many Nicknames he gave here she knew he was in no mood for excuses.

"Nick,Please let me explain" begged Judy on the verge of tears herself. Nick sighed,

"get in".

Judy walked around to the other side and opened the door and got into the car. Nick then pulled away from the crub and drove towards their home. The drive was completely silent, no one dared speek a word for fear of someone blowing a gasket. Nick pulled into their driveway and shut off the car, he got out of the car and headed inside. Judy followed suit and headed inside, when she got inside she saw Nick sit down on the couch a glass in one paw and a bottle of Scotch in the other.

"Well, you wanted talk here you go" said Nick slamming his glass of scotch. Judy sighed and sat down next to him,

"Nick you know that I love you,Right" said Judy taking Nick's paw in her own and looking into his emerald eyes. All Judy saw in those eyes was hurt,anger,betrayal,and sadness.

"I don't know, Do I?" replied Nick, the comment stung Judy but she knew that he didn't mean it, at least she didn't think he did.

"Nick please, it was an accident he forced himself on me" said Judy in the hopes that maybe he would forgive her.

"and what where you doing that caused him to do that" said Nick. Judy gasped and put her hand over where her heart was, it felt as though he had stabbed her straight through the heart with the sharpest dagger that only pure hatred could produce.

"N..n...nick P...p..please I...I...I Love you" Judy managed to squeek out before she went into a full on sob.

Nick looked at her and began to cry himself, he didn't care at that moment what she did. Nick didn't hate her he loved with every fiber in his being. He grabbed her and embraced her, both of them crying into eachothers sholders.

"I Love you too Judy, I love you too" replied Nick with a passion in his voice one thousand times stronger than the sun. Nick and Judy sat there for more than 10 minutes whispering words of love and apology to each other.

After they broke the embrace the held paws and snuggled on the couch together,

"Do hate me, Nick?" asked Judy.

"No, you couldn't help what he did" replied Nick squeezing Judy ever so slightly.

"So Judy would you like to go out for some breakfast?" asked Nick looking down at his bride to be.

"Sure, I forgot to eat before I left" replied Judy. So the two proceded to go and get some breakfast at a dinner that was only a little bit aways from their house. After eating the two returned home and watched a movie together, about half way through the movie Judy recieved a call. It was from her mother, who said that her father had been in an acident and she needed to come home to BunnyBurrows and be with him while he recovers.

Judy reluctantly agreed,

"Alright Mom goodbye" said Judy hanging up her cell phone.

"So...Carrots, you leaving me for a week or two" said Nick looking over at Judy who had her head in her paws with a frustrated look on her features.

"Wait, what do you mean, your not coming with me?" asked Judy a confused expresion on her face.

"Only if you want me to, I'm just a little nervous being as though you havn't told your parents about our engagement" replied Nick. Judy then suddenly remembered that Nick was right, her parents didn't know that they were engaged.

Judy's parents were not very big fans of them dating in the first place. But after warming up to Nick a little bit they seemed to like him, Judy was sure that the only reason that they even nearly approved was because they thought it wouldn't last. But now she would have to break the news to them that they were getting married.

"Nick its alright we'll work through this _together_ Like always" said Judy.

Nick smiled and nodded his head yes in response, so Nick and Judy snuggled back up and finished the movie. After the movie was done the two headed to their bedroom to pack for a two week stay in BunnyBurrows.

Nick packed 3 of his suits some jeans and t-shirts, and also some button down shirts and slacks.

Judy on the other hand pack some of her t-shirts and jeans, some yoga pants, and last but not least her police badge and uniform. Judy figured she might as well be prepared for anything that could happen while she was there. By the time they were done packing it was 1:30 in the afternoon. Both Nick and Judy needed to stop at their works to get the time off. First they stopped at the bank so Nick could ask his father for the time off.

"Whish me luck" said Nick,

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll understand" replied Judy giving him a light kiss on the lips. Nick smiled and headed into the bank.

Nick headed strait for his fathers office which is on the second floor, he knocked on the door and heard a gruff 'come in' form the other side. When Nick opened the door he saw his grandfather sitting on the corner of his fathers desk,looking like they were in deep conversation about something.

"Yes Nick what is it" asked his father. Nick stepped into the office and shut the door behind him.

"Well I was wondering if I could have some time off" asked Nick.

Joe,Nick's dad, didn't bother to look up from his paper work.

"What for Nick, did something happen" asked Richard. Nick nodded his head yes at his Grandfather, Nick was always glad that he was around, mainly because he was the level headed one of the family.

"Judy's father, something happened to him and I want to be there for her" replied Nick.

"How much time" asked His father looking up from his paper work, a tired expression writen on his face.

"Two weeks" replied Nick.

"TWO WEEKS!" yelled Joe forcefully standing from his desk,

"ALL FOR SOME BUNNY" continued Joe. Nick's father went to continue his tyraid when Richard intervened.

"THATS ENOUGH!" yelled Richard rather forcefully,

"You shouldn't be yelling, it could exsaservate your cancer, you wouldn't want that good news to go away would you" continued Richard. Nick's expression went from anger to genuine confusion, ' _what good news_ ' thought Nick.

"What good news is that?" asked Nick.

"Your fathers doctor just told him that not only does he more than 4 months to live, but that his cancer is in remission" said Richard with a smile,

"Listen Nick take the two weeks we'll cover for you here" said Richard. Nick didn't need to hear anymore he walked out of the office, after closing the door he could hear his Dad and His Grandpa bickering to eachother. Nick rolled his eyes as he walked away from the office and out to his car.

Nick got into the car and Judy was sitting there with an egar expression plastered on her features.

"So did they give you the two weeks" asked Judy silently praying that he did.

"Yes I did Carrots, that was easy compared to what its going to be like to get Bogo to give you two weeks off" replied Nick.

Judy knew that she shouldn't be worried about asking Bogo for some time off, but then again he did have schedules to keep. It took then 25 Minutes to reach Precinct One, Nick pulled into the parking lot to the left of the massive building. Nick noticed Judy's distress,

"Judy, do you want me to come in with you" asked Nick in a loving tone. Judy nodded her head slow and in small motion almost like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Nick chuckled at her behavor. The two then exited the car and walked into the station where they saw Clawhauser sitting at his desk looking bored as ever.

"Hey Clawhauser, CLAWHAUSER" said Judy, the slight yell was enough to wake him from his trance.

"Judy what is it, did something happen, is that Nick" rambled Clawhauser trying to ajust to the inflow of new information that was before him.

"Clawhauser I just need to know if Cheif Bogo is in" said Judy the iritation in her voice was very clear. But Clawhauser being the peppy person he is he didn't notice,

"Yeah he's in, I'll let him know that your coming up" said Clawhauser turning to the intercom to let him know. Judy started the walk towards Bogo's office.

"Nice to see again Buddy" said Nick as he was walking past Clawhauser's desk.

"You too Nick" replied the tubby Cheeta.

Both Nick and Judy were standing outside Bogo's office, Judy was slowly becoming a nervous wreck by the minute, while Nick retained his cool guy composure. As Judy readied her paw to knock she heard him say 'come in'. She always wondered how he always managed to know that someone was his door.

Nick opened the door for Judy as they both entered his office, Bogo had his reading glasses on, the always annoyed look plastered on his face.

"What is it Hopps" asked Bogo looking up from his file. Judy breathed in,

"Sir, I would like to request some time off" said Judy. Bogo sighed and rubbed his forehead,

"Is there a reason for this sudden request" asked Bogo not taking his hoofs off of his forehead.

"yes there is, my fathers been in an accident" replied Judy,

"Please sir it would only be for two weeks" continued Judy in the hopes that he would grant the time off.

"Fine, but when you get back your pulling patrols in Sahara Square for 2 weeks, Understood" said Bogo.

Judy nodded,both her and Nick exited his office and made their way to Nick's car. It was a long drive to the Burrows so they wanted to get a head start. After getting out of city traffic and onto the lesser used country roads the two started to enjoy the drive immensely.

"Nick I'm gonna go and lay down in the back seat wake me up when he get their okay" said Judy begining to crawl into the back seat.

"Alright Carrots, love you" replied Nick.

"Love you too Nick" said Judy.

Nick was really gald that they were headed out of the city for a nice break, although it wasn't under the best of circumstances Nick would try and enjoy his time away from the busy city life.

Nick's feeling of freedom was only comfirmed from the sign the stated ' **You're Now Leaving Zootopia** ', the sign was put there some time in the 1950s and the art reflected that. Nick smiled as he drove down the road, Life for him right now was crazy, but the good kind of crazy Life was Good.

(A/N Hey guys sorry for the long awaited update I wanted to make this chapter longer and have it convey more story,so it took a little bit longer. I would also Like to say Thank You for the success of this story so keep the reviews coming, and as always Ta Ta for Now)


	8. Arrival

It took Nick about three and a half hours to reach the edge of Bunny Burrow, when he arrived on the very outskirts of the Burrows he pulled over to the side of the road to wake up Judy. Nick reached his arm into the back seat and gently shook the sleeping Bunny.

"Hey...carrots...were here" said Nick in a hushed whisper, Judy groaned a little than opened her eyes slowly, this was followed by some stretching and a yawn.

"*Yawn* Nick, why did you wake me up I was having the most awesome dream" said Judy grogginess plaguing her voice.

"What were you dreaming about Carrots?" asked Nick. She smiled as she climed in the passenger seat.

"I was dreaming about our wedding day, and how happy we are going to be" replied Judy. Nick smiled back at her and gave her a light kiss on the top of her head. Nick than asked Judy the directions to her parents house, so Judy told him and he started to drive further into the Burrows.

"So you nervous" asked Judy still very nervous about what her parents might say about them getting married.

"A little, but as long as I have you by my side I'll be fine" replied Nick with a slight smirk on his face.

"That's a little cheesy even for you" said Judy giggling ,

"Your one to talk Carrots I'm not the one with all the romance novels" said Nick, then an idea popped into his head.

"Say Carrots I wanted to ask you, why did all of your Romance Novels involve Predator,Prey relationships" said Nick in the smuggest why he could. He looked over at Judy to see her head buried in paws and a heavy red blush staining her cheeks.

"I was...ah...Hoping you wouldn't notice that" replied Judy blushing even harder.

"I'm not judging Carrots" said Nick. Judy sighed and looked over at Nick,

"Well... I don't know I...I... Guess I kinda liked the idea of a predator coming in and taking control, I guess its a primal instinct" replied Judy still emmbarassed that Nick found out about her weird little obsession.

Nick just chuckled and continued to drive along the road, about ten minutes later Judy pointed at her parents farm house. So Nick turned into the driveway, the car was immediately surrounded by small bunnies.

"Well Carrots its good to know that your brothers and sisters are excited to see us" said Nick looking out the window and seeing a sea of grey fur. The duo stepped out of the car and were immediately swarmed, nearly knocking the both of them down to the ground.

The pair eventually made it to the front door of the house, Judy knocked lightly on the door three times in quick succession. The door was answered by her mother Bonnie Hopps, who upon opening the door, threw her arms around her daughter.

"Judy its so good to see you" said Bonnie with a large smile on her face. "You too Nick".

As the three were headed towards the Kitchen to sit down and discuss things one of Judy's little sisters spotted something on her left paw,on her ring finger.

"Judy, whats that?" asked the small rabbit in a small country accent. Judy's eyes widened, she had hoped that one of the little ones wouldn't notice the ring.

"What is she talking about dear?" asked Bonnie, a sincere look of confusion filled her slightly aged face.

"Mom... Nick and I" said Judy grabbing Nick's paw for support.

"Have decided to...get...Married". It stood silent for a good few minutes until Bonnie broke the silence, not with words but by simply hugging her daughter.

"I'm so happy for the both of you" said Bonnie after pulling herself away from the hug she was giving Judy.

"Let me see the ring".

Judy held up the ring for her mother to see, the 3 purple diamonds seem to sparkle in indoors. Bonnie gasped,

"It's beautiful honey" said Bonnie hugging her daughter once more. The three sat down and caught up on all the news there was to catch up on. By the time they were done talking it was about 5:30 and time for dinner.

Judy and Bonnie went to go and serve Dinner to Judy's 275 Brothers and sisters. After handing out the massive amount of food Nick,Judy, and Bonnie went to go get Stu from bed so they could bring him to the table for dinner.

When Nick and Judy entered the room with Bonnie and saw stu, they both gasped. He was lying in bed with a cast on his right leg and his left arm in a sling. His head was also covered in bandages.

"What happened to him?" whispered Judy to Bonnie.

"He was working out in the field and he left the tracker in neutral when he went to check on some of the plants ahead and it ran him over" replied Bonnie also in a hushed tone.

Judy stayed silent as Bonnie went over and woke up Stu.

"Stu,Honey, sweetheart, dinner time" said Bonnie lightly shaking Stu from his sleep. Bonnie was greeted by her husband's soft brown eyes as he woke up.

"Bonnie?... what time is it" asked Stu sitting up in the bed enough so he could get a better look of the room. As Stu's eyes adjusted to the light he noticed two things one, there was a fox standing in his room, and two, something big was on his daughter's paw.

"Its time for dinner Stu" replied Bonnie ready to help Stu out of bed.

"Wha...whats a FOX doing my bedroom, is he here to kill me?" said Stu in a fearful voice. Nick's ears swiveled back in shame/fear of the rabbit.

"Stu...Dear...he's Judy's boyfriend, remember" said Bonnie her voice quivering with fear that he may have memory loss. Stu that looked around the room and a smile grew on his face until he burst out laughing.

"You...should...have...seen...your...faces!" said Stu between gasps of breath. Nick's ears perked up in relief and a small smile grew on his face as well as on Judy's, but Bonnie's was more a one of anger than amusement.

"You _Rotten Rabbit_ , I thought you had brain damage you bastard" said Bonnie while lightly punching Stu, but it was obvious that she wasn't mad as a smirk grew on her features.

"I'm sorry, I figured I might as well get a joke or two out of this while I can" said Stu no slowly getting up and out of his bed. After a few minutes of helping Stu into his plaid shirt and overalls and down the stairs they all gathered around the dinner table.

Bonnie had cooked a lovely steamed Carrot and mash potato dish, with berries as a side. They all held paws and said grace and then began to dig in. As they were eating Stu decided to say something about what he saw on Judy's left paw.

"So Judy I noticed something on your left paw earlier, pray tell what was it?" asked Stu leaning in his daughters direction. Judy sighed and set her napkin down on the table and looked into her fathers eyes.

"Okay dad you have to promise not to flip out, Okay" said Judy.

"Well of course sweetheart, but why would I-"

"Just listen and then you can find out for yourself" interrupted Judy. Judy lifted her left paw up so her father could see.

"Dad, me and Nick have decided...To get married" said Judy, Stu's eyes widened but he didn't say a word he only sat there seemingly stunned at the news.

' _My eldest daughter getting married, but to a FOX, I don't know about this_ ' thought Stu. Stu then broke his silence and looked into Judy's eyes.

"Honey I very happy for you, congrats". Judy's eyes widened in surprise, a small tear formed in her right eye as she reached across the table and hugged her father. The four then finished their dinner and after helping to clean up both Nick and Judy decided to take a small stroll through the woods that bordered the field.

As they were strolling the stars started to slowly creep out, Judy lead Nick to a small hill that overlooked the Hopps' farm. They both layed down next to each other and held each others paws. Judy let out a sigh, Nick look towards her.

"Something wrong Carrots?" asked Nick in a slightly concerned tone,

"No I was just thinking, that if you told me a year ago that I would be engaged to to fox from the city, I would have called you crazy" said Judy keeping her gazed fixed to the stars and heavens above.

"ditto, Carrots" replied Nick. They two sat there for the next 15 minutes holding each other and gazing at the stars. After a while the duo started to get cold so they both headed inside to Judy's room.

When Nick saw the room it nearly made him burst out laughing, the walls were covered in boy band posters and the walls where painted pink, her bed spread was even pink. It just seemed all to girly for Judy. Judy looked at Nick's face and saw him trying to suppress a laugh.

"Whats so funny?" asked Judy in a sassy tone while placing her paw on her hip,

"Oh, nothing Carrots*Snicker* just seems a little girly for you thats all" replied Nick who was trying his damnedest to keep from waking up the whole burrow with his laughter.

"Oh, and whats that supposed to mean". Nick's face instantly went from smooth and collected, to nervous and sweaty in less than five seconds.

"W-well what I meant was,uh, I ,uh,..." Nick stammered. Judy hushed him by putting a finger over his lips.

"Nick I was just giving you a hard time, Dumb Fox". Nick's usual grin returned almost instantly,

"Sly Bunny". The two then slipped into there sleeping clothes, which for Nick is just his boxers and a plain white t shirt. While Judy put on a grey tank top to go with her black panties. The snuggle with each other under the covers, sharing the warmth between them.

"Hey Nick" said Judy

"Yes*Yawn* Judy" replied Nick.

"You know I love you, Right?" said Judy.

"Of course Carrots, I'm marrying you arn't I" replied Nick giving to Judy a little squeeze are her mid section.

"Well Tomorrow I was thinking that maybe you could come to my High school reunion?" asked Judy hoping Nick would yes. Nick thought and silence filled the room as Judy waited for a reply.

"Of course Judy, But I do have one question, how are you already having a high school reunion aren't you 23" asked Nick.

"Yeah, but rabbits being the rapid breeders we are our reunions happen on the 5th, 25th,50th, and if you live long enough, 75th anniversary" replied Judy.

"Oh, yeah sure, when is it?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, you see thats the things, I..its kind...of...Tomorrow" said Judy her voice getting higher on the last word. Nick shot up from his laying position.

"TOMORROW, Judy why didn't you tell me earlier" said Nick with a slight hint of anger in his tone.

"Listen I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, if you don't want to come thats fine" replied Judy. Nick's anger subsided when he saw the hurt in Judy's eyes,

"Judy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, its just the date being so close is a little disconcerting, but it spite of all that I do want to come" replied Nick taking Judy's paw in his own.

"Thats alright Nick I should have told you yesterday, but we were so busy with getting packed I didn't have a chance to ask" said Judy. The two hugged and layed back down to get some sleep.

"Good night Nick I Love you" said Judy.

"I Love you too Judy" replied Nick. The slept in peace for the rest of the night, their bodies pressed up against each other, like they would die if either of them let go. To say the least it was one of the most peaceful sleeps that either of the couple had gotten in a long time.

(The Next Morning)

Nick woke up fairly early in the morning, he saw the he was still spooning his bride to be. So the layed there wait for her to wake up. After tne minutes Nick saw Judy's violet eyes open slowly ajusting to the morning light spewing through the windows.

"Good Morning sleepy head" said Nick while kissing the top of Judy's head.

"Good Morning my handsome fox" replied Judy kissing Nick's lips in return.

"So you ready to go to my reunion?" asked Judy. Nick nodded yes to her,so they both got up to get ready. Judy went and picked out a nice light pink dress for her self, it also had little ruffles around the strapes, it was a dress that her mother wore. While Nick got out his grey suit and his black fedora. After getting ready they grabbed some quick breakfast and got into the car and drove off to the highschool.

After about an hour of confusing directions from Judy, Nick finally managed to find the school. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either, Nick also noticed it was made of very old looking red brick. He also spotted a banner that hung of the quad door enternce that read 'Class of 2011 Reunion'.

Judy grabbed Nicks paw in hers.

"You ready?" asked Judy.

"Ready" replied Nick. They then both walked paw in paw into the high school.

(A/N Hey guys sorry for the long time in between chapters, I was kinda running out of steam for this chapter for a few days. But luckily inspiration struck and I finally finished the chapter. Sorry for the cliffhanger and I will be trying to get the next chapter out in a timely manner. So Ta Ta for Now) P.s. Thanks for 104 Follows and 21,266 Views I Love you Guys.


	9. Hearts Are Meant To Be Broken

Nick and Judy entered the high school, it had a large open area as soon as you walk in. Straight ahead was a double wide stair case that went up two stories, to the right embedded to the side was the office, and to the left was a hallway with the gyms,locker rooms, etc.

Judy looked around as memories came flooding back from her high school years. The memories of her friends and her chatting in the halls, kissing her boyfriend at the time. As soon as that memory crossed her mind she got worried, the bunny she used to date in high school was a real jock, jerky and always thinking of himself, Judy didn't know what she saw in him in the first place. He ended up cheating on her and she dumped him, not before giving him a good hard punch to the jaw, which knocked him out clean. Judy wasn't worried about seeing him again, far from it, but she didn't know how he or everyone else would react when they find out she's engaged to a fox.

She breathed in and calmed herself down,

"Common Nick they're probably all in the gym" said Judy dragging Nick along by his arm. Nick walked faster to match Judy's dragging pace. But Nick couldn't get the stiring feeling of nervousness off of him, he was afraid he'd be mobbed by bunnies and tied up and burned at the stake.

"Wait, Judy can we talk for a minute" asked Nick prompting Judy to halt in her tracks.

"Sure honey, what is it?" asked Judy taking Nick over to a bench to talk. As they sat down Nick sighed an almost sad sigh.

"Nick?,sweetheart, whats wrong?" questioned Judy looking into Nick's emerald eyes.

"I'm just a little nervous that they'll shun us if we go in ther,and I don't want you to get hurt" replied Nick in a concerned tone of voice. Judy smiled and put her other paw onto Nick's.

"Nick don't worry, I don't care what they think, what matters is that I love you and nothing will change that" said Judy.

This caused Nick to smile and prompt her towards the gym doors. The couple walked in paw in paw. Everyone looked towards the door and gasped, most of them whispered as they entered the gym and walked to an empty table and sat down. As they sat down a few of the rabbits in the room went back to what they were doing, while a dark haired rabbit was walking towards Judy and Nick's table.

"Judy?" asked the rabbit tilting his head to the side. Judy looked and up and a surprised look dawn on her,

"Patrick?" said Judy. The two then rushed to hug each other.

"Hey Judes how you doing?"asked Patrick. Nick's ears sprung up once he heard him call her 'Judes'.

"I'm doing fine, how are you doing?" replied Judy in a happy tone while holding his paws.

"I'm doing good, and who is this handsome predator" replied Patrick casting a sultry gaze at Nick.

"Patrick, this is my _Fiance_ Nick Wilde, Nick, this is my best friend from high school Patrick Smith" said Judy. The rabbit and fox shook paws and nodded at each other.

"Well I have to run see you around" said Patrick giggling while skipping off like a little school girl.

"Well...that was interesting" said Nick.

"What? Patrick? no" replied Judy.

"Carrots he giggled and _skipped_ away from us"

"Well he is gay so that might have something to do with it".

"So he is,uh, well I had some indications" said Nick pointing towards the other side of the gym. Judy looked over and saw him kissing another male rabbit.

He was quickly forgotten when Judy spotted a lighter grey rabbit heading their way, it was the jock of her high school Jack Tyson. She had gone out with him her last two years of high school and she didn't realize it at the time but he was a huge jerk to everyone. They broke up 3 months before they graduated because he cheated on her with the school slut. On that day her father gave him a broken arm and a black eye and he never spoke or got near her again, until now that is.

"Hey Judy,baby, how you doing" said Jack rapping his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Nick saw this and a low but very audible growl came from the back of his throat. Judy heard this and wriggled out of his grip and went over to Nick and grabbed his paw in hers.

"Hello _Jack_ " hissed Judy squeezing Nick's paw.

"Who's this ass wipe" asked Jack pointing his thumb at Nick. Before Judy could answer Nick intercepted,

"I am her Fiance bud and you better watch your tone" said Nick rage starting to fill every inch of his body.

"Fiance, HA!, and fox and a rabbit, I am sooooo sure" laughed Jack.

Judy was ,again, about to intervene when Nick did something that she thought he would never do. Nick formed a fist with his right paw and slugged Jack straight in the muzzle, Jack fell over unconscious. Judy gasped and check his breathing.

' _Good_ ' She thought, ' _He's not dead_ '. She then turned to Nick anger in her violet eyes.

"Nick WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" yelled Judy. Judy rarely ever got mad enough to yell, but when she did it was as if a nuclear bomb had gone off, and you didn't want to be around when it happened.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT' THE GUY WAS INSULTING ME" replied Nick throwing his fore arms into the air for added emphasis.

Judy let out a sigh and calmed herself down.

"Nick you c-can't just go around hitting people just because they insulted you" said Judy clearly trying to stay calm and not make a scene.

"oh, and I suppose I WAS SUPPOSED TO LET HIM KEEP HOLDING AND KISSING YOU LIKE THAT, HM, CARROTS" said Nick putting both paws on his hips.

"No, but that doesn't give you any right to knock his lights out" replied Judy her voice seething with anger and her ears flaring with rage.

"You know what Judy I don't know why I agreed to come here with you, I knew it was a bad idea" said Nick.

Judy felt a slight sting in her chest, she also felt tears starting to flow down her soft cheeks.

"N-n-nick P-please I-i'm s-s-sorry" sobbed Judy.

"Well, you have one hell of a way of showing it" Nick sighed

"I'm gonna catch the next train back to Zootopia, and the wedding is off it was crazy of me to think that his would work. You can keep the ring" said Nick.

Judy's dam finally broke and she hung her head and saw from her tear stained vision the clear image of Nick walking out the door and out of sight.

Judy finally managed to choke out some words that were inaudible to the bunnies standing next to her.

"P-p-please come b-back" said Judy in whispered sobs.

(Nick at the train station)

Nick had just arrived at the train station, he knew that he was leaving his car here but that didn't matter right now. He felt betrayed, but at the same time he felt a slight pang of guilt in his heart.

' _guilt?_ ' he thought

' _For what defending my former Fiance_ '. Nick quickly pushed these thoughts out of his mind and waited for the train to arrive.

After 15 minutes of waiting the train pulled into the station. The voice of an older man rung out through the intercom

'Next Train to Zootopia now boarding'.

Nick got onto the train and took a seat on the upper level section of the train and looked out into the night sky. It made him think of Judy that much more. So he picked up a newspaper and started to read some of the news stories.

After a good 5 minutes of mammals, mainly bunnies, boarding the train they started to pull out of the station. Nick put down his newspaper and looked out at the countryside, out of the corner of his eye he could have sworn he saw Judy on the platform waving to him, trying desperately to get his attention.

But Nick knew it was too good to be true, so he just keeping looking at the countryside as it started roll by faster and faster.

(At the same time with Judy)

Judy was currently on her parents couch, sobbing her eyeballs out. Her mother was holding her trying to calm her down while Stu, her father, stood by the door with his shotgun just waiting for the opportunity to shoot himself a fox.

"Stu put the gun away there is no need for it" said Bonnie while holding Judy close to her while she balled away into a tissue.

"There absolutely is a need for it, that no-for-good fox broke my daughters heart and if he has the balls to come back here, I think we're going to have a fox skin rug in the living room" said Stu putting on a slightly evil grin at the end of his statement.

That comment only made Judy cry more so Bonnie made him go away so as not to make Judy cry even more.

"M-m-mom, you should have seen him, he was so angry" said Judy her crying began to lighten.

"Judy I know its tough, but you did the right thing, he had no right to punch him like that" said Bonnie rubbing her daughters back in the process.

"I know, but was it worth it" said Judy.

"Was it worth losing the only mammal I ever truly loved over it".

Bonnie knew that what Judy was going threw was difficult, but she knew that her daughter was strong and somehow fix what has happened, as she had done many times before.

"Listen, sweetheart, I can't help you with this, this is between you and Nick and its your problem to solve, you two just need to talk" said Bonnie looking Judy straight in the eye.

"Your right mom" replied Judy.

"ah, but your not doing anything today, you need rest and he needs time to cool down" continued Bonnie.

"So go upstairs and take a nap, you could use it by the looks of thinks".

Judy nodded and thanked her mothers and headed up the stairs to her old room.

"Kids" said Bonnie to no one in particular.

(Back with Nick)

The train had arrived at Zootopia central station, Nick was astonished at how busy it was, it wasn't even rush hour yet. Nick got off the train and head back to his house and called up his grandfather, it took him a minute to hear the receiver on the other end pick up.

"Hello". Nick heard the voice of his grandfather, Richard, on the other end.

"Grandpa it me Nick" said Nick.

"Nick, well my boy hows Bunny Burrow treating you" asked Richard in a happy tone.

"Not so good" replied Nick in a monotone depressed voice.

"Whats wrong my boy?" asked Richard instant concern filling his words to the brim.

"Me and Judy got into a fight and..." Nick let the sentence hang in the air for a few seconds, finding it hard to make the words come out.

"and... what?" asked Richard waiting to hear the rest of the info.

"I..sorta...broke off the engagement" said Nick. With every word he spoke the reality hit him even harder.

"Nick I know this is hard for you, but right know you both need time to cool off from whatever happened, so just got take a nap and cool down a little. I'll over around supper time to discuss things with you" said Richard.

"Yes Grandpa, goodbye"

"Goodbye Nick".

Nick hung up the phone and stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed at the same time Judy was back in her parents home in Bunny Burrow.

Coincidentally both Nick and her were having the same dream. That Nick never broke off the engagement and that they were getting married that day. It made both Nick and Judy smile in the separate slumber, which led them both to think.

I Love You.

(A/N Sorry the chapter is short But I stayed up late and I wanted to get this chapter to you guys quick. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Also after reading some of the new reviews, which I love all reviews keep it up, I have seen that people don't like my constant switching from drama to happy, so I tried to correct it in this chapter. So, Ta Ta for Now)

Also Thank You for 115 Followers on this story.


	10. The Heart Wants What It Wants

Nick woke from a troubled slumber, he slowly looked over at his clock to check the time. It was 2:45 A.M. Nick wondered whether Judy was as restless as he was. He considered calling her but then remembered their fight at her reunion and decided against it.

Nick knew that he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon, especially with no one to cuddle with. So Nick got up from his bed and went to the kitchen and got out a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen table. As Nick was sitting there he spotted a piece of paper on the table, he recognized it instantly, it was his police re-application. He was going to surprise Judy with it while they were at her parents house. But that plan had back fired in tremendous fashion.

He picked it up and clutched it in his paw as he set his glass of water down and began to sob. He sat there like this for a little while, and then sleep over came him.

When he woke up his eyes snapped up to the clock in the kitchen, it was 9:38 A.M. and he knew that he had something to do. So he walked upstairs and took a shower. After drying his fur Nick threw on a his usual green shirt,purple tie, and tan slacks combo.

He then hurried downstairs and out the door and onto the street. He then hailed a cab, as he got in the cabbie, an old looking timber wolf, asked him where he was going.

"ZPD precinct one headquarters". The old wolf gave him a weird look but shrugged it off and just drove.

The drive to Precinct One's headquarters would have been short had it not been for a train that interrupted their travel.

After a while the train passed and they were able to continue to headquarters. After another good ten minutes they finally arrived at the building, Nick payed the driver and watched him speed off afterwards. Nick took in a deep breath and walked into the building.

Although he'd been in the building before it almost seemed like his first time stepping into the gigantic building. Nick looked ahead and saw the ever giddy Clawhauser sitting at his reception desk stuffing his pudgy face with doughnuts.

As Clawhauser was about to stuff another pastie into his already full maw, he saw something orange-ish red out of his peripheral vision. He turned his head and his face lit up with even more joy.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" asked Clawhauser.

"I am here to see the chief" replied Nick.

"What for?"

"Reasons, big guy, now will you let him know I'm coming".

Clawhauser nodded and go on the office intercom just as Nick started to walk up the stairs. Nick made his way to the chiefs office, he knocked three times, it was shortly followed by a gruff

"Come In".

Nick turned the door nob and walked into the office. Nick saw the giant water buffalo sitting behind his desk, hunched over looking at some papers. He looked up at Nick and a surprised look came to his features, it was only for a split second but it held true in the mind of Nick.

"Wilde? what are you doing here?" asked Bogo.

"Chief, I wanted to give this to you this" replied Nick handing Bogo the piece of paper.

"Whats this?" asked Bogo taking the paper from Nick and opening it.

"Its me re-applying to become an officer and Judy's partner again" replied Nick.

Bogo glanced down at the paper, it was an official paper complete with all of Nick's info and it was even stamped by the mayor himself.

"Its not going to be easy, you'll have to take a basic test to make sure you still have all the skills you require" replied Bogo looking down at the fox.

"I know, but I want to do this" replied Nick. Bogo nodded and told Nick come in when Hopps got back from Bunny Burrow. After saying this Bogo realized something,

"Say, Nick, why aren't you with Hopps in the Burrows" asked Bogo.

"We got into a fight and I left" replied Nick looking down at his paws in shame. Nick expected Bogo to say something, but he didn't. Nick looked back up at the chief and he just nodded.

Nick let himself out of the office and walked out of the building. Nick then realized that he forgot that his grandfather was coming over. So Nick waved down a cab and told him his address and they zoomed off.

(With Judy)

Judy had a horrible nights sleep, when she woke up her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. And to top if off she had caught Nick's sent as she passed the bedroom he was staying in. This only sent her into another crying fit, so she just went back to bed and stayed there for a few hours. At around 10:30 Bonnie, Judy's mother, came to check on her.

"Judy? Are you okay?" asked Bonnie while peaking her head through the door. Bonnie saw that Judy's head was buried into her pillow, she could also hear sobs coming from her daughter.

Bonnie sat on the edge of her bed and put a comforting paw on Judy's back. Judy then looked up at her.

"M.m...m..mom I M...m.. Hi...hi...him" Sobbed Judy as she proceeded to bury her head back into her pillow.

"I know you do sweetheart" replied Bonnie.

(Back With Nick)

Nick had just arrived back at home and saw that his grandpa wasn't there yet. Nick breath a sigh of relief and headed inside. Once inside Nick decided to call to see when his grandfather would be coming over.

Nick picked up the phone dialed his home number, after a few rings he heard the other end pick up.

"Hello?"

"Grandpa its me Nick". Nick noticed Richard,his grandfather,sounded a little tired.

"Nick my boy its good to talk to you, whats up" replied Richard.

"Well when he talked last night you said you would be coming over to talk to me, just wanted to know when" said Nick.

"Oh, Nick I'm sorry I got caught up in something, would you mind coming here instead?".

"Sure I don't mind, I could use some time away from the city".

The two agreed on travel arrangements and Nick put on a grey suit and took a cab to the train station.

After an hour or two of travel Nick had made it to the country side of Fox Burrows. It was beautiful open country side,

'no wonder Grandpa put his mansion back here its beautiful' thought Nick as the train zoomed through the country side. The train shortly arrived at the station ,Nick got off of the train and spotted a limo waiting with his grandfather standing next to it.

"Nick, over here, come on we have things to talk about" said Richard. Nick made his way over to the limo, after he got in his grandpa ordered the driver to take him to his house.

Nick and Richard didn't talk much during the drive, the only thing keeping Richard occupied was the cigarette in his lips.

Another good 25 minutes of driving and they finally arrived at Richard's house.

Even though he had been to his grandfathers house many times as a pup and an adult, the size still impressed him.

It had main marble stairs 100 feet wide and long in the front, 1000 feet and more of house to the sides and massive Roman Columns surrounding the building holding up a dark red brick roof.

Nick and Richard got out of the car and walked up the front stairs, before Nick could enter Richard stopped him.

"Now Nick there is someone in their that I think you don't really wanna see, but just remember that she his her because of me okay" said Richard.

Nick looked confused but nodded and proceeded anyway with his grandpa closely in tail. Nick walked into the huge entry way and still marveled at how neat and clean it was. Nick saw Richard heading towards the living room, Nick followed suit.

Nick was about to enter into the living room when he heard a familiar voice.

"Richard,dear, how was the trip" said the voice. Nick knew that voice, he and Judy knew it all too well, Nick turned the corner and saw a most despicable sight. Richard, his grandfather, was kissing Bellwether, former Assistant Mayor Bellwether.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS" yelled Nick. Richard just broke the kiss with ewe and looked up at Nick.

"I told you you wouldn't want to see her" said Richard.

Richard saw the anger and hurt Nick's eyes.

"Now Nick, now that I haven't done this to hurt you in any way. But listen to me I love her and she Loves me, can't you forget your anger for me Nick" continued Richard.

"Fine" said Nick through clenched teeth.

"If she makes you happy then so be it, but don't expect me to be all buddy buddy right away"

"That's completely understandable" said Richard taking a seat next to Dawn.

Nick went and sat opposite of Richard and Dawn.

"Nick, I just want to know I'm sorry for what I did to you and Judy" said Dawn barley loud enough to hear.

Nick sighed,

"I know you are, but I'm gonna need some time" replied Nick.

"Speaking of time what did you want to talk to me about?" asked Richard after ordering his butler to bring them drinks.

"Well, me and Judy, kinda, sorta, had a fight and she ,kinda, broke off the engagement" said Nick. The drink to which Richard was consuming was in a split second all on the floor. Nick couldn't help but chuckle slightly, his grandpa had done a real life spit take.

"WHAT, what do you mean the wedding is off" said Richard.

"I mean she and I got into a fight and she called of the wedding" replied Nick.

Richard took in a deep breath to calm himself and then continued.

"Nick my boy, of the very short time I have observed yours and Judy's relationship, I know for a fact that you and her are head over heels for each other" said Richard.

"That's what I thought too, but it turns out she doesn't love me that much" replied Nick. The next thing Richard did was interesting to say the least he got up from the couch and walked over to Nick.

He then proceed to slap Nick across the face, Nick then gripped his cheek in pain.

"Now you listen hear young man, look at yourself, I have never known any grandson of mine to give up so easily. If you want her back so badly then go, fight for her" said Richard putting a comforting paw on Nick's shoulder.

Nick took his paw away from his cheek.

"Yeah your right I need to go and get her back" said Nick feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins.

"That's the spirit" said Richard.

"Yeah, but did you have to slap me? It really hurts"

"Yeah, well five wars will give you some muscle let me tell you".

After that ordeal it was 1:30 in the afternoon, so they all decided to have lunch together, and then Nick would set out for Bunny Burrow.

As Nick,Richard, and Dawn all sat down at the table for lunch Nick decided to ask his grandfather a few questions.

"So, Grandpa, how'd you met her?" asked Nick in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Well, I went to go ask her about the financing and selling of her property after the night howler incident, and we got to talking and one thing led to another and I ended up getting her out of prison early and we started to date, does that answer your question" said Richard.

Nick nodded and they continued with their luncheon, they had artificial ham,mash potatoes with gravy, and beans. And to drink a fine vintage bottle of scotch from 1832. As they were drinking Nick asked a question.

"say Grandpa how did you get your paws on this vintage bottle of scotch"

"Well I was about 12 when I bought three of them , so I have had them pretty much all my life, and I was saving them for a special occasion" replied Richard.

Dawn nearly choked on her drink,

"You were 12 in 1832?".

"yeah, that's not a problem is it?"asked Richard while staring down at the ewe. Dawn gave a small no nod.

After that conversation Nick decided that it was time for him to leave. Nick who forgot that his car and most of his clothes were in Bunny Burrow. So Richard let him barrow his 1950 Chrysler Newport Dark blue.

Nick said goodbye to his grandfather and to dawn and set off to get his Bunny back.

' _Don't worry Judy I'm coming_ ' thought Nick as he sped down the road.

(A/N Sorry for the short chapter I have just been really busy with school and everything. I know I keep promising longer chapters, but I am really invested in this story and I want to get it our let me know if you want bigger chapters, with more story to them. Or longer chapters with slightly less story, or let me know if you want both. So Ta Ta For Now)


	11. Band Practice and Hugs

As Nick was driving from Fox Burrows he suddenly remembered that Gazelle had told him and Judy to meet her at the studio for a recording session. Nick thought that this was the perfect way to help win Judy back. So instead of heading out Bunny Burrows, Nick drove into the city to go Gazelle's music studio.

As he was driving into the city he pulled out his cellphone and called his grandpa. It rang a few times before he heard it pick up.

"Hello?"

"Grandpa, its Nick" said Nick.

"Nick, what is it" asked Richard.

"Listen I have an idea, but I need you to meet me at Gazelle's studio" replied Nick.

"Sure Nick, I'll be there ASAP" said Richard.

Nick thanked him and hung up.

After a good 35 minutes of heavy traffic Nick finally arrived at the studio. It was pretty obvious where it was. It was a giant glass building with the name 'Wilde Records' presented on the front.

Nick had been to the building a couple times with his grandpa while he was working for the bank.

Nick could never get over the lobby, it was black granite with gold trim. To say the least it was very beautiful. Nick then walked up to the reception desk where a female pig was sitting doing her nails.

"Excuse me" said Nick. The pig looked up from her nails and put a smile on her face.

"Yes, May I help you?" said the pig.

"Yes,yes you can, my name is Nick Wilde and I am hear to see Gazelle" said Nick.

"Well hello Nick, my name is Pamela, do you have an appointment?" asked Pamela.

Nick nodded as Pamela typed his name into the computer.

"Ah,yes, Nick Wilde right here go on up" said Pamela.

Nick nodded to her as he started towards the elevator. But before he could reach it she called out to him,

"Say Nick, you wouldn't happened to be related to Richard the owner would you?" asked Pamela.

"Yeah, I'm his grandson" replied Nick.

Before Pamela had a chance to stop him he was in the elevator and gone.

Nick felt the elevator lurch as it climbed the building to the upper floors where the studios were. The elevator stopped and the door opened, Nick stepped out of the elevator and proceed down the hallway.

As he reached the middle of the hall where the mixing and sound room was located Gazelle stepped out and then spotted Nick.

"Nick your here, but wheres Judy?" asked Gazelle.

"That's what I'm here about, me and her got into an argument and she broke off the engagement".

Gazelle gasped and tried to speak but Nick held up his paw and then continued.

"So I came here to write and record a song for her" finished Nick.

"That's a great idea Nick I..." said Gazelle but she was interrupted by a yell down the hall.

"NICK!"

Nick and Gazelle turned their heads to see Richard running down the hall guitar in paw.

"Nick, Nick, I'm...here" panted Richard as he doubled over out of breath.

"Its good to see that you made it grandpa, but are you going to be okay?" asked Nick putting a paw on his grandfathers back.

"Yeah,yeah, I'm fine. MAN!, I gotta quit smoking" replied Richard, whom over his coughing fit, stood back up.

"Anyway do you think we can do that" asked Nick to Gazelle.

"Of course do you have anything already made".

Nick patted around his pockets and then felt a folded piece of paper in his coat pocket. He pulled it out and found that it was the song that he had writin' for Judy shortly after quitting his job at the ZPD.

Nick nodded and the three headed into the studio.

Nick was as determined as ever to make something to express his love for Judy.

(With Judy)

Judy was still moping around the house, she just couldn't get over losing Nick. She had just made her way to the kitchen where she found her parents sitting at the table both drinking coffee.

Judy looked a mess, she wore an old grey baggy t shirt which only hung on her by the ends of her shoulders, so it exposed her bra straps. She also wore old baggy grey sweat pants which just hung off her hips exposing the brim of her panties.

But she didn't care how she looked, she just wanted to stop the hurting that tortured her day and night for leaving Nick.

"Honey can we talk" Judy heard her mom say. She turned to face them and slowly nodded to them.

Judy walked over and pulled out a chair for herself at the table.

"Judy, Honey, we know that its tough but you need to get out of this rut or you'll spend the rest of your life like this" said Bonnie.

"I know mom, I...I... Just M...miss him so much" replied Judy starting to let out more tears.

"Jude your mothers right, you need to get over him and be happy again, cause to be honest its dragging the rest of us down" said Stu.

Bonnie gave a smack on the arm and a death glare to Stu for saying that.

"No mom he's right I should at least try to be happy" said Judy giving a weak smile.

"Well dear, would you like to accompany us and your brothers and sisters down to the county fair?" asked Bonnie.

"Sure just let me go get changed" said Judy exiting the kitchen and walking back to her room. As she walked back Bonnie turned to Stu.

"We need to get them back together"

"WHAT!" yelled Stu. But before he could continue yelling Bonnie clamped his maw shut with her paw.

"Now Stu, you say how unhappy she is without him and you and I both know that smile was pretty forced" said Bonnie.

"I don't know bon. Maybe they weren't meant to be together, you know because she's a bunny and he is a FOX" replied Stu.

"Stu, do you honestly believe that she would be this sad over someone she was truly in love with" said Bonnie.

"Your right bon, we have to help them fix this. Even though he's a fox, I just can't stand to see my daughter unhappy" said Stu.

Both Stu and Bonnie finished talking just before Judy entered the kitchen. She was wearing a white sundress with a yellow sash around her waist.

"I'm ready to go when you are" said Judy.

Bonnie gave Stu one final looked before turning to her daughter and smiling and guiding her to the car.

'Let's hope this goes well' thought Stu.

(Back With Nick)

They had just gotten into the studio and had written and recorded two songs. After recording the two songs Richard suggested that the three of them, Nick, Himself, and Gazelle go out for lunch while the songs where being mixed.

They decided to have lunch at the penthouse which Richard had built on the top floor of the studio. It was nothing fancy, it looked like the interior of any regular home, it felt cozy to say none the less.

They all sat down to have their lunch which consisted of a salad for Gazelle, Ham and cabbage soup for Richard, and a Roast beef sandwich for Nick. (The meat is synthetic)

As they were all eating Richard decided to drum up some pleasant conversation.

"So Nick, do you think the recordings went well" asked Richard.

"Yeah I think so, I didn't know dad could play drums like that" replied Nick.

Richard nodded and slowed his spoon of soup and then continued.

"Yes, most of the Wilde family are musicians, your uncle Robert for example is an excellent bass and trumpet player. And that's just the tip of the iceberg, he plays many more instruments beautifully" said Richard.

"Wow your family sounds amazing" commented Gazelle.

Richard Just nodded and the three then continued eating their lunches. But as they neared the end of their lunch Richard suddenly remembered something.

"Nick I forgot to tell you I scheduled a performance for you today" said Richard while patting his lips with a napkin.

Nick's eye nearly popped out of his head.

"WHAT!" yelled Nick nearly choking on his food.

"Well you need to convey your songs to Judy some how, don't you?" said Richard with a small smirk on his features.

"But how is a random concert going to get her attention?" asked Gazelle. Richard put a big know-it-all grin on his face.

"She have to notice if its in her hometown" replied Richard.

"WHAT!" yelled both Nick and Gazelle.

"Yes, the Bunny Burrows county fair is in and they have a stage for musical acts" said Richard while finishing his soup with a small burp.

"Alright, suppose we go their and perform, but how are you going to make sure that Judy sees me singing" said Nick still slightly skeptical of the whole plan.

"That's simple your playing the evening performance at around 9:00 P.M. and I checked and she and her parents bought tickets" replied Richard.

Gazelle looked slightly amazed.

"How do you manage to do all this?" asked Gazelle.

"After years of running countless business's you learn to be one step ahead of the game" replied Richard.

Nick then stood up from the table,

"Alright, if I am going on at nine we better go and practice for the performance" said Nick wiping his muzzle with a napkin before putting it in the trash that was a few feet away.

But then a question came to Nick's mind.

"hey Grandpa"

"Yes Nick"

"Who's going to play with me on stage, each of the two songs need more than one person"

"Don't worry myself,your father, and your uncle Robert will be joining you".

Nick nodded in approval and they continued down the hall to the studio to practice before the show.

(At the same time with Judy)

Judy was having a decent time on the fair, there were some games that she helped her younger brothers and sisters win at. She had saw her dad and a friend of his go at it in the boxing ring.

But she still felt mighty sad on the inside, even with all the distractions she knew that there was still pain inside her that just wouldn't give up.

Judy decided to make her way over to the pie and sweets stand that Gideon was running. She say the pudgy fox standing behind the counter with a blue and white strip shirt on along with his red apron.

As she approached his stand he had just finished selling a lollipop to a small tan bunny, whom looked no older than 5.

"Well howdy Judy, how are you doin' this fine afternoon" asked Gideon in his cheerful country drawl.

Judy sighed,

"I'm doing okay,I guess, I'm just going threw a lot right now" replied Judy her ears drooping low.

Gideon instantly felt concern for Judy, because as long as he's known her she was always the ever giving fountain of inspiration and positivity, so her being as down as she was, was completely out of character.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" asked Gideon. Judy shook her head smally in a no fashion.

"No, I wouldn't want to burden your business" replied Judy her ears and shoulders sinking ever lower, lower than Gideon ever thought possible.

"No I can close up for a minute, besides you look like you could use a talk" said Gideon removing his apron and an 'on break' sign on his stand.

He then proceeded to grab Judy and take her behind his stand into a large tent he had set up so when evening came he could sit and enjoy himself.

So He and Judy pulled up chairs and sat next to each other.

"So Judy whats going on?" asked Gideon.

"N...nothing" replied Judy her voice breaking and tears starting to form.

Gideon felt bad and pulled Judy into a hug. After she felt herself get pulled into the hug she didn't bother holding back her tears any longer.

"Ssh..Ssh it's alright" said Gideon rubbing Judy's back in a comforting manner.

"G...Gideon I..i...i M..m...m..i..ss him s..s...s...so m..much" Judy sobbed into the fox's shoulder.

Gideon saw that her tears were soaking his shirt, but he didn't care. He knew that Judy need a shoulder to cry on since no one else would be it, he would.

"I know you do, but you need to have hope, he is probably just as heart broken as you are" said Gideon.

Judy just sat there sobbing into Gideon Grey's shoulder for a good while and Gideon just let her let it all out.

(Back with Nick)

Nick,Richard,Joe, and Nick's uncle Robert had just finished rehearsing the songs that Nick was going to sing at the county fair. Despite the latter three being older, their voices sounded like they were twenty, and their playing skill was that of a superb prodigy.

"Alright everyone good rehearsal, now I've chartered a bus for us to take out to Bunny Burrows, it should be hear soon, so Joe Robert I want you two to help pack up all of the equipment" said Richard.

"Yes dad" replied the two middle aged foxes.

As they were packing up the equipment Richard pulled Nick aside.

"Listen Nick the Bunny's reception of us might not be warm or the least bit kind, but when that happens I want you to remember that this is all for Judy" said Richard.

"I know, and I'll remember your advice" replied Nick.

"Good boy, now go help your Uncle and Father, they look like they could use the help" said Richard pointing to the two middle aged foxes both bent over yelling at each other over the others back pain.

As Nick rushed over to help them Richard chuckled lightly at his two sons.

' _Those two always did make me chuckle, I mean for god sakes their like two of the three stooges_ ' thought Richard.

It only took the four of them 45 minutes to get packed up and get everything in the bus's cargo area.

As they all sat down Nick sat alone in the middle of the bus while the three older men took naps. And as Nick was staring out of the window admiring the full beauty of the nearly setting sun only one thought crossed threw his mind.

' _I'm coming back for you Judy, and I just hope you don't hate me as much as I love you_ '

(A/N Thank You so much for all the constructive criticism and all the favorites and follows, I can't express how happy it makes me to see that people like my story. And now that school is done with I will be trying my damnedest to get chapters out quicker. But as people requested that want more story and longer chapters, so it will take some more time. But anyways, Ta Ta For Now)


	12. The Concert and The Proposal

As Nick stared out the window thinking of Judy the three older mammals slowly woke up from the short lived dreams of napping the whole way. Richard was the first up, as he sat up a few of his joints popped and his bones cracked.

After he sat up his two sons also sat up and joined him near a small table on the left side of the bus. On the table sat some papers, an ashtray and Richard's pack of they sat down Richard reached for the pack of Cigarettes when a paw came and whacked his.

"OW" said Richard holding his right paw.

"You don't need you, you need to quite" said Robert Richard's second youngest by his third wife.

"Says you" replied Richard.

"Says the doctor dad, he told you your lucky to be alive for as old as you are. And that smoking will only make it more likely the cancer will come back"

"Hey I only had cancer three other times, for as old as I am that's pretty good"

"That's still once every 65 years and it only got worse each time, and your about due for another round, your too old to be taking your life in your hands".

Richard didn't have any comeback so he simply stopped talking and got out his reading glasses and a piece of paper out of his suit pocket.

"Joe, Robert, This is my will" said Richard holding up the paper.

"I want to go over it while you too are here" continued Richard.

"Dad can we not discuss this now" asked Joe. Richard shook his head,

"No we have too, as Robert stated I am extremely old and need to be taking more precautions with my life and that includes whom gets what when I'm gone" replied Richard.

Joe and Robert nodded their heads simultaneously as Richard straightened the paper and started to read.

The Last Will and Testament Of Richard R. Wilde

 **I Richard R. Wilde, of sound body and mind, leave the following of my earthly possessions to My two living heirs, Joseph and Robert Wilde.**

 **For Joseph I leave all of my holdings and company's as well as 90% of all of my fortune and other financial and physical possessions.**

 **For Robert I leave to him an inheritance of three automobiles and a tax free lump sum of $3,250,000. As well as access to the family funds and corporation until his death.**

 **This agreement shall carry on one generation at a time. Each son shall hand it down to their children for so on and so fourth for as long as the current heir will see fit.**

 **Signed Richard R. Wilde**

"That's it boys" said Richard putting the paper down on the table in front of him.

"That seem fair"

Joe and Robert nodded their heads.

"Good, now how about a game of black-jack" said Richard pulling out a silver case that contained a poker set.

"Sure" said Joe

"Sound good" added Robert.

As they three older foxes were setting up their poker game Nick was still staring out the window thinking about his beautiful bunny, and how stupid he was to loose her so quickly.

"Hey Nick".

Nick heard the call but decided to ignore it, until he felt someone shaking him by his shoulder. Nick broke his trance and looked up to see Richard.

"Hey grandpa, whats going on" asked Nick.

"Were here Nick" replied Richard.

"Oh, I didn't realize that I was that deep in thought" said Nick. Richard gave a light chuckle and put his paw on Nick's back.

"Its alright,let's just get this equipment packed into the truck and get it off to the fair its about 7:30 now, so by the time we and equipment get their and setup the show will start" said Richard while helping Nick gather his belongings and get them off of the bus.

After 15 minutes of loading and heavy lifting the four members of the Wilde family piled into a taxi and drove off towards the Bunny Burrow County Fair.

"So Son you nervous" asked Joe putting his arm around Nick.

"Yes and No, I mean on one paw I really want to get Judy back, but on the other I'm afraid that they'll hate me" replied Nick.

"You'll be fine, just don't worry about it, just go out there and sing your heart out" said Richard from the front seat of the Taxi Cab.

"Yeah don't worry about it, they can't hate you if you got some of the best musicians in Zootopia backing you up" said Robert.

Nick,Richard, and Joe gave a collective chuckle. After the pep talk the rest of the cab ride was spent in silence.

(30 Minutes Later)

They arrived at the Bunny Burrow County Fair at about 8:04. Since their set wasn't until Richard went to go see the stage operators about getting their equipment set up on stage. Joe on the other hand went to the bar with Robert.

Nick was left completely alone in a fair full of bunny's, Nick wasn't very good at just shrugging off the looks of confusion from most of the bunny's faces.

So Nick decided that their was only one mammal that would give him a pleasant conversation, Gideon Grey. Judy had introduced the two to each other within the first six months of them dating.

Nick found Gideon to be likable and that was about it, Nick didn't like how much of a pushover he could be at times. But that didn't stop Nick from taking a small liking to the pie baker.

As he made his way over to Gideon's pie stand Nick noticed more bunny's staring at him with either confused or angry hate filled looks, this made him quicken his pace towards the end of the fair were most of the food based items were.

As he was nearing that end of the fair he spotted Gideon's stand, but he noticed that closed sign sitting on the counter of the stand. He continued to walk towards the stand, as he got closer he noticed a tent set up behind the stand along with his van.

Nick went around the stand and peaked inside the tent. Their he saw Gideon in a Blue and White stripped shirt and black pleated slacks, sitting in a lawn chair sipping on lemonade.

"Gideon?" asked Nick unsure of how to get his attention.

Gideon lifted the shades from his face and saw that it was Nick calling his name.

"Nick, what are you doing here?" asked Gideon.

"Well I'm here for some more of your blueberry pie and I'm here to get Judy back" replied Nick fulling walking into the big tent.

"Well I don't have some pie on me right now but I will have one ready tomorrow, and yeah I heard about you and Judy calling it quits, I hope that your plan works whatever it is" said Gideon.

"Yeah I do too" replied Nick.

"You know I talked to her today" said Gideon.

Nick's eye light up with hope.

"You did" said Nick almost like an overly giddy school boy. "Was she okay"

Gideon shook his head,

"No, she seemed sad, mainly sad over your guys's breakup"

"Oh" said Nick his ears flattening against his skull.

"But she did tell me she wanted you back, and by the way she was crying she want's you back badly" said Gideon.

Nick's ears shot up and a hope filled look came across his face.

"She...She really said that" asked Nick his voice filled to the brim with hope.

Gideon nodded back without hesitation.

"Thank You Gideon you've been a good friend, how could I ever thank you" said Nick.

"Well you could sit down and have a glass of lemonade with me" replied Gideon pouring another glass for himself and then one for Nick.

"I think I can do that".

The two foxes sat there for the next 25 minutes just bullshitting and talking, it was a nice way for both Gideon and Nick to blow off some steam and for them to get to know each other better.

Nick checked his watch and it was about 8:50, he quickly thanked Gideon for the drink and the conversation and then darted off to the amphitheater where he was preforming in ten minutes.

As he neared the Amphitheater Nick spotted Richard,his Father, and his Uncle Robert. They were all laughing and walking side-by-side, Nick could see the resemblance between the three.

As he neared them he caught a heavy smell of cigarette smoke. And not to Nick's surprise His Father and Richard were smoking, although Nick and his mother had nagged both of them quit. Of course they both promised but never did.

But Nick's Uncle Robert was better, he only smoked when Nick was really little, in fact he quit around the same time his Mom and Dad got divorced. When Nick, being the dumb little cub he was, asked him why he said that his brother need an example to take from since he was really sad and really needed a shoulder to lean on.

Nick finally walked up to them and joined them in walking to the stage. When they got near they saw a sea of Bunnies flooding into the theaters entrance. Nick took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do.

(With Judy)

Judy was herself heading towards the Amphitheater with her parents. She was helping her mother keep her dad balanced since his injuries were still bugging him.

Judy sighed, thinking about how much she didn't want to be hear, and about how much she just wanted to go home and cry about Nick more. But she knew that this was to make her parents happy, and that was something she just felt obligated to do, to make her parents happy.

As she sat down with her parents and a good number of her younger siblings she noticed that the curtain was closed, in the many times she had attended the music shows the curtain was never closed. But for some reason it was, her police instinct told her that something was up, but on the other hand they were just probably just trying give the show something fresh.

She was just waiting for it to be over.

(Back With Nick)

The Four Foxes had just arrived back stage with 8 minutes to spare, as they arrived backstage they noticed that the their instruments and mics were already set up and ready to go. Nick had also noticed that the curtain was closed, that gave him a small bit of comfort, if it only for a little bit.

"Alright gather around" said Richard grabbing the attention of the other three, they all gathered around him to hear what he had to say.

"Remember everyone where here to help Nick get Judy back so lets make this a good performance"

Every shook their heads in agreement. Richard that was handed four hangers with black suits hanging on them.

"Suit up" said Richard.

They all took their suits and head off to the rooms backstage to get changed. After getting changed they took their positions on stage and got ready for the performance of a lifetime.

With his Dad on the drums, his Uncle and Grandfather on backup guitars, and himself on lead, he was ready to get his bunny back.

(With Judy)

Has Judy was just about ready to leave and just skip the concert, but then the curtain opened and she was greeted with the most shocking site, there was Nick and his family in black suits with skinny black ties getting ready to play.

Judy took a good look at Nick and saw that he looked just as handsome as always. Judy thought that she was hallucinating, she saw that a bunny in front of her had a play bill.

"Excuse me, could I see that playbill" asked Judy

The Bunny just nodded and handed her the playbill. She quickly flipped through all the ads from the local business's to the preforming tonight section. She saw several other bands had gone on earlier in the day, but at the 9-12 P.M. slot was a band called The Wilde Four, Judy chuckled and then looked at whom was playing what. The play bill read.

 **Nick Wilde** \- Lead Vocals, Lead guitar, piano, and Violin.

 **Joseph** **Wilde** \- Backing Vocals,Guitar,Drums, Piano.

 **Richard Wilde** \- Lead Vocals, Backing Vocals, Backing Guitar, Piano, Drums, Standing Bass.

 **Robert Wilde** \- Backing Vocals, Bass Guitar, Backing Guitar, Piano.

Judy was pretty surprised at how many instruments they could all play especially Nick. She was also very surprised at how they managed to get the nine to midnight slot. It was a very sought after slot, she should know because back when she was going through her boy band phase the nine to twelve were always the harder tickets to get when a notable name came through the burrows.

She was excited and nervous at the same time.

(With Nick)

Nick walked up to the lead mic, the mics look like they were from the 1950s.

"How's everyone doing" said Nick into the mic.

The crowd gave him a little cheer and clap to signify that they were all in a good mood.

"Well that's good to hear, Well I'm Nick and this is The Wilde Four and were hear to play some songs for you"

The audience gave another cheer. Nick was surprised that a theater full of bunnies was actually cheering him on.

"But before we get started I have to say one thing"

"About two days I lost the love of my life and she's here tonight and I want to try and get her back, because Honey I miss you"

The audience gave a huge cheer, along with whistles and claps.

"I have one song I will be singing for her tonight, that I hope conveys how I feel lost without her"

After Nick's little bit to the audience Nick and Robert switched to acoustic guitars and Richard switched over to a banjo.

After connecting their instruments to the speaker system the started to play.

[The song is called The Girl by City and Colour, go to YouTube and listen to it while you read]

I wish I could do better by you,

'cause that's what you deserve

You sacrifice so much of your life

In order for this to work.

While I'm off chasing my own dreams

Sailing around the world

Please know that I'm yours to keep

My beautiful girl

When you cry a piece of my heart dies

Knowing that I may have been the cause

If you were to leave

Fulfill someone else's dreams

I think I might totally be lost

You don't ask for no diamond rings no delicate string of pearls

That's why I wrote this song to sing

My beautiful girl

ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh

(With Judy)

Judy was as surprised as was everyone at how good Nick's voice was and she could help but cheer along with everyone else

(With Nick)

One, two, one two three four

I wish I could do better by you

'cause it's what you deserve

You sacrifice so much of your life

in order for this to work

While I'm off chasing my own dreams (my own dreams)

sailing around the world ('round the world)

Please know that I'm yours to keep

My beautiful girl

And when you cry a piece of my heart dies

Knowing that I may have been the cause

If you were to leave and fulfill someone else's dreams

I think I might totally be lost

(With Judy)

Judy's eyes began tear up at the ballad he was singing for her.

(With Nick)

But you don't ask for no diamond rings (Diamond rings)

No delicate string of pearls (String of pearls)

That's why I wrote this song to sing

My beautiful girl

ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh

ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh

ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh

ooooo ooo ohhh ohh oh oh

But you don't ask for no diamond rings (Diamond rings)

No delicate string of pearls (String of Pearls)

That's why I wrote this song to sing

My beautiful girl.

After the last note was strummed the entire audience was on their feet cheering Nick and the band on.

Judy with tears in her eyes sprinted towards the stage. Towards _Her_ fox.

Nick saw Judy running down the isle towards him and before he knew what hit him Judy tackled Nick and the two gave a huge passionate kiss on stage in front of everyone. As soon as they kissed the entire theater went nuts with cheers,claps, whistles and everything in between.

"I Missed so Much" they both whispered in each others ears.

"I'm sorry I left, I should have stayed and talked things out with you" said Nick still hugging his beloved Bunny.

"I'm sorry I over reacted, I knew you were just trying to protect me" replied Judy giving Nick another kiss on the lips.

"I take to you over the show okay" said Nick.

"Okay, I love you" replied Judy.

"I love you too".

The rest of the night went off without a hitch. Nick and his band preformed many different songs including.

Another Sad and Lonely Night,Stand By Me,Let Her Dance, Saw Her Standing There, By Your Side, and many other songs of various variety's.

Near the end Nick took a break and him and Judy went and sat on a hill over looking the theater. Judy had rested her head on Nick's shoulder.

"I'm glad your not mad and at me any more" said Nick.

"I'm glad that we didn't let some pointless argument break us apart, lets make a promise right now to never let small and petty fights break us apart again" replied Judy.

"Of course, but that still leaves one question" said Nick.

"Whats that?" asked Judy not moving her head from Nick's shoulder.

"Do you still want to marry me?" asked Nick. Taking a very expensive looking ring out of his pants pocket and holding it in front of Judy's face.

Judy lifted her head from Nick's shoulder and froze in place. The ring was 24k gold and a 100 purity diamond on top.

"N..n..Nick where did you get this?" asked Judy her voice quivering.

"Its a family airloom, it was my mothers, before that it was my fathers grandmas and so on and so forth, this ring is 25 Generations old, and now I want the girl I want to spend the rest of my life with yo have it. So I'll ask you again, Will You Marry Me?"

Judy's eyes walled up with tears and she nodded her head yes repeatedly before she managed to squeek out a small and faint

"Y...Yes" said Judy finally bursting into tears of joy and wrapping her arms around his solid shoulders.

Nick managed to slip the ring on her ring finder while she was crying into his shoulder.

"I Love You Nick" sobbed Judy.

"I Love you Too Judy" replied Nick a tear forming in his eye.

And there the two lovers sat, light cast apon them by the thousands of stars in the galaxy, for the first time in a long time Nick was finally.

Happy

(A/N Thanks so much for reading, this isn't the end but I just wanted to thank everyone for liking the story so much. I will be trying to get another chapter out soon. Warning it will probably skip quite a a bit of time, so be ready for that. So Ta Ta For Now)


	13. The Wedding and The Hill

( **Hey Guys I know I don't do pre-story messages, but I wanted some input on the story. I was thinking of two ways I can continue the story, I could keep doing chapters on this one, or I could start a new story. So please give me some feedback on what you guys want. Okay, Thanks)**

August 25, 2016

The date of the wedding of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, it had been a couple rough months getting the wedding prepped and ready to go, but in the end it all worked out. Right now both the bride and groom were getting ready to get married.

Both Nick and Judy were nervous wrecks, although Nick hid it a little bit better, he was still off his rocker worried that something would go wrong.

While Richard was in Nick's dressing room helping him get ready, Richard could tell that Nick was a wreck on the inside, he could consistently see beads of swet forming on his brow.

"Don't be so tense, be calm" said Richard while fixing Nick's bow tie. Nick looked quite handsome in a black and white tux combo which hugged his slightly built physique perfectly, thanks to Richard's old friend of a tailor, who had done tux's for many of Zootopia's movie stars.

" I can't help it, in just a few minutes I'm getting married to the woman I love and someone from her family who doesn't like foxes could object" replied Nick.

"Hey don't worry about it, if anybody speaks a word I'll punch'em so hard their snout will be facing backwards" said Richard giving a small chuckle and comforting smile.

"You always did have a way with words" said Nick, his speech was coated ,nearly dripping, with sarcasm.

"Now lets Finnish getting ready and get you out there, you have a bunny to marry".

(With Judy)

Judy's mother was helping Judy with the wedding dress. It was an absolutely stunning white gown, with frilly lace around all the edges. It was strapless, mainly because Judy, being the chesty bunny she is, decided that it would hold up alright.

"Mom, I'm nervous" said Judy, as her mom was helping her fix her fur.

"I know sweetie, but you've done bigger things than this, its really not that big a deal" replied Her mother.

Judy spun around on the stool she was sitting on and looked at her mom.

"Mom this isn't just some thing, he's the person I love and will love forever and this is the place to make it official, how can this not be a big deal"

Bonnie sighed and pulled up a chair and sat next to her daughter.

"Listen Judy, its just not part of Bunny culture to make a big deal out of weddings, I mean me and your father got married in his family's barn 2 weeks after high school ended, so I'm sorry I'm just not used to all the fuss and commotion" replied Bonnie.

"Mom its alright, I know you're just as nervous as I am, but I need some help getting through this because right now I'm becoming a wreck" said Judy.

Bonnie gave a smile and small chuckle and got back to getting Judy ready.

(Normal View)

After 25 minutes of getting ready Nick went up to the alter and waited for his bride to walk up the aisle.

Nick looked out into the church, on the right side from the alter was Judy's family, well not all of it but just the essential members. On the right was his family, it was one of the very few times his mother and father ever agreed to be in the same room as each other.

But Nick didn't get in too deep into his own thoughts, he wouldn't want to miss Judy walking down the aisle looking beautiful in her wedding dress.

As he waited he wondered about what their life as a married couple would be like.

Nick then heard the organ began to chime 'Here Comes The Bride' throughout the large stone church. Nick took a deep breath and prepared himself.

(With Judy)

Judy was standing behind the large wooden doors leading into the cathedral waiting for her Que to come in. Her father was standing next to her,his arms in hers, in his best suit, his head fur was combed back with gel.

"Hey, come on Jude don't be so nervous" said Stu.

"Is it really that obvious?" replied Judy who was starting to fret.

"Honey just calm down everything is going to be fine" said Stu giving a soft reassuring pat on Judy's arm.

Judy took a deep breath and calmed herself. She then heard the organ begin to play 'Here Comes The Bride'. She knew that it was now or never and that she needed and wanted to go through with it.

The large wooden doors leading into the cathedral swung open to revel the whole of the church. Judy and her Father then began to walk arm-in-arm down the aisle.

Judy couldn't help but notice how handsome Nick looked in his tuxedo. It hug his slightly toned build and showed off everything that the police academy helped him gain while in training.

(Normal View)

As Judy neared the alter, both her and Nick's hearts began to race.

' _God she looks_ _glorious_ ' thought Nick as Judy gracefully walked down the aisle.

Stu and Judy finally got to the end of the long walk to the alter. After he let go of her arm he took his place, sitting next to Bonnie in the very front row of Hopps' family section.

And Judy took her place next to Nick at the alter. The two joined paws as the priest opened the Bible and began to read the wedding vows.

"Nick do you take Judy to be your lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold, through rich and through poor, through sickness and in health till death do you part" said the priest to Nick.

"I do" replied Nick while looking into Judy's eyes which had tears in their corners.

"Judy do you take Judy to be your lawfully wedded Wife, to have and to hold, through rich and through poor, through sickness and in health till death do you part" said the priest to Judy.

"I do" replied Judy whom, through her own tears, saw water forming in Nick's eyes as well.

"Then by the power vested in me, by the city of Zootopia, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the priest.

Nick and Judy turned towards each other, the two looked at each other for only a moment before kissing in an passionate embrace that got both family's on their paws clapping and cheering.

"I Love you" said Nick with a genuine smile of pure happiness on his face.

"I Love you too" replied Judy.

The two just kept kissing releasing all of the happiness they felt for each other into their respective partners muzzle.

After they broke the kiss the family headed off to the reception, which was being held back in Bunny Burrow at Judy's family barn, which was huge. It was the size of a small stadium, maybe smaller, but to someone like Nick it was pretty big.

Both Nick and Judy were taking a private limo to the reception so they could have some alone time together, there limo driver was non other than Mr. Manchas. Ever since the Night Howler Case they had been good friends with the panther, he even was a best man at the wedding, second to Nick's brother.

(In The Limo With Nick and Judy)

The two mammals were cuddling next to each other, its like they were holding on for dear life and they were afraid that if they let go the other would cease to exist.

"I love you Nick" said Judy while leaning onto Nick's chest.

"I love you too Carrots, which reminds me I have something for you" replied Nick sitting up.

Judy blushed and punched Nick in the arm.

"Nick not in front of Mr. Manchas" said Judy an embarrassed look on he features.

Nick looked confused for a second, and then a smile grew on his face as well as a quiet chuckle.

"Well fluff, I didn't know you were so eager to get things on, but that's not the surprise" said Nick reaching into his tux jacket pocket.

Judy kept a look of curiosity plastered on her maw, wondering what Nick had for her. Nick pulled out a piece of yellow paper. Judy was confused, he was giving her paper?

"Nick, I don't know why your giving me a piece of yellow paper, I have plenty at home" said Judy looking at Nick strangely.

"Just open it up and then you say what ever you want" said Nick handing her the folded over paper.

Judy ,for the benefit of them being newly weds, opened the paper and nearly busted with happiness. It was a copy of Nick's re-admittance letter to the ZPD, and to the position as Judy's partner in Precinct One.

Judy turned towards Nick with tears of happiness in her eyes, Nick just opened his arms expecting a soft and rabbit like hug, instead he was tackled to the floor of the limo and was being given kisses by Judy all over his face.

"I love you, you Sly Fox" said Judy as she squeezed his mid section as hard as she could.

"I love you to Carrots".

Judy looked up at Nick with much more than tears in her eyes, all Nick saw was pure lust. And if Nick knew one things that Bunny's were good at, besides growing plants, it was reproducing in mass scale.

"Manchas, you might want to close that window, its about to get Wilde in here" said Judy. (Sorry for the pun couldn't help myself)

"Of course Mrs. Wilde" said Manchas.

After Manchas said that it drove her over the edge and her and Nick could be heard moaning the entire way to Bunny Burrows.

(2 Hours Later)

Nick and Judy had both gotten re-dressed and were cuddling on the the Limo's seat. The two didn't speak, they were just holding each other in silence.

Eventually arrived at the Hopp's household, both Nick and Judy thanked him for the ride and got out of the limo and head towards the barn, which was located near the back yard.

Judy gasped at the sight of the barn. It was decorated with lights and all sorts of wedding like decorations. The inside looked even better, there were tables with food everywhere, there was even a dance floor with room for a small band in the back.

As Judy was gaping at the barn her parents came up beside the newly weds.

"I see you noticed the barn" said Bonnie.

"It looks great , Thank You" replied Nick for Judy, since she was still taking in how good the barn looked all spruced up.

"Please Nick, call me Bonnie, and your welcome" said Bonnie.

"Well thank you again Mrs. Ho- Bonnie I think we'll get inside now" said Nick taking Judy by the paw to lead her to the barn.

By the time Nick had dragged Judy to the entrance of the barn she seemed to snap out of her trance.

"Judy you gonna be alright?, you don't need a bucket of ice water dumped on your head do you" said Nick in a sarcastic tone.

"I'm sorry Nick, its just, the barn hasn't looked this good in a long time" replied Judy.

Nick put his paw up.

"Carrots its fine" said Nick. But then Nick thought about something.

"Wait, Carrots, _THIS_ is the barn?" asked Nick

"Yeah, Why?" said Judy giving Nick a slightly confused look.

"Well I don't know, maybe its because, its the size of a small Tusk-ball Stadium" replied Nick pointing his arms around the barn for emphasis.

"Well, I mean, we are Bunny's so everything we have is made for an army" said Judy.

"Alright that seems like a good answer, now shall we dance " said Nick as Nick's Father, Grandfather, Uncle,and Brother step on stage and fill the band position.

Judy nodded and Nick led her to middle of the floor for their first dance as a married couple. Richard got on the mic and used his golden pipes to begin to sing the song 'Can't Hep Falling In Love(With You)'.

Nick put his hand on Judy's waist and she hugged his midsection and the two began to dance. Although, due to height differences, it looked awkward they didn't care, they were just happy to be together.

(6 Hours Later)

It was about Midnight and the reception was still going strong, at least for those who weren't drunk off their asses. Nick and Judy had danced a few dances and had cut the cake, which was made by Gideon Grey.

But after a few hours of being in the hot and packed barn they decided to get away for a little bit.

They both went to a hill over looking the Hopps Farm. A spot familiar to both Nick and Judy. The two sat in the grass feeling the cool breeze against their fur, as they cuddled the two gazed into each others eyes.

"Hey Nick" said Judy.

"Yes my dear Judy" replied Nick.

"You know I love you"

"Of course"

"But do you really know" said Judy.

Nick sat up and looked at Judy confused. But before Nick could get a word in Judy continued.

"Nick, you're the light of my life, the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I can make through the day, even though you can get on my nerves I couldn't imagine life without you or your smile or even, yes even, your horrible puns and jokes. Which brighten up my day more than you think"

Nick's eyes began to form tears, as did Judy's.

"Well since we're getting this all out now I have something to say as well" said Nick.

"Judy Lavern Hopps, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, before you I was nothing but a lowly conman that the world had labeled as a failure and a scoundrel. But you helped me show them that I can be so much more than just a typical fox. You showed me how to love and let me true colors show, you also brighten my day, with your optimism and your bright smile, and even your occasional grumpy spell, they all make me love you even more."

Judy couldn't help but shed some tears and neither could Nick. The two joined in a kiss where all the passion for each other came out.

"I Love you Judy" said Nick.

"I love you too Nick " replied Judy.

"Forever?"

"Forever"

(A/N Thanks for reading, if you want more and want this to continue let me know. Ta Ta For Now)


	14. The Hot Tub

Nick and Judy had just made their way down from the hill and saw the their reception was still going strong. But both of them were tired, so they decided to just go to bed. Which was another problem they would have to solve. Even thought Nick had slept in the burrow, he had complained to Judy on how his back hurt the next day.

So they decided that they would call a cab and get a hotel room near the center of the Tri-burrows, so that both Her and Nick could sleep peacefully. But before they could leave Judy wanted to say thanks to her parents and let them know where they were going, just so they wouldn't worry.

When Nick and Judy found Stu and Bonnie they were sitting on the patio attached to the back of the main Burrow. Both of them were just sitting, sipping their drinks and watching the party.

"Hey, Mom,Dad?" said Judy

Both of them looked at the couple.

"Yes Judy?" asked Bonnie

"Me and Nick are going to get a hotel instead of staying in the burrow" replied Judy while Nick took her paw.

"Okay, you two just go have fun, your married now" said Bonnie.

Judy just nodded and led Nick by paw towards the road where their cab should be any minute. As they stood waiting for their cab Judy looked towards Nick.

"Hey, Nick, sweetheart" said Judy.

Nick glanced at her.

"Yes my sweet carrot cake" replied Nick.

Judy felt the inside of her ears get hot and her cheeks turn beet red.

"You*cough* you know the stereotype of the whole ,Bunny's reproduce rapidly thing" said Judy blushing threw the whole sentence.

"Yeah?" replied Nick in a slightly confused and worried tone.

Judy put on a mischievous smirk and whispered into Nick's ear.

"Well, just to let you know, its true".

Nick's face went from confusion to instant worry and nervousness.

"W...what?" Nick asked turning to face Judy.

"You heard me, Big Boy" said Judy in a sultry voice with an added wink.

Nick gulped and sweat beads started dripping down his temples.

"Ha, I...I wonder where that cab is" said Nick hoping to change the subject and get Judy's mind off of sex. But when Nick looked back Judy was still giving him the sultry look she was giving him just a few moments earlier.

Just as Judy was about to make another remark the taxi pulled up next to them. Before Judy could say another word Nick opened the door for her and motioned her in with his paw. When they both entered the cab the driver asked them where they wanted to go.

"The Burrows Hotel, please" said Nick. The driver nodded in his direction and the cab started to speed off towards the hotel.

Both Nick and Judy sat in complete silence, neither one of them knew how to pick up the conversation from where it left off.

"Listen Nick, I want to say I'm sorry for earlier, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry if you don't feel like doing that right now" said Judy her ears pinned flat against her skull.

Nick looked down at his wife and felt awful for making her feel like she did something wrong. So Nick took his arm and wrapped it around Judy's waist. Judy looked up at him in confusion.

"It's alright, and I'm not mad at you, I was just caught off-guard a little bit that's it" replied Nick looking directly in Judy's violet eyes.

"really?" said Judy. Nick nodded.

"Yes really, Judy I want to start a family just as bad as you, but we still don't know if we can reproduce naturally" replied Nick.

Judy's face again turned into a dejected and sad one. Nick immediately realized his mistake and turned to comfort Judy.

"Judy I'm sorry, I know we don't know, but not nothing shouldn't stop us from trying" said Nick giving Judy a slight squeeze.

"I know, its just that, W..what if we can't start a family A...An-" Judy couldn't finish her sentence and broke down into tears. Nick hugged her and let her cry into his shoulder. Nick didn't care if his tux got wet, his bride was upset, he couldn't let that her be upset, it was their wedding day after all.

"Come on honey, dry those tears, I wouldn't want the most beautiful bunny in the world to be sad on her special day" said Nick taking his paw and wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Judy smiled at his comment.

"Your right, today is a happy day, we'll talk about this later" said Judy.

"That's my bunny, now come here" said Nick holding out his arms. Judy didn't miss a beat jumping into Nick's out stretched arms.

The two cuddled and didn't say a word the rest of the way to the hotel.

The cab arrived at The Burrows Hotel in about 45 minutes, Nick had never seen the hotel before he only saw the reviews and decided to book it.

Nick was quite impressed by the structure, it seemed to be the only non-bunny sized building with in 100 miles of the Burrows.

It was a relatively old building, the mix of concrete and brick gave it a 1930's feeling, but the gold trim along all of the edges suggested a more 20's era. The build looked like one back in Zootopia, meant to accommodate mammals of all size.

Judy and him got out of the cab and got their suit cases out of the trunk, Judy walked into the hotel with her suitcase to check them in. While Nick got out his wallet and paid the cab driver.

After Nick paid the driver he himself headed inside, to find Judy sitting in one of the lobby's chairs with their room keys.

"You ready to get up to our room fluff" said Nick.

"yep" replied Judy.

The couple then made their way up to their room. When they got to their room, which was a suite with its own balcony that had a hot tub on it, Nick motioned for Judy to give him her suitcase.

After Nick took the suitcases he told Judy to stand there for just a minute. Judy listened to him, but got a little angry when Nick headed into the room without her. But before she could say anything he came back into the hallway and shut the door behind him.

"Nick what are you doing" said Judy slightly annoyed.

Nick didn't reply, instead he picked up Judy bridal style.

"It's customary for the groom to carry the bride across the threshold" said Nick.

Judy was going to argue but she really couldn't, she loved being held by Nick. It made her feel safe and loved. Nick carried her and plopped her down on the bed, without missing a beat he then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Judy excepted it and returned it with equal muster. The two sat on the bed for a good 20 minutes making out before Nick broke it off.

"Nick? why'd you stop" asked Judy slight disappointment in her voice.

"Well Carrots, I just noticed that there is a hot tub on our balcony" replied Nick with his signature smirk.

"Nick we didn't bring swim suits" said Judy in a confused tone not following Nick's logic.

"I know that fluff, but figured that we could spend some time in the hot tub together, alone, naked" replied Nick.

Judy gasped and blushed as her ears pressed against her skull.

"Nicholas P. Wilde, we can't do that, what if somebody saw us" said Judy, the dumb blush still stuck on her fluffy cheeks.

"I don't care,Carrots were married now, we can do this crazy stuff with each other and not feel embarrassed" said Nick.

Judy knew Nick would not be easily talked out of the subject. So she decided that she would go along with it, for now.

"Alright,alright, I'll do it, but if we get seen you get to explain to them why there is a naked fox and bunny in a hot tub together" said Judy

"Of course sweetheart" replied Nick.

Judy promptly hopped off the bed and reached behind her back to zip off her dress. The zipper got about down about half way before Judy stopped.

"Now wait a minute, the deal was the if I got out of my dress you would get out of your tux, so this zipper ain't moving another inch until those pants are off" said Judy giving Nick a sexy little smirk.

"Of course Officer Hopps" said Nick as he started to take off his pants.

It only took the two about 1 and a half minutes to get out of the respective clothing and into their birthday suits.

Judy was still a little shy being naked in front of Nick, so she tried and cover herself. Nick on the other hand didn't have any fear of Judy seeing him naked, so he let it all hang out.

"Alright Carrots you head towards the tub I'll grab the champagne and the glasses" said Nick starting to walk towards their two suitcases sitting on the suitcase holders. Judy nodded and started to walk towards their balcony.

As Nick was grabbing the booze he noticed how cute Judy's butt looked while walking away. It wasn't small by any means, but it wasn't fatty at all, it was perfect, just slightly toned kind of like the rest of her body.

Nick but couldn't help make a remark.

"Nick butt Cotton tail" said Nick.

Judy blushed and quickly turned around to face Nick.

"Nick. Stop it" Judy whined in a sarcastic tone.

"Alright fluff let's get into the hot tub" said Nick holding up the bottle of champagne and two glasses.

The two head out onto the balcony, to Judy's relief the sides that were facing the other rooms had a 6 foot fence on either side. But it was still open facing towards the lake the hotel was on, so the guests could enjoy the view.

Nick turned on the hot tub after lifting the cover that was over the top, the hot tub rumbled to life, bubbles spitting out of its jets making the surface come to life.

"After you fluff butt" said Nick gesturing towards the hot tub with his arm.

Judy obliged and stepped into the hot tub's warm embrace. The bubbles felt good on her fur and every part of her body. Nick got in after her.

"So how does it feel, sweet wife of mine" asked Nick while pouring them each a glass of champagne.

"Great my dear sweet fox" replied Judy.

Judy happily excepted the glass, the two toasted to a long and happy marriage and drank up. They did this for a couple hours, the two sat there in the hot tub enjoying each others company and getting slightly more drunk by each passing hour.

By the time mid-night came around the two were completely smashed, they were were getting loud. Nick was not as drunk as Judy was, but he was able to hand his booze a little better than her. Judy was being loud and was giggling all over the place, Nick decided that it was time to get her inside before they embarrassed themselves, that was Nick's plan until Judy opened her big drunk bunny mouth.

"YOU KNOW NICK Y-YOU HAVE THE BIGGEST COCK I HAVE EVER SEEN-". Before Judy could continue telling the other tenants about Nick's member he clamped his paw over her maw and dragged her into the hotel room and shut the sliding glass door leading to the balcony.

"Carrots did you have tell the whole hotel about my dick" said Nick looking at the drunk bunny, she was stumbling around the room bumping into almost everything, Nick decided she should get her dried off and get her into bed before she hurts herself.

So Nick grabbed a towel and then grabbed Judy by her waist pulled her towards him. She fought him, and usually she would have easily gotten him off, but due to her drunk state she couldn't really fight him.

Nick then proceeded to dry her off so that she didn't make the sheets wet.(Get you mind out of the gutter)

After getting her safely into the bed Nick then started to dry himself with another towel. After a good 5 minutes of drying Nick went out and shut off the tub and cleaned up the room a little bit.

' _God that bunny has gotten to me_ ' thought Nick. Before he met Judy he barley kept his apartment clean, and if he ever stayed in a hotel room he almost never cleaned up anything. He always figured they had cleaning ladies for. Which reminded him to go and put the do not disturb sign on the door handle.

After that he turned of all the lights and climbed into bed and snuggled right next to Judy who was zonked out. Nick smiled, he must have been the luckiest fox in all of Zootopia to have such a beautiful bunny for wife. He then wrapped his arms around her small waist and hugged her close to him.

Nick then whispered into Judy's ear.

"I love you Judy".

Judy sleepily mumbled back.

"I love you to Nick"

(A/N: Hey guys I know this chapter is long over due but I have been busy, so yeah. So I won't be able to update for a bit mainly because my Great-Grandmother died on 7/15/16 and it's hit my family pretty hard, she was 92. So i will try and update when I can but I'm going to need to some time to grieve,so Ta Ta For Now)


	15. Breakfast and A ReKindling Love

Nick woke up the next morning with the sun glaring in his eyes. He just grumble and turned over, as he turned onto his side he was met with a loudly snoring bunny. Instead of trying to go back to sleep he decided that he would just watch his beautiful bunny sleep.

Nick sat there for more than 45 minutes just watching Judy sleep, he couldn't help but smile at her cute,but loud, snoring. After a while Judy's violet eyes flickered open and met with Nick's emerald ones.

"Good morning my beautiful bunny" said Nick kissing her on the forehead. Judy smiled,

"Good morning to you too my handsome fox".

"how'd you sleep" asked Nick.

"Okay I guess, except I have a pounding headache" replied Judy.

"That's called a hangover ,Carrots, its caused by drinking too much" said Nick. Judy tried to sit up but quickly abandoned the idea after her head felt a striking pain.

"Well if it's caused by drinking, then how come you don't have one?"asked Judy with a slight bit of grumpiness in her voice.

"Well Fluff I'm nearly a decade older than you and I have drunken a lot more than you, so I have more of a tolerance for it" explained Nick.

"It's still not fair" said Judy still attempting to get up. Nick put his paw on her head and pushed her down gently.

"Oh no, no getting up for you,nope nothing but bed rest until you feel better" said Nick.

"Nick if I'm going to be in bed, who is going to take care of me?" questioned Judy.

Nick put on a fake hurt face.

"Oh come now, do you have no faith that your husband wouldn't take care of you" said Nick.

"No, but I suppose your going to anyway" replied Judy.

Nick nodded.

"And it starts right now by getting you some coffee and an aspirin to help dumb down the headache and after effects of the drinking" said Nick starting to dig through his shaving kit bag for his bottle of aspirin.

Judy stared at him confused.

"Nick how do you know how to sober people up?"asked Judy.

"Its not from experience is it"

Nick nodded his head no.

"No when my mother and father met back in the day my mother was in nursing school" said Nick.

"And she was taught to sober people up?".

Again Nick nodded his no while walking towards Judy with an aspirin.

"No it was an extra course she took encase she would have to help someone drunk in the hospital get ready for surgery or examination, just so they wouldn't struggle" replied Nick handing Judy the pill and the water.

Judy nodded and then took the pill and then took a sip of the glass of water.

"So can we do anything today, or am I going to be stuck inside all day" said Judy.

"No,no, we just have to wait an hour or so until the aspirin starts to kick in and then we can go get breakfast down at the hotel buffet" replied Nick.

Judy nodded and laid back down, Nick laid down next her and snuggled up to her.

"Why does drinking start good in the beginning, but be so painful in the end" said Judy holding her head.

"I don't know Carrots, but I suspect it has to do with punishing people who drink to much" replied Nick giving her a coy smirk.

She gave him a light punch in the arm and gave a small smile back. The two sat on the bed holding each other, just enjoying the others company.

(With Joe)

Joe,Nick's father, was sitting in his office just staring, staring at a picture of him and his estranged ex-wife,Nick's mother, Sylvia. She was a beautiful red fox with stunning blond hair, she could knock a man out with just her stare alone.

Joe married her in 1969, both of them age 19. They had dated since their last year of middle school and loved each other very much. After they got married they decided to hold off on having kids and travel the world and do stuff they were to old.

They were both 34 when they had Nick and his Brother Michael, so Sylvia took up the job of being a house wife and mother to the family. But that took a toll on their marriage, they would have occasional scuffles but they would usually make up and would go back to loving each other as thought nothing had happened. That was until one fight in particular, it was thanksgiving 2003.

(Thanksgiving 2003)

Richard and his last wife(at the time) Jackie, Joe, Sylvia, Nick, Michael, and Sylvia's Mother and Father Vivian and Roger.

They were all gathered at Richard's large home for Thanksgiving that year, he and Jackie had spent all day preparing the meal for everyone. They had said grace and they all dug in, everything was going fine until Joe looked over and saw that his wife looked a little frustrated. So he went and opened his big mouth.

"Honey is there something wrong?"asked Joe. Nick who had not been paying attention to people at the table but on the food looked up. He could see his mothers dam burst behind her beautiful ocean blue eyes. She stood up,

"Yes in fact there is something bothering me,Joe" said Sylvia spitting Joe's name like venom.

"I know about _Her_ , I know where you've been going for the past 6 months, you haven't been out drinking with your friends, you've been out with that young thing, I know you've been cheating on me, so yes something is bothering me" said Sylvia staring daggers at her husband.

Everyone just sat in silence, non of the elders moved in to try and stop the ensuing argument.

"H-honey I don't know what you're ta-"

"Oh, don't bullshit me ,I know, I have pictures, tape, the whole deal. But the worst part is that you did it behind my back, you didn't have the guts to come out and admit it, to own up to what you did, no instead you sit here and play the innocent 'I don't know what's going on' card in front of the whole family, you're just a ba-". Sylvia was luckily interrupted by Richard.

"BOTH OF YOU CUT IT OUT NOW" Yelled Richard. It was enough to make them both flinch but not enough to make them sit down, it also didn't' stop the following words from coming from Sylvia's mouth.

"I WANT A DIVORCE" yelled Sylvia, everyone gasped including Joe.

"You WHAT!".

"You heard me, I. Want. A. Divorce" repeated Sylvia. Joe stood up and started towards Sylvia, but her dad ,Roger, stepped in.

"You take more step towards my daughter I sock you one so hard, Nick's grandchildren will feel it".

Joe sat down and saw Richard and Jackie leading Nick and Michael away from the table and into the living room, although they were 18 you could see the mix of anger and sadness in their still young eyes.

' _I really screwed it up now_ ' thought Joe

(Back to the present)

As Joe stared at his picture he heard his door open, he looked up just enough to see his dad standing there. Joe could always tell if it was his dad or someone else, he could tell by the suit they were wearing, Richard's suits were old flannel and smelled like 60 years of Tobacco smoke, you could tell when he walked into the room.

"What's on your mind son?" asked Richard in slightly cheerful tone.

The only response Joe could must was. "Her".

Richard made an 'Ah' face and walked towards his son's desk.

"You seem to be doing that a lot lately" replied Richard.

Joe gave him a look. "How do you know when I'm thinking about Sylvia?" asked Joe. Richard just gave a fatherly smile.

"Oh, well, first your eyes go into somewhat of a star studded gaze, and then you get this adorable little smile on your face".

"DAD!" whined Joe as he tried to bury his faced into his sleeve.

"Son,look at me" said Richard.

Joe reluctantly lifted his head to meet his dads gaze.

"Son, if you love her that much, go, go and find her and get her back" said Richard putting his paw on his son's shoulder.

"But, what if she doesn't love me anymore" said Joe looking down with dejection.

"Son in the few Times I have mentioned you around her, her eyes just lit up with some kind of interest in you, so if you hurry there will probably be a chance to rekindle your shrinking flame" said Richard.

"Really dad, do you have to be so dramatic and poetic about everything" said Joe.

Richard gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry, Years as an actor will do that to you" replied Richard.

"So do you really think there is a chance that I can get Sylvia back" said Joe.

Richard sighed and sat in one of the chairs near his son's desk.

"No I cannot guaranteed anything, but you should at least give it a try, the worst thing that could happen is that she doesn't want to try getting back together" said Richard.

"Alright I'll do it, I'm going to have to use my lunch break". Richard shook his head.

"I can spare you the hours if it's for love" said Richard. Joe nodded and made his way to the parking lot, he had been driving the same 1952 Studebaker for the past 50 years. It was sturdy and reliable, and he knew a privet company that made high-end replica parts for the cars. So Joe jumped into his car hoping to reclaim his fading love with his ex-wife.

(Back with Nick and Judy)

The newly weds ,after letting Judy's aspirin kick in, made their way down to the hotel buffet and had a nice breakfast.

Nick had blueberry waffles, while Judy had carrot pancakes and a carrot muffin. After finishing their breakfasts Nick spotted a poster pinned onto a board in the lobby, it gave a location trip to a mountain spring and spa a short hike up a mountain a few miles away. It was payed for by the hotel and it was going in about 15 minutes.

"Hey Judy check this out" said Nick calling Judy over to him.

"What is it?" asked Judy. Nick pointed to the poster,Judy's eyes lit up.

"Oh Nick that sounds wonderful, come on we have to get ready" said Judy grabbing Nick's and paw and started to drag him towards the elevator.

' _Quite strong for a little Bunny_ ' thought Nick.

"Carrots calm down you're going to rip my arm off" said Nick ripping his arm from the Bunnies iron like grip.

"Don't worry fluff I'm as excited as you are, but if you rush we might forget something and not be able to enjoy the trip, so let's slow down and enjoy it, okay".

Judy nodded and the two got into the elevator to go and get ready for there spa and hike. Judy decided to wear a pair of grey sweatpants, a black tank top. While Nick opted for a pair of black track pants and a plain grey t shirt. Both of them brought their matching blue sweatshirts, which were given to them by Gideon as a wedding present, each of their names were stitched into the back, Judy's said 'Judy L. Wilde', and Nick's said 'Nick P. Wilde'.

After they got dress and each got a backpack, and packed it with some supplies. After that they both headed down to the lobby and saw the bus waiting to take the hikers to the trail. Nick and Judy boarded and took a pair of seats near the middle of the bus.

The bus was a coach bus, so it had wifi and nice padded seats, and a tv for each pair of seats, as well as a pair of head phones synced to the tv so everyone could watch what they wanted. Judy placed her head on Nick's chest as the bus started to pull away. Nick returned the gesture by wrapping his paws around Judy's curves.

Both of them held each other close and just enjoyed the warm feeling of the others body heat as the bus drove down the rode.

(A/N: hey guys, so I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it's not as long as some wanted it, but I kinda was running dry on ideas for this chapter, but don't worry the next one should be longer. Thanks to everyone that sent love and prayers my way and for understanding, anyways, I'll see you next chapter,Ta Ta For Now)


	16. Spas' and Heart Pains

As Nick and Judy were taking a bus to go hiking to a spa, 100 and more miles away Nick's father,Joe, was on his way to proclaim his lost love, his ex-wife Sylvia. He made it to her house. It was a modest house in the Zootopian suburbs, it was a three level house with a two car garage.

Joe pulled into the driveway and put his car into park and turned it off. He got out and headed towards the front door,when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a black SUV sitting on the street in front of the house.

He quickly shook it off and headed to the front door. As he was about to knock he noticed that the door was cracked slightly. He immediately went into his 'Police Mode'. Joe had served in the police force from 1968-1972. He still carried his standard issue six shooter, Joe knew that a cracked door could mean intruders. So he patted the side of his suit jacket and felt the gun resting in its holster.

Joe then made his way into the house, he looked around and noted that the house seemed fine except for a few things that were knocked over. He heard some muffled screaming, he drew his pistol, just encase.

He made his way to the living room where he saw a site that he never wanted to see. There on the couch was his wife gagged and being held down by a wolf trying to undo his pants zipper, Joe saw that Sylvia had bruises and scratches on her, he also saw that she was crying. Joe's blood began to boil, he raised his gun and entered the living room.

"Get. Off. Her." said Joe in a deep and threatening voice. The wolf got off of her but then pulled a switch blade.

"And what are you going to do about it, gramps" said the wolf waving his blade around. Joe raised his gun above his head and fired a shot into the ceiling.

"I think you know how far I'm willing to go" replied Joe keeping the gun fixed on the wolf.

"Why do you care about her anyway, she's practicably been begging for it" said the wolf, a dumb grin stretching across his mouth.

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER!" yelled Joe starting to walk slowly towards the wolf.

"Why, you afraid that she wanted my dick stuffed inside her instead of yours, she nothing but a cu-". Joe couldn't take it anymore, he raised his gun and shot him in the shoulder and then in the knee cap. He doubled over in pain and landed on the floor screaming bloody murder.

Joe took the opportunity to untie Sylvia and get her away from him. As he was walking her to the dining room table she spoke in a hoarse and broken voice.

"J-joe, why'd you come here?" asked Sylvia while he sat her down on a chair in the living room.

"Not now Sylvia" said Joe starting to walk back towards the intruder. Sylvia grabbed his arm and looked into his Emerald eyes.

"Joe. I want to know" said Sylvia. Joe knew by the look she was giving him she wanted an answer. Joe sighed and sat down next to her.

"Listen Sylvia, I know what I did to you was awful. I felt so horrible while,during, and after. I couldn't begin to express how stupid I was and how sorry I am. But I have been thinking about you, a lot, lately and I just came here to try and get you back, because, the truth is. I Love You, I always have and I made a huge mistake" said Joe tears forming in his eyes.

Joe was rarely one to cry, especially in front of his family. Sylvia knew that what he said was true because of this. She knew that she couldn't just take him back that easily, he hurt her and that was worse than any act he could do.

"Joe..."

"Sylvia, I'm not asking for a second chance, I haven't earned that much. But I wanted you to know how sorry I am. I'll be on my way, you might want to call the police" said Joe holstering his gun and starting walk away.

Sylvia at that moment felt something stir in her chest, it was something that she hadn't felt in a long time, It was warm and made her feel all fuzzy inside. She knew that she had to act on these feelings before Joe walked out of her life for good. So she got up quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Listen Sylvia if you wanted me out fast-" before Joe couldn't finish his sentence Sylvia grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed him passionately. Joe was surprised by the kiss at first but soon followed along and melted into it. The two stood their in each others loving embrace, just holding and kissing.

"Sylvia, I love you"

Sylvia smiled.

"I love you too Joe".

(With Nick and Judy)

They had just made it to the Spa at the top of the mountain. Nick was extremely tired as because Judy got cold half way and up and he offered to carry her in his backpack, Big Mistake. Afterwords Nick's back hurt and he was completely out of breath, but at least his Bunny was safe and that's all that mattered.

"Come on Nick, let's get a couples massage, their half off" said Judy grabbing Nick's arm and dragging him like a kid dragging the parent threw the store.

"Carrots calm down, I want that massage as badly as you, but unlike you I'm not willing to loose an arm for the both of us" replied Nick.

Judy blushed and felt her ears warm up.

"Sorry" said Judy.

Nick gave a sly smirk.

"I love it when you get flustered" said Nick. She gave him a playfully angry look and gave him a punch in his right arm.

"Ow" said Nick holding the spot where she had punched him.

"Oh come on you big baby let's get checked in" said Judy leading them over the counter where two female antelopes sat ready to help. Judy decided that it would be better if Nick checked them in as he could actually see over the counter.

It took over 25 minutes but they finally got checked in and got a whole day worth of couples spa things planned out. First they would get a couples message, then they would take a dip in a privet hot spring, next they would get their fur combed and treated with special oils. And finally they would relax and eat lunch at the side of a pool sized hot tub.

Both Nick and Judy where excited to get the day started, so they joined paws and walked into the message room.

(With Richard)

Richard was sitting at his desk at the bank doing paper work as usual. That was until until his left shoulder started to ache, it wasn't anything crippling so he just went on with his work. That was until a deep and striking pain hit him in the chest and he collapsed onto the ground. Richard knew what was happening, he was having a heart attack.

He tried getting up or yelling but the pain prevented him from doing so. So he sat there helpless. He was about to let the pain consume him and let it take him to the pearly gates to see , that was when one of the other bankers had entered his office and spotted him on the floor.

"Sir, are you okay".

Richard wasn't able to speak so he simply pointed to a drawer on his desk. The mammal nodded and looked inside the drawer and spotted a bottle of aspirin, he picked it up.

"Is this what your looking for?" he asked.

Richard nodded 'yes' to him. The mammal then took two out of the bottle and got him a glass of water. Richard sat up just enough to take the pills. They helped to unblock some of the clotting and allowed him to speak.

"C-call an ambulance... I'm having a heart attack". A panicked looked spread on the other mammals face and ran to the phones. Richard was thankful for the mammals help, he then felt sleepy and then darkness consumed him.

(With Nick and Judy)

The message hadn't lasted longer than 45 minutes, and now they were enjoying the natural spring, in the nude. Mainly because the forgot their swimming trunks and that there was a saucy little sign that the read 'No Clothes Allowed'. Nick had only played along as a joke, because they did have swim trunks for sale in the little gift shop.

But as they were enjoying their time Nick heard his phone ring. So he got out of the spring using the built in stairs. This gave Judy the opportunity take make some dirty remark about nice his butt looked. It gave Nick a good chuckle as he answered the phone.

He heard heavy breathing on the other end, he didn't bother to check whom it was.

"Hello?" said Nick.

"Nick" it was Joe his dad.

"Hey, whats going on" asked Nick.

"Nick, Its grandpa, he had a heart attack and is in the hospital" replied Joe.

Nick stood there motionless, his phone slipped out of his paw onto his bag below. Joe called for Nick a few times but then decided to hang up.

Judy stood up in the spring.

"Nick? Whats going on?" asked Judy.

"We have to go now, just trust me okay" said Nick in a monotone voice. Judy wanted to argue but knew that she would just have to trust him. So they both got dressed,checked out, and hitched a cab down to Zootopia.

' _This couldn't get any worse_ ' thought Nick.

(A/N: Hey guys sorry for the short and delayed chapter was taking some time off, but now I should be getting more chapters written and up, So Ta Ta For Now)


	17. Laughing Sheep and Marriage Records

Nick's heart was racing as the two boarded the last train to Zootopia out of the Tri-Burrows. After hearing about Richard they quickly left the spa went back to the hotel and packed their bags, called Judy's parents to let them know they were leaving for Zootopia. After Judy explained to them why they were leaving so soon they understood and said they would pray for Richard.

After boarding the train Nick had a hard time sitting still, he couldn't help it, his grandfather was dying and he wasn't there to help. Judy want to help calm Nick down but she didn't know how to, she didn't know what to say, and she didn't want to say the wrong thing in this kind of tense situation.

"Nick please sit down, you're gonna end just like Richard if your stress goes any higher than it already is, plus your starting to wear a hole in the floor"

Nick looked down and smirked at her last comment, but he knew she was right he needed to be calm right now. So Nick sat down next to Judy and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a light squeeze.

"I'm sorry Judy, I'm just a little on edge is all" said Nick

"I know Nick I don't expect you to be completely calm, I just don't want you to have a panic attack, or heaven forbid a heart attack" replied Judy giving Nick's paw a squeeze. Nick gave a small smile and hugged Judy up against himself, he knew that she needed him to be level headed.

The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, Judy kept asking Nick if he was fine and his answer was always the same.

'Don't worry, I'm fine'.

But Judy was no fool she could tell Nick was very stressed out and he was very worried about Richard. Judy had never thought about it before but Richard was kinda like a grandfather to her too. He was one of the first to support her and Nick's relationship, he had also helped her and Nick pay for the wedding and because of his support they were able to get married in great style and comfort. He also helped Nick get her back and he helped him and herself whenever they got low and whenever they fought.

But she also knew that he was a fighter and would do his best to recover. She was suddenly jousted from her thoughts by Nick who told her that they were at there stop. They both got off the train and quickly dropped their stuff off with Finnick in his van and then proceed to power walk towards Zootopia Memorial Hospital.

Judy had never Nick walk so fast ever, she could see a burning determination in his eyes, one that she could only match on one of her best days.

They made great time and got to the hospital in 10 minutes flat. Nick made his way up to the reception desk and asked for Richard's room number.

"Room 234, go down that hallway and take the elevator up to the second floor and then go down to your left and he's the third to last door on the right" said the Gazelle in white nurse dress.

Nick nodded and headed towards the elevator, Judy got up from her seat and joined him by his side. They both got into the elevator and pressed the 2nd floor button. The ride was quick, less than 45 seconds, as soon as the elevator's doors opened Nick barged out of them and was near sprinting to the end of the hallway. They reached his room and Nick put his paw on the door handle and pushed down.

They entered the room and the first thing Nick spotted was his Grandfather laying in the bed, he looked pale, and for the first time you could see how old he truly was, all the stress and wear. His breathing was steady and his heart rate monitor was also steady.

The next thing he spotted was his father and mother as well as his brother and sister. Bellwether was also sitting in a chair next to the bed holding Richard's paw and crying softly. Joe looked up and spotted Nick and Judy standing in the doorway.

"Nick..." started Joe but he stopped, there wasn't anything he could say.

Nick didn't hear him anyway he just walked up to the bed and looked at him. Suddenly and without any warning, Nick collapsed onto Richard and the hospital bed and began to sob uncontrollably. Sylvia, Nick's mother, stood up, while Judy went over to Nick and wrapped her arms around him.

Sylvia made her way over to Nick and hugged him as well. She knew that Nick loved his Grandfather almost as much as he loved Judy.

Nick sat there crying his eyes out for more than 30 minutes. His eyes started to ache from all the tears. So he finally got up and sat down in a chair, but he opted not to speak. Judy sat on Nick's lap since she was smaller.

After a while a badger entered the room wearing a white lab coat with his name on it and a PHD following it. He wore slacks and a button down shirt along with a red tie, as well as a pair of glasses in his pocket. The whole room looked up at him.

"Dr. What is it?" asked Joe.

"Well as far as I can tell he has about a 25% chance of making it, and that's if he wakes up" said the Doctor.

"What do you mean 'if he wakes up' " asked Nick.

The Doctor sighed.

"Well when he passed out after taking the aspirin he slipped into sort of semi-coma, in which his brain is conscious, but he's not awake" replied the Doctor.

Just then a soft 'yes' could be heard behind them, they all turned around to find Bellwether, no longer crying, but doing a small and happy fist pump.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Joe.

"You guys really are fools aren't you, I never loved this old fool, I did it just for his money and his influence, what you guys don't know is that he and I got married yesterday" said Bellwether holding up her ring finger showing off the expensive looking wedding ring.

Almost everyone's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. All except Nick's, he knew that she had been up to no good when she started dating Richard, and now it was finally coming out.

"You bitch, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS" yelled Nick charging towards the sheep, only to be grabbed by his father.

"Nick, there's nothing we can do right now, were just gonna have to wait for him to wake up" said Joe.

Nick settled down for his family's sake but he still wanted to tear Bellwether to shreds. Nick's family decided to go and get some food from the cafeteria since they would be there for quite a while. Bellwether set about to city hall to arrange "her" inheritance.

(In the cafeteria)

"I just can't believe that one sheep can be so evil" said Sylvia.

"You better believe that, she just as evil as she was a couple of years ago" said Nick putting down is cup of coffee.

"Yeah and if Richard was awake right now I think he would agree" replied Sylvia taking a small sip of her coffee.

"I still can't wrap my head around how she got him to marry her so quick and sign over everything he owns" said Joe rubbing his temples.

Just as Joe was finishing his sentence an idea popped into Judy's head.

"wait, I have an idea" said Judy looking up from her cup of black coffee. The rest of the family leaned forward to listen.

"Richard is far to smart to have let them get married without some precaution, there must be a prenup for something like that in the marriage documents" said Judy.

The rest of the family's eyes widened in sudden realization . How could they have been so blind, of course Richard had a plan, he always did.

"Me and Judy will go check out the city records, in the mean time all of you stay here and watch him, just encase he wakes up" said Nick.

The rest of the family nodded. As they were about to head out Nick's brother pulled him aside.

"Hey bro come over here" said the slightly pudgy fox. Nick walked over to him ready to ask him 'what?', but he instead is wrapped in a tight hug. Nick's brother then whispered in Nick's ear.

' _Good luck, now go and make grandpa proud_ ' Then Nick's brother pulled back from and the hug and smiled at him. Nick gave him a small head nod and then headed off towards the exit with Judy.

(With Nick and Judy)

The were standing next to each other waiting for a cab to come by that they could flag down. They waited for a good half hour before a taxi finally pulled around the corner and they could flag it down.

As they got in and started there journey Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out an M1911 Pistol. Judy saw it when the glare hit her eyes, then she looked over and gasped and whispered to him in a harsh tone.

" _Nick, what are you doing, you just can't carry a gun around its against the law_ ".

"don't worry fluff I have a carry permit" said Nick reaching into his breast pocket and pulled out a conceal and carry permit. Judy examined it carefully and then saw that it had been renewed less than a week before they got married.

"Well, all right, but just because its legal doesn't mean I like you carrying it around" replied Judy.

"Its just encase somebody gives us trouble, especially right now, there is no way to tell whether Bellwether hired someone to try and keep us from those records" said Nick.

Judy tried to object but she knew that he was right, there was no telling what Bellwether was up to. She knew that she had to trust him on this.

"Okay, lets just get to city hall and get to those records" said Judy. Nick grunted in response and then looked forward as the cab drove onward to city hall.

After about ten minutes the cab arrived at city hall. Nick payed the cabbie and then he drove off. The two then entered city hall, they went up to the reception desk to see if the records hall was open, which it thankfully was, and the two mammals then made their way up to the records room.

Nick opened the giant old glass and wood door for Judy as the duo stepped inside. After looking around a bit it was pretty obvious that no one had used the room in an frequent manner in decades.

Nick made his way over to the main desk to get the directory on where things were, while Judy made her way over to another desk that someone had left the lamp on. As she looked down at the desk she noticed that someone had left papers on the table, it looked as thought someone had been in a hurry to leave.

"Judy come here I found something" said Nick from across the room. Judy couldn't get rid of that feeling in her gut that something was wrong, but she forced it down for now and started towards Nicks location. As she rounded the corner of one of the book shelves Nick was standing there holding an ancient ledger covered in dust.

"Whats that?" asked Judy.

"Its the marriage records dating back to around 1860, this should tell us something" said Nick heading over to a table to starting looking into the dates.

As they sit and open the book Judy notices how old and yellow the paper was in the beginning of the book. What surprised Judy the most was that Richards name appeared about 4 times before they even got to the year 2000.

"Nick how come Richard was married so much?" asked Judy. Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"For how old he is it doesn't surprise me that much, I mean if you think about it he had to have been pretty lonely having outlived nearly all of his children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and so on and so forth" replied Nick.

Judy decided to stop asking questions and just keep looking on with Nick, then they reached the year 2017, near one of the last entry's in the old ledger was Richards signature along with bellwethers.

Another thing Judy noticed was how neat and detailed Richard's signature was. It was done in the most beautiful cursive that she had ever seen. But that didn't matter, what matter is who married them and where they were.

"ah, there it is" said Judy point to the married by section. Nick looked over and didn't recognized the name of the priest, but he did recognize the location. It was the oldest Catholic church in Fox Burrow, it was also the Church the every Wilde had been married in, including himself.

"Alright fluff we've got our location lets get going" said Nick. Judy gave him a knowing nod the two started to head out, when all of a sudden they both heard a loud crash come from the closet off in the corner.

Nick pulled out his gun and him and Judy started towards it with caution. When they reached the door they both looked at each other and gave a nod. Then Nick reached for the door and twisted the handle and the door swung open.

The pair gasped at who was inside.

(A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait, its just with school and everything I haven't had time to write. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop writing the story. It just means it might take me a little longer to get these chapters out to you, so hope you understand, Ta Ta for Now)


	18. The Gun Fight and Fox Burrow

Inside the closet was none other than Joe ,Nick's father. He was wearing a large trench coat over his suit. But what caught the eyes of Nick and Judy the most was the bleeding bullet hole in his side.

"Dad what are you doing here?" asked Nick

"I..I knew that Bellwether would try and destroy any evidence that she signed a prenup, so I came to stop her, but I was too late. She was already leaving the room when I got there and then one of her goons shot me and shoved me into this closet" replied Joe.

"Come on let's get you out of there" said Nick offering his paw to his father. Joe gladly excepted his son's paw.

Joe grunted at the pain when he was pulled up from his propped up position. Nick put his dad's arm over his shoulder and helped him walk. As they started to make there way out of the corner of the room they noticed that some sheep armed with guns busted into the room. Luckily they didn't see the three Wildes and they ducked behind a shelf before they could be seen.

'dammit, I didn't think they would come back' whispered Joee.

'What do we do?" asked Judy.

'Our only way out is to shoot our way out' said Nick.

'you maybe right, but there are too many of them for just you to take on, we need some backup' said Judy.

Nick new she was right, there was at least 10 - 15 of them, all with guns and plenty of ammo. He would be a fool if he thought he could take them on all at once. A light bulb then went off inside of Nick's head, he knew that if he could draw their fire then Judy and his dad could escape and get help. It was daring, but Nick knew it was the smart thing to do at this point.

'alright, I'm going to draw there attention while you two sneak out and get help' said Nick. Joe nodded, but Judy wanted to protest the plan. They couldn't just leave him here alone to deal with Bellwether's goons. But she also knew that if they all stayed here that they were all as good as dead.

She trusted Nick, she knew he would make it out, at least she hoped.

'alright let's get it over with' whispered Judy. Nick nodded and stood up.

"Hey fellas" said Nick to the sheep. They all turned and looked at him, before any of them could react Nick shot one in the head killing him instantly. He didn't like killing people, unlike Finnick who had no problem with it what-so-ever, but he knew it was for the greater good. Nick then ducked back into cover as the sheep open fired on him. Bullets by the hundreds load continued to hail down on him.

The bullets stopped for a moment and he took the opportunity to take a few shots of his own. He managed to wound three more of them in the shooting arms before being forced back under by gunfire.

He looked over to his right and saw that both Judy and his Father made it out of the room, no doubt by the door that was swinging. Now he had to be careful with what he did, cause if he got downed then there was no one to help him out.

Nick then moved to his right towards the exit and fired blindly at the sheep just so he had some breathing room to move. When he got to his new position he noticed that one of the sheep was trying to move around to his side to flank him. Nick saw that he had a clean shot to the sheep's head, so he took it.

The sheep dropped dead, his buddy's then took cover fearing for their lives. Nick then fired a few more shots, but while doing this failed to notice the sheep that managed to flank him. Nick spotted him but it was too late, the sheep shot at Nick. Luckily it didn't hit him it just grazed him. But man did it hurt like a motherfucker, Nick managed to put two rounds into his head before he collapsed because of the pain that was coursing through him.

Nick knew that this was not good, cause all it took was one sheep to realize that he was downed and then they would swarm and kill him. So he forced him self to keep firing so at least he could have some time to figure out a plan. As he was planning what to do Nick was able to faintly hear sirens in the distance, and they were getting louder. It was good to know that Judy and his Dad got out safe and got help. Now the real question was, could they get here in time.

But his thoughts were interrupted by a new hail of bullets coming his way. He could here foot steps moving closer to him. He knew that if they didn't get there soon that he may not be there to greet them. Nick stood up and fired at the sheep that were left standing, but as he got off the first few shots the pain in his shoulder pulled him down in agony.

Nick knew that he had to push threw the pain. If Bellwethers goons found out he couldn't shoot then he would be killed. So he blind fired with his other hand just to hear the worst sound anybody in a gun fight can hear *click*. Nick was out of ammo.

Nick's body froze, he knew that the goons heard this and that he would have to think of something clever. So he pocketed the gun in its holster and he behind a shelf, waiting for one of the sheep would come around so he could steal his gun.

The sheep moved fast but cautious to where Nick was, but instead of finding a red fox on the ground, all they found was a small puddle of blood. The few that were left started to fan out to find the fox.

One of the sheep was nearing Nick's position. Nick had readied himself, when the sheep's shotgun got with in grabbing range Nick grabbed the end and punched the sheep in his face then turned the shotgun around and shot the sheep in his chest.

The others heard the commotion and started towards Nick. Nick managed to peak around the corner saw there were about 4 left. He took some pot shots at the nearest sheep he managed to keep him in cover. So Nick took this opportunity to move back and put some distance between himself and the rest of the goons.

But as he backed up he tripped and the gun flew out of his paws. He knew that this was the end. One of the sheep that was carrying a pistol walked over to him and stood over him, pointing the pistol at his head.

"Its time for you to say goodnight, foxy" said the sheep. Nick closed his eyes waiting for the sweet embrace of death to grip his mortal figure and carry him to the land of promise and shadows.

But then he heard something he swore was a miracle, he heard a gun fire, but not the sheep's, no. It was one that was by the door, after the shot was fired he heard metal clang on the ground, and then heard a feminine voice yell gruffly.

"GET ON THE GROUND DIRT BAG".

Nick opened his eyes and stood up to see Judy and a few other police officers pointing guns at the four remaining sheep. The other three then put their hoofs up in surrender as well as kick their guns to the side. The police then moved in and began to cuff the sheep that were still alive.

"Nick!" said Judy running to her fox. The two embraced and kissed each other, just then Joe entered to find his son and daughter-in-law making out. He coughed and the two broke there embrace and looked over to Joe who was chuckling at the site of the two. Nick noticed that they had bandaged his gun shot wound.

"So dad hows the bullet hole doing"

Nick's father smiled, even during this time his son was still able to make him smile.

"The medics said it should be fine, as long as I don't go and try to play hero again" replied Joe.

"Well that's good" said Nick.

As the two foxes were talking Judy noticed that Nick had a wound himself.

"Nick, you need to get that checked out" said Judy pointing at the bullet graze. Nick turned and looked at what she was pointing at. At that moment all the pain came rushing back and he dropped Judy to the floor.

"Ow! Hey you didn't have to drop me" said Judy.

"Sorry" replied Nick.

Judy shook it off and lead Nick out to an ambulance so they could look at his bullet wound. The medics said that it was nothing too serious but that they should get to hospital and have in cleaned and examined by a doctor.

Judy agreed and told Nick that one of the officers would give them a ride to the hospital. Nick was reluctant at first but then agreed because he didn't want to worry Judy.

The drive didn't take too long. But it was long enough for Nick to complain about his wound more than a few times. But then they got to the hospital and the Fox and Rabbit hopped out of the car and headed towards the entrance.

Nick then spotted his mother standing near the entrance. When she spotted him she bounded towards and embraced him in a tight hug. Nick noticed that she was crying, Nick quickly returned the embrace not wanting to see his mother cry.

"I...I..I T..Told your father not to go, but he didn't want to listen" said Sylvia between broken sobs and gasps of breath.

"And then I found out that you got shot too and I...I..I" Sylvia once again broke down in tears. Nick sat there comforting his mother for a good 20 minutes.

"Alright mom come on inside, I have to get patch up and then Judy and me have to get back on the trail to find the papers" said Nick.

Sylvia nodded and the three headed inside the hospital. They entered and Nick was immediately taken to a room to get his graze wound patched up. Judy and Sylvia sat and talked to each other while Nick was in getting patched up.

It only took then a few minutes to patch it up enough so that Nick could be able to move it normally. After saying goodbye to Sylvia, Nick and Judy headed back out to try and find the marriage papers.

They decided to take the train to Fox Burrow, that way they could avoid traffic and hopefully find the priest before bellwether did. As they sat both Nick and Judy were silent. Judy didn't like how quiet Nick was being. She knew the reason why, but non the less she didn't like it, it didn't suit him.

"Nick, is there something wrong?"asked Judy. Nick sighed and looked at his wife.

"Yes, yes there is" replied Nick.

Judy leaned in with concern glossing her eyes.

"This was supposed be our time to enjoy our honeymoon and now I have a grandparent in the hospital on the brink of death, and now I'm stuck chasing the same psycho from over two years ago" said Nick.

Judy was about to say something but Nick continued.

"Judy, I'm scared".

Judy's ears thought they had deceived themselves. The Nicholas Wilde had just admitted being scared. Judy would have to tease him some other time, when the situation was less dire. Instead Judy pulled him close and hugged him.

"Don't worry everything's going to be fine, we'll find those papers and Richard will be fine, if you haven't noticed he's one tough old cookie" said Judy.

Nick nodded and pulled Judy closer. The two sat close the entire train ride to Fox Burrow. When the train stopped the two reluctantly pulled apart and headed out onto the street. Judy had never seen Fox Burrow before, let alone be there. But what she saw was not anything like her father had told her.

It was beautiful. It looked like a quaint little town. Cobbled roads, street vendors with friendly smiles, the smell of fresh baked goods and foxes of all sizes and ages walking down the street taking in the air.

Judy had always been told that Fox Burrow was a low life, filled scum town, filled with nothing but criminals. This of course she believed as being only a little girl when being told it. But they were wrong, it seemed like a quaint little town from the 50s. Women in dresses, men with suits carrying briefcases, there was a barbers shop, a grocery store and every other need imaginable right on main street.

Time did not have seemed to catch up with this place.

"Nice isn't it" said Nick.

Judy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I...I don't know what to say" replied Judy, she racked her brain with a way to describe the town before her, but she couldn't in a million years come up with words good enough.

"Yeah the media and just about every politician loves to talk about helping out the poor and disenfranchised people of Fox Burrow, some have even gone as far as to say we live in grass huts, which you can see is not true" said Nick starting to walk forward a little bit.

Judy was still thinking when he started to walk, so it took her a bit to get moving. When she caught up to him she took his paw in hers.

"How could they not show this, it seems to stretch on for over a mile, I don't think there could be a bad section of this town" said Judy.

"See that's were you'd be wrong carrots, the news only likes to show the poorest part of this town, which is, thanks to the mammal inclusion initiative, is starting to rapidly disappear into more nice neighborhoods" replied Nick.

"Well that's good" said Judy.

The two walked in silence until the were starting to near the end of main street. Up ahead she could see a large stone structure.

"Nick, whats that?" asked Judy pointing to the structure.

"That's what were looking for" replied Nick starting to walk a little faster.

"Its the church that they got married in, if anyone has the marriage records it should be the priest" said Nick.

Judy noticed a few things about the church, it was large and stone but also very ornate, its was made in a Gothic style.

"Nick how old is this church?" asked Judy.

" I thinks its about 1200s, something like that, its been here forever" said Nick.

Judy chose not to respond and just continued to walk with Nick to the church. After reaching its giant wooden double door Nick pulled one of the knockers back and slammed it a few times.

They heard footsteps approach the door.

(A/N: hey guys I know the chapters are short, but I'm trying my best to keep the story interesting enough. But anyways thanks so much for the support and the reviews, so keep'em coming. As always, Ta Ta For Now)


	19. A Venture Into Fox Burrow

The foot steps finally stopped and the door opened to reveal an elder looking fox in long white robes and a small metal cross around his neck.

"Yes, Can I help you?" asked the elder fox.

"Father Justin, its me Nick Wilde" replied Nick. The priest squinted his eyes a little harder and then smiled warmly.

"Nick, its nice to see you again, how's your grandfather?" asked Justin.

Nick's smile dispersed and his ears went down.

"He...He's in the hospital, he had a heart attack" replied Nick with a sad look on his face. The priest's smile then turned into concern and worry.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'll pray for him tonight" said the Priest. Nick nodded his head thank you.

"Well I assume that you didn't just come here to tell me about your grandfather" said the Priest.

"No we came here about some marriage documents" said Judy stepping out from Nick's side.

"Why would you come here for marriage records, surely the hall..."

"No they're not there, we check and someone took them or destroyed them, so that's why we came to you" interrupted Judy.

"Oh I see, well in that case follow me" replied the Priest. Nick and Judy then followed the Priest into the back of the church where another old iron and wood door preceded them. He pulled on it and it opened with a massive creek sound. The room looked to be even older and dustier than the hall of records.

"This is the place where all marriage and death records are kept, well that was until the city took that job on, but being the way your grandfather is he made me keep a copy in our archives, just in case" said the Priest. The three walked in and the Priest flicked a light switch and the room erupted with a yellow glow.

"Sorry about that, the bulbs are quite old and this room hasn't been used in a while" said the Priest while heading towards the right, towards the marriage record section. The Priest then gestured with his arms.

"This is it, the marriage records of every mammal in Fox Burrow until 1965".

Nick and Judy went slack jawed. Hundreds of boxes stacked in random places, some filled to the brim with paper.

"Yes I know its not the most organized, but each box is run by the first letter of their last name, and each box has what letters they run through on the side" said the Priest.

"Well at least we can narrow it by some" said Judy starting towards the boxes. Nick followed suit and started to look the sides of boxes for the N section.

The Priest told them he was going to sit down and get some work done while they looked through the boxes.

Nick and Judy then spent the next 3 and a half hours going through different boxes. Nick laid back against a wall.

"Carrots I'm taking a break". Judy looked over at him ready to tell him to suck it up and keep going, that was until she saw how tired and pale he looked.

"Nick are you alright?" asked Judy.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired" replied Nick

"I would feel a lot better if my favorite bunny would come and sit with me" said Nick patting the ground just in front of his lap. Judy sighed and walked over to her husband and sat in his lap.

"So you decided to join me huh" said Nick. Judy just rolled her eyes and snuggled into his crotch and stomach further.

"You just be glad I'm tired too" said Judy. Nick just smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her small frame.

"Carrots I wanna tell you something".

Judy looked at him with a puzzled look, she was nervous about what he wanted to tell her.

"What is it Nick?" asked Judy.

"I love you" replied Nick as he kissed her. Judy did enjoy the kiss, a smile formed on her face as she returned his kiss. In fact the two started to go back and forth more and more, until it turned into a full on make out session. Although Judy didn't think that they should be kissing in a church, she didn't care, she just loved Nick that much.

This would have advanced further for it not had been for a cough from behind them, although they didn't unlock their lips from each other. They did look up and saw the Priest standing their with a slight smirk on his face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something" said the Priest. Judy pulled away from Nick and blushed in embarrassment.

"No,No, nothing at all, Ha, Ha" said Judy in a nervous and stuttered speach.

"It's alright no need to be embarrassed, love is a natural thing" said the Priest.

"Well, do have something to tell us" said Nick getting himself off the ground and onto his feet.

"In fact yes, I found your fathers marriage records on my desk, I must have forgotten to file them, here you go".

The Priest hands the files over to Nick, who took them with eagerness. Him and Judy then found some chairs and pulled them up to a table and opened the thick folder. After a few minutes of searching the file they finally found a copy of a Prenup, which Bellwether had signed without even knowing it.

"Alright let's get this copied and off to Richard's attorneys" said Judy.

Nick nodded and they turned to the Priest.

"You wouldn't happen to have a copier would you?" asked Nick.

"That is a copy, I made one while you too were enjoying yourselves" replied the Priest.

Judy blushed and Nick just smiled smugly.

"Thank you for your time father, if Grandpa gets any better I'll have him come and visit you" said Nick.

"Thank you Nick, and have a good night" replied the Priest while showing them out.

After they left the church, they both noticed that the sun was getting low in the sky.

"Gee didn't think it was getting this late, we better hurry if we want to make it back to Zootopia in time" said Judy, starting towards the train station.

Nick then got an idea.

"Say Judy, we don't have to get back right away, we could get a hotel room and spend the night" said Nick.

Judy knew that had to get back, but she also knew that Nick wanted some time away from the case, even if it was just brief.

"Alright, the Lawyers office won't be open till tomorrow morning, so I suppose we could spend the night" replied Judy. Nick smiled and walked up to Judy and grabbed her by her paw.

"This my dear bunny, I know a place we can stay" said Nick.

He led them back down the main street of Fox Burrow, about half way he turned down a side street filled with fair sized town homes, each one had yellow glows coming from the windows. Indicating that they were home.

Judy looked around and noticed how cozy the neighbor hood was, even at this hour there were still people out on the street walking or talking. A lone fox police officer walked the street with a friendly smile on his muzzle, waving at passersby.

"The more I see this town the more I like it, but why are we in here?" asked Judy

"I told you, I know a place we can stay, didn't I" replied Nick smiling down at his bunny.

"That still doesn't explain why were here" said Judy.

Nick just chuckled and started walking down the street, leaving a confused Judy to stand there and ponder what he meant. Judy snapped herself out of her confused state and ran towards Nick to catch up to him.

As they neared the end of the street Judy noticed Nick was leaning to the right a little, and eventually crossed the street and started towards an old oak brown and stone house. Judy still didn't know what they were doing here, but she trusted Nick, at least she did for now.

Nick made his way up the stairs to the house, with Judy at his side he knocked on the door three times and waited for whomever was inside. A few moments later an elderly looking vixen came to the door.

Judy was more confused than ever. That was until the elderly vixen gave Nick a hug.

"Nick not to be rude, but may I ask who this is?" asked Judy tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Judy this is my grandmother Marian" replied Nick gesturing to the vixen standing the door way.

"But I thought Richard's wife was dead?" said Judy. Marian just chuckled.

"Dear, I'm not Richard's wife I'm Sylvia's mother, Marian, it's so nice to finally meet you" said Marian giving Judy a hug.

"Its nice to see you again Nickie" said Marian grabbing his cheek and pinching it. As soon as the word Nickie left her mouth Nick put on a frown. Judy on the other hand just laughed lightly.

Marian grabbed his hands but then felt something on one of his paws. She looked down and saw a wedding ring.

"Nick, your married?" asked Marian looking with a confused face, much like the one that Judy had worn here.

Nick sighed and look at his grandma.

"We better go inside, so the whole neighborhood doesn't here us" said Nick.

Nick thought that there would be protest, but instead a nod and a look of assurance. They made their way into the nice little town house.

Although Nick was usually the cool and calm one, right at that time he lost his cool and started to sweat nervously. He could face his mother and father just fine, but his grandma was a different story.

(A/N: Sorry about the short chapter, but I wanted to get one up before Christmas comes and I'm to occupied to right, I will try and write a Zootopia Christmas story for all of you before Christmas day. But as of right now nothing is definite, again thanks so much everyone for all of the support. Keep the reviews coming. Ta Ta For Now)


	20. Richard's Return

As they entered the house, Judy noticed that the house was a light cozy cream color. Very homey and grandma-ish.

As they entered the entered the living they noticed an older fox sleeping in a reclining chair.

"That's Nick's grandpa, Robin, he just layed down for his nap, let's go into the kitchen and I can fix us some drinks" said Marian.

The couple made their way to the kitchen with Marian. She then fix them a cup of coffee, and they all sat around the small 50s looking metal table in the kitchen.

"So Nick, when were you planning on telling me you were married" said Marian taking a small sip of her cup of coffee.

Nick sighed heavily, he knew that at some point she would find out, she was a very well informed lady. She knew everyone, and that meant that she talked to everyone, so she had a sort of in-formal grape vine of info.

"Listen I wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure how you'd react" said Nick rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness.

"It would have been fine with me, the first one was shock enough" said Marian. Judy at the time had the unfortunate opportunity to be taking a drink of her coffee, upon the news that was spouted out of Marian's mouth, she spit the coffee out in an overly dramatic action.

Nick looked at Judy and saw hell fire in her eyes, he hoped and prayed that his grandma didn't bring that up.

"YOU WHAT!" yelled Judy leaping out of her chair and on her way to assault Nick with every ounce of strength she could muster. Nick put up his arms in defense, ready to get pummeled by his wife.

But Nick's grandma Marian put her arms in from of the homicidal bunny, in order to stop her from hurting her grandson.

"Judy please calm down" begged Nick.

"Not until I punch you in the face" replied Judy struggling against Marian's arms.

"Now Judy let's be civil about this, just give him a chance to explain" said Marian.

Judy really wanted hurt Nick for not telling her about this, but she knew she had to give him a chance to defend to himself, before she killed him of course.

"Alright, you've got one chance" said Judy returning to her seat on the opposite side of the table and picked up her coffee and took a sip.

"Okay first of all thanks for the chance, second yes I was married before, but I didn't love her. I only love you" said Nick a pleading look in his eyes. Although Judy wanted to believe him, she knew that she wanted an explanation out of him.

"Listen I'll tell you who it is and I'll try and explain okay?" said Nick, Judy nodded slightly.

"Okay, it was during college" said Nick.

"I was with her in guitar class, we sat next to each other and hit it off, at first it was an innocent friendship, but after her asshole of a boyfriend cheated on her, I took it upon myself to help comfort her as a friend. But then we went out for dinner and it took off from there" said Nick.

Judy sat there a scorn on her face, but no more hate in her heart. Nick was just trying to be a good person, she couldn't fault him on that.

"So what was her name?" asked Judy with more curiosity than she intended to let on.

Nick sighed.

"Her name was..." At that moment Nick's cell phone rang. He smiled sheepishly and then looked down to see who it was, it was his father. So he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Nick it's your dad, you need get to the hospital now! Bellwether just showed up with her lawyer's and she's trying to unplug Richard's life support" said Joe sounding out of breath. Nick's eyes got wide he said he'd be there and hung up.

"That was my dad, Bellwether's at the hospital and she's trying to unplug Richard's life support we have to go" said Nick starting to get up from the table.

Nick could see the panicked look growing in Judy's eyes, he knew that was just as or even more worried than he was, he didn't know how that was even possible, but somehow it was. While all of this was going on Marian had herself been put into a panic and went and woke up her husband Robin who, when in a grog, was not a pleasant fox to be around.

"Marian, what in the name of all that is good and holy is going on!" said Robin getting up from his chair and looking around at the commotion.

"I don't have to explain, just get the car out of the garage and get it running we'll be out in a minute" replied Marian.

"What do you mean 'we' " yelled back Robin, but she had shut the door and he didn't get a response. He was about to start yelling some more until he spotted his grandson Nick and a rabbit next to him heading out the door. He decided just to do as his wife says and get the car out and running.

He got into the garage and looked at the car. A 1956 Oldsmobile 88 Rocket, Black with black interior. A nice little four door car. So Robin entered it and stuck the key in the ignition and started it.

After the V8 engine roared to life Robin opened the garage door with the rope at the side of the garage. Nick and Judy were standing on the lawn waiting for the car to pull out, well I say standing there were more or less shaking in their pelts out of fear. Eventually Marian made her way outside and they all pilled into the car and Robin took off in the direction of the Hospital.

Thanks to Judy's and Nick's extensive knowledge of back streets that they used for police purposes, they were able to make it to the Hospital in record time. Robin dropped them off at the main entrance while he parked the car.

Judy,Nick, and Marian all rushed into the Hospital and sprinted up to the front desk.

"We're to see Richard Wilde" said Judy between heavy pants.

"I'm sorry ma'am the spouse requested that she and her husband not be disturbed" said the Badger in blue scrubs.

Judy the whipped out her badge and so did Nick and showed them to the Badger.

"It's official ZPD business" said Nick.

The Badger didn't try to argue and let them through. They made it to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the floor Richard was on. It took them about a minute before the elevator opened up and they continued to semi-run down the hall to his room. When they made it there they saw Bellwether going towards Joe and Sylvia, who were standing in the way of her getting near the life support machine.

"BELLWETHER!" Yelled Nick storming into the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the famous Nick Wilde, to what do I owe the pleasure".

"Shut it Bellwether, you know why I'm here. I'm here to stop you." said Nick point his finger at her.

"Stop ME! Ha, that's a laugh, if you don't remember I'm the spouse and I get to make the decisions regarding _MY_ husband" said Bellwether stressing the word my.

"No you don't, you signed a prenup and under Zootopian law it states, that if the spouse signs the agreement, then they have no right to their possessions or no right to make their major medical decisions. You're powerless." replied Nick.

Even Judy was quite impressed with his knowledge of the law, something she thought he never bothered to read up on all that much.

Bellwethers eyes widened and Nick could see the fear in her eyes. She was out of options, or so he thought.

She then pulled out a gun and pointed it a Richard.

"Well your smarted than you look _fox_ , but I'm not going out of this room without some revenge on the people who took my life away from me".

At that moment there was a stirring in the bed at the center of the room. Everyone turned to look and saw that Richard was opening his eyes. He coughed as he sat himself up. Bellwether quickly dropped the gun and put on her innocent act.

"Oh Richard Darling you're alright" said Bellwether in an worried tone. She walked towards and gave him a hug.

"Darling, have you been holding up alright" said Richard. Everyone's Jaws dropped, the women who had just tried to kill him was kissing up to him.

"I'm fine but they". She turned around and pointed at the rest of the Wilde Family.

"They tried to kill you and unplug your life support" Said Bellwether. Nick tried to speak but Richard put his paw up to stop.

"Nick its fine, I'll talk you in just a second just let me embrace my wife for a little bit" said Richard starting another hug with Bellwether. But he did this he reached his right hand behind him and pulled something from under his pillow. But Bellwether didn't notice.

" _Nice try_ " whispered Richard to Bellwether. A loud bang then filled the room and Bellwether's eyes widened, while Richard gained a small smile on his face as she soaked the sheets he was in.

(A/N: Hey guys sorry for the long wait and short chapter, I've been trying to focus more on school work, but that doesn't mean I won't update when I can, thanks and Ta Ta for Now, P.S. Also sorry for uploading this twice I forgot to edit it before uploading it)


	21. New Beginnings

The entire Wilde family stood there in shock, unable to move or make a sound. Bellwethers body slumped over on the bed and then promptly fell over onto the floor with a dull 'thud' sound.

Richard sat soaked in his wife's blood. While his son, Joe, breathed hard as he held a gun in his hand.

"Looks like you beat me too it pop" said Joe holstering his gun. While he spoke the rest of the Wilde family still remained silent.

"Yes it does" said Richard holding up his smoking .37 caliber medium nosed revolver. The hospital staff quickly rushed in and saw the scene and immediately moved the sheep's body to the morgue and clean up the mess. But in the mean time they also contacted the police to come and see what had happened.

As this was going on the rest of the Wilde family had come out of their trance and had seemed to ignore the shooting, for now and surrounded Richard and started to talk to him and see if he was alright.

Although he appreciated the sentiments he told them that he was alright. As they were talking to him three figures entered the room.

The three figures turned out to be Marian,Robin, and Chief Bogo.

Nick and Judy were immediately afraid that Richard might have to be arrested and sentenced to prison for the rest of his life.

"Wilde,Wilde, Could I have a word with you both" said Bogo motioning for them to join him in the hall. Both Nick and Judy gulped and headed out to the hall.

As the rooms door closed behind them, an audible sigh could be heard, it came from Chief Bogo.

"Wilde's, I hope you understand that what he did is illegal, and that-"

"Please, sir don't send him to jail, he's too important to us" interrupted Judy. This was a surprise to both Nick and Bogo, while Judy did speak her mind she also knew when to keep her maw shut. But now she seemed not to care about the consequences, but just about saving Nick's- her family.

"Wilde if you would let me Finnish I could tell you that we are not going to arrest Richard, we're letting him off the hook this one time, only because the mayor and I both agree arresting one of the biggest business mammals and most influential people in Zootopia would be a huge PR disaster" said Bogo.

Both Nick's and Judy's eyes lit up like fireworks. Bogo gave a small smile,which was rare, and waved them back into the room.

Sylvia was fussing over Richard trying to make him more comfortable in his bed. Even though he was just fine the way he was, right at the moment. Joe however was curious about how his dad knew about Bellwether, considering that he was in semi-coma for the last few days.

"Say dad, not bring up the past or anything, but how did you know about Bellwether?" asked Joe.

"Well when she was in here before you guys got here, I regained consciousness for a little bit and heard her conniving, then I when right back out" said Richard.

Joe decided not question him any further. Nick and Judy had returned from the hallway and rejoined the rest of the family.

"Nick my boy, how have you been since I've been out?" asked Richard. Nick gave a slight chuckle.

"To be honest with you grandpa, I've been absolutely stressed out" replied Nick.

"Well it's all over now, so you can relax" said Richard.

Nick let out a breath and visibly relaxed a little. Judy was glad to see her husband somewhat back to his original state.

"Joe, how's the business son?" asked Richard.

"Last time I checked it was doing fine, but don't worry about that right now, you've just come out of a massive heart attack, so I'd rather the business not be the cause of another one" replied Joe.

"Fair enough" said Richard.

For the rest of the day the entire Wilde family stayed in that room, practically glued together. They only left when the doctor told them that Richard needed some rest and the rest of them looked like the could as well.

So with reluctance Nick and Judy headed back to their home and so did Marian and Robin, as well as Joe and Sylvia.

They has all been through a lot, but they hoped that things would calm down a little bit from now on.

* * *

(1 Week Later)

Over the last week Richard had been aloud to go back home, but was ordered on bed rest for the next two weeks in order to recover, but he was to maintain some constant physical activity to help him gain some strength back.

Besides that news, the rest of the family had been quite good. Nick and Judy had returned to their honeymoon for a week that the chief had given them as compensation for finally stopping bellwether.

They had enjoyed their honeymoon and after it was done returned to their regular lives well that was until a particular Friday. Nick and Judy had been enjoying dinner as usual, but when all of a sudden Judy felt sickly, she tried to push it off until she felt nauseous and then sprinted to the bathroom to throw up.

Nick followed quickly and held her ears back.

"Judy are you okay?" asked Nick in a concerned manner.

Judy tried to speak but she could only manage to shake her head no before she started to spew chunks again. Nick felt bad that he couldn't do anything to help her, so he just rubbed her back and told her that everything would be alright.

It took half an hour for Judy to get comfortable from being more than 10 feet from the bathroom.

They both sat on the couch snuggled up against one another.

"Judy are you sure your okay?" asked Nick.

Judy rolled her eyes, as Nick had been asking her for the last 5 minutes if she was okay, she always told him yes and he always said okay, but he wasn't taking her answers at face value it appeared.

"Really Nick I'm fine, its probably just something I ate" said Judy getting annoyed that Nick wouldn't just let it go.

"Okay, Okay, I won't ask anymore. Just promise me that if this happens again you will go to the doctor and check and make sure it's nothing" said Nick.

"Okay Nick you win, if it happens again I'll go to the doctor" replied Judy.

"Now just shut up and lets snuggle".

Nick's face fell back into its usual sarcastic look.

"Okay, lets"

The laid there for the next few minutes just holding each other and enjoying the sensation of their fur against the other. But they didn't dare stay there any longer than a few minutes, for fear of falling asleep on the couch mean't sore backs for them in the morning.

So reluctantly they got up off the couch and dragged themselves up the stairs to their bedroom to get ready to go to bed.

When they got into the room Judy went straight into the bathroom and Nick opted to take off his clothes and get into his pj's, which consisted of a light pair of cotton pants and a light cotton shirt.

He than heard the door open behind him and found Judy changed into her light negligee.

"Bathrooms all yours" said Judy walking towards the bed.

Nick nodded and headed over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As he walked in to brush his teeth he wondered as to why Judy was getting sick, he quickly put away the thought that she could be pregnant.

Foxes and Bunny's couldn't have kits.

Well as far as he knew they couldn't, but he didn't know what else it could be, he didn't hear of any bugs going around. He just had too much running around his head right now. But he didn't want to psych himself up to much, so he pushed all thoughts of Judy being sick out of his head and just went on brushing his teeth.

After he finished getting ready for bed he exited the bathroom and shut off the light and head to the other side of bed not occupied by Judy, his wife.

He reached the other side and pulled back the covers and got into bed. He then scooted closer to the other side and spooned Judy and wrapped his tail around the bottom of her feet, he nestled her in a sea of russet colored fur. Not the she minded.

"Good Night, I'll see you in the A.M." said Judy

"Good Night Carrots" replied Nick.

And so the two drifted off to sleep, Judy no longer felt sick, and she was glad for that. But some where deep down she had a gut feeling that this was more than just some bug that was going around.

But at that moment she decided not to worry herself about that but instead enjoy the feeling of Nick's fur against hers. As she took in the feeling she begin to fall deeper into a state of sleep, until she completely slipped and her eyes closed and were met with the comfort of sleep.

(The Next Morning)

Judy was the first to wake up, as she woke up she saw that Nick was still wrapped around her body seeming to want to protect her from all the worlds harm. She smiled and decided to not get up just yet, she knew that he was tired and that she enjoyed his fur far too much to ruin it by moving in the slightest.

Judy stayed there for another 20 minutes and then she heard him shuffle, so she turned over to see him with his muzzle near touching hers, and his nice dark green eyes meeting hers. She saw him give her a genuine smile, not one of those he used on his hustles, the ones full of sass. But an actual honest to god smile. It made her happy to that he was happy.

"Good morning fluff" said Nick

"Good morning slick" replied Judy.

"So how'd you sleep?" asked Nick.

Judy stretched and yawned and look back at her fox with lazy eyes.

"Pretty good actually, and I feel better than I did yesterday night" replied Judy laying back down onto her back. Nick joined her and cuddled up next to her.

"Well that's good, your right it was probably just a bug" said Nick wrapping his arms around her.

The laid there for a few minutes, just bracing in the touch of the others fur on their own. But eventually Nick's stomach growled, which caused Judy to give him an 'Really' look, while Nick just gave his trade marked smirk.

"It seems that the only thing that ever ruins these moments is your stomach" Judy ribbed. Nick sprang a paw against his chest in obvious fake anger.

"How dare you Carrots, I'll have you know that my stomach is perfectly normal" said Nick, smiling through the entire scentence.

Judy gave him a smile and returned his rib.

"Oh, I am sorry my dear fox, would you like a kiss to make it better?" mused Judy.

Nick nodded with a large grin.

"Okay" said Judy leaning towards her husband.

The two's lips met, the started to melt into each others embrace. But Judy put a stop to things before they ended up dirtying another set of sheets.

The two headed down to their kitchen to get some breakfast.

Nick entered the kitchen and got the carton of eggs out of the fridge. He then removed the frying pan from its hanging position above the stove. He then turned on the gas burner and began to fry some eggs for him and Judy.

Although Nick would never admit it, even though Judy sang praise, he would never admit he was a good cook. Mainly because all his life he had been taught that men do not cook, of course he knew that was bs by his teenage years, but he still felt weird for doing it.

Both him and Judy could cook, her growing up on a farm, and him being single for a long time had both taught them on how to prepare a nice homecooked meal. As Nick was cooking the eggs Judy sat down at the table and began to flip threw the newspaper.

The headline was about Richard, of course. Having the most successful business mammal in Zootopia almost kick the bucket was always going to be big news. She quickly went past it to try and keep herself in a good mood.

There was some other junk articles, nothing really important. As she closed the paper her phone went off with an alert that she had just gotten a text. She took out her phone and looked at it, it was a text from the hospital reminder her of her appointment for today. She was hoping to keep the appointment a secret from Nick because she didn't want him to worry anymore than he was.

So she hoped to give him something to do so that she could sneak off to her appointment.

"Say Nick?" said Judy, prompting Nick's ears to perk at the sound of Judy's voice.

"Yeah?".

"Maybe you should go and visit Richard today, check up on him, see how he's doing" said Judy.

"I suppose I could, Why?, what are you going to do today that you don't want me to know about" said Nick with a smirk on his face as he made his way over to the toaster where the toast had just popped.

Judy's mind quickly put itself into a panic, ' _How could he know that I'm doing something, that's imp-_ '

"Carrots, Carrots, you with me?" asked Nick waving his paw in front of his wife which made her blink and snap back into reality.

"uh, what?" said Judy shaking her head trying to make up for mental ground.

"Carrots?,it was just a joke, no need to blank out on me, I know that I need to visit grandpa and there are probably some errands you need to run" said Nick setting down the eggs and toast in front of Judy and then in his place, quickly put the dirty dishes into the sink, took off the apran, and sat down to enjoy breakfast with his wife.

"Oh, okay, sorry Nick I'm just little tried this morning" said Judy taking a small bite out of her eggs.

Nick just nodded with his trademark grin and started to eat his breakfast.

They had a quite nice and conversation light breakfast and eventually they both need things to do Nick put on some jeans and a t-shirt and head to the garage to get his car. As he got in, started the engine and pulled out he saw Judy standing on the porch waving to him as he drove off into the dense traffic of the Savannah Square.

She sighed in relief as she saw him round the corner. She made her way back inside and put on a nice loose fitting dress, one that she had bought so she could look formal and nice but still look comfortable. She then picked up the home phone and dialed the number of Zootopia Central Hospital and heard it ring a couple times before being picked up.

"Hello, Zootopia Central Hospital, how can I help you?" said the receptionist.

"Yes Hello, this is Judy Wilde I have an appointment with Doctor Andrews, I'm just checking in to confirm the time, 1:00 Right?" said Judy.

She heard some typing on a keyboard as well as some clicking.

"Yes that's the correct time, will that be all?" said the Receptionist.

"Yes that's all, Thanks" said Judy. The mammal on the other end thanked her and hung up.

Judy looked up at the clock on the wall, it read 9:53, it was well over 3 hours to her appointment and she had nothing to do. Well that she could think of right now. So she went downstairs and sat on the couch and flicked on the TV and turned on some random daytime talk show and started to watch.

(With Nick)

Nick had just turned the corner from his and Judy's house. He knew she was up to something, but he decided to play dumb and let her do what she was going to do, he trusted her, so he had no reason to suspect anything bad, yet at least.

He had just joined the heavy traffic of Zootopia's main highway. He quickly got his car up to 70 and got into the right lane and looked out for the Fox Burrow exit. After 15 minutes of driving his saw it coming up, so he signaled and got ready to turn. He was about to turn when some jackass in a 2 door sports car cut him off at an extremely high speed.

Nick had just enough time to pull back into his lane before the car could hit him. As he was about to honk at it that car zoomed off further down the highway. Nick decided that he had had enough of this, he flipped on the undercover police lights he had on his 1947 Cadillac Series 62 4-door convertible.

He had been given the lights as well as a spare badge in his glove compartment just in case head was needed at a moments notice. He knew this impulsive use of his power would not fly well with the Chief. But to be fair the guy was speeding on the highway, which was a danger to people on the road.

As he flipped on his light and pumped his straight 8 cylinder engine he took out his cell phone and dialed the front desk of ZPD's headquarters.

"Hello ZPD Headquarters, this is Officer Clawhauser, how may I help you?" asked the Chubby Cheetah behind the counter.

"Yes Clawhauser, this is Nick I-"

"Oh, Hi Nick, how are you" Asked Clawhauser.

"Not right not spots I need you to get a unit dipatched to my cell position now, I'm in pursuit of a speeding sports car on the highway" said Nick trying to keep speed with the car and steer with hand was proving difficult.

"Oh, Of course they be there soon, but you know Bogo isn't going to like this" said Clawhauser.

"I know bud, but this mammal,whoever he is, is a danger to the public and that's good enough" replied Nick with a fire in his gut that had never been there. Maybe he was always meant to do this job, he certainty had the determination for it.

Nick hung up on Clawhauser and put his pedal down further pushing the car up to 90 miles an hour, a speed he didn't know the car could do. He then saw to police cars on either side of him speed a little bit a head of him weaving through the traffic that hadn't gotten out of the way yet.

Nick then heard some crackling near the radio of the car he looked and down and saw something. It was a police radio mounted under then regular radio, he had forgotten about that being in the car. He then heard the voice of Fangmeyer come through the radio.

"Wilde what are you doing chasing bad guys, isn't this your day off". Nick could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Nick rolled his eyes and picked up the radio.

"I couldn't help it" replied Nick.

"Well don't worry about chasing him anymore, that old car of yours isn't built for this kind of work, we've got'em" said Officer Grizzoli.

Nick thanked them and slowed down his car and turned off his lights. The engine underneath was more than likely thankful to go back down to normal speed. Nick turned off of the highway and onto the smaller streets of the inner-city. Now that he missed the exit he would have to take the long way to Fox Burrow.

This was going to be a long day.

(2 Hours later)

Nick had just arrived at the gate to his grandfathers property. He rang the buzzer and waited.

"Hello, who is this?" asked his Grandfathers voice.

"Its Nick".

"Oh Nick, here let me let you in" said Richard. He heard the buzz and the gates opened. Nick went slow down the long and well maintained tar driveway. He pulled up to the house, shut off his car and got out. He then proceeded up the many stairs leading up to the front door.

(With Judy)

She had been watching TV and doing some small things around the house to try and eat up time. Which it did, but it was still a couple hours to her appointment and she couldn't wait anymore. So she headed to the garage and got into her car. A sleek looking four door Lincoln town car with some modifications, like all wheel drive and a powerful V8 engine. But it was still good for running around town.

So Judy got in and started the engine. As it roared to life she opened the garage door and pulled out onto the street. She then closed the garage door and started to drive towards the hospital.

Ready to know if the future held the pitter patter of little paws.

(A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out, and I appreciate all the views and reviews I've been getting. Your feedback is truly important. Again Sorry it took so long but school had to take priority, but now that I have some more time on my hands and summer coming up I should have more time to write and to give you guys more chapters. Thanks and Ta Ta for Now)


	22. Doctors And Rock Stars

Judy made her way through the traffic and to Zootopia Central Hospital. She pulled into a parking space and shut off her engine. She exited and locked the car, slung her purse around her shoulder and locked her car and proceeded to walk towards the entrance.

The automatic doors opened as she approached them, as she walked in she saw that the waiting room was mostly empty, save it for a few mammals that looked they were just about to leave.

So she walked right up to the counter where the Receptionist, a white taled deer, was typing away on the computer.

"Hello" said Judy getting the deer's attention. The deer looked around and didn't see anyone and went back to typing.

"Hello?, Down here" said Judy waving her paw at the receptionist. The deer looked down and smiled.

"Sorry didn't see you there, what do you need?" asked the deer.

"My name is Judy Hop-, I mean Wilde, and I'm here for my doctors appointment" said Judy. The deer clacked away on her keyboard and pulled up the appointment ticket.

"Ah, here it is. Go sit down and we'll call you when we're ready for you" replied the Deer. Judy nodded and thanked her and went to go sit down.

She sat down in a chair right next to an end table, so she picked up a random magazine entitled ' The Joys Of House Making'. A magazine directed towards the housewife's of Zootopia. Although she did like being independent a lot, it didn't stop her from fantasizing about the life of a housewife. Cooking,cleaning, taking care of the kids, something much more safe and laid back then her current work.

Nick could get a nice cozy job working for his Grandpa and Dad and we could have a nice, Domesticated life, away from the hustle and bustle of the inner-city, and away from the danger. But she quickly pushed that idea away for now. She wouldn't have to think about that yet, at least she hoped she didn't.

It wasn't like she was apposed to having kits with Nick, its just they were completley unprepared and didn't even know if they could have kits naturally. But she would find out soon.

She sat there reading the magazine. It was filled with comfortable and light fabric dresses and many different appliances for easier use of the home. There were lists and steps to keep your husband happy, and many other things. Some of which Judy didn't think were right. But there were no laws against running a privet business the way you want to.

After half an hour the door to the rest of the hospital opened up and an older looking wolf with a clipboard called her name.

She got up from her seat and followed him into a small room with a table, two chairs, a desk attached to the wall, some cabinets and some other assorted items. The wolf closed the door behind them and sat down.

He was wearing black pleated pants, a white button down shirt with full length sleeves. A red tie and his doctors coat. He also had a stethoscope around his neck.

"Good afternoon , My name is Dr. Wolfstein ,I see your here for a full checkup and pregnancy test" said .

"Yes"

"Tell me what makes you think you are pregnant".

"Well I've been having a lot of morning sickness and really weird cravings" replied Judy.

The Doctor jotted down some of these things on his clipboard.

"Okay, That's all I need to know. Just for insurance purposes. Okay, I'm going to have the nurse come in here and preform your physical checkup and then afterward I'll ask you some questions" said the Doctor writing a few more things down before leaving the room and telling Judy that the nurse would be along soon.

After a couple of minutes the nurse, a female bunny who look just a tad older than Judy, stepped into the room. And then it hit her.

"Victoria?" said Judy. The Nurse seemed to perk up at the sound of her name.

"Judy?" replied the Nurse.

The two got smiles on their faces, the two embraced into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" asked Judy.

Victoria had been one of her best friends in high school, she was always a very caring soul. So it made sense that she would be a Nurse.

"I came here to Zootopia shortly after you did and I've been in nursing school for the past year or so, I'm still going but I'm hoping to be done soon and then I can start working my way through the ranks" said Victoria.

"That's awesome, I just never thought in a million years I would run into you here, let alone be the Nurse that's preforming my checkup" replied Judy.

"Well at least it won't be too awkward then, so let's get started" said Victoria.

Victoria proceded to ask her some generic questions and everything was going fine, that was until they got to some more personal questions.

"Are you sexually active?" asked Victoria, reading it off as plain as day. It was something they asked a lot, but it was Judy's answer that caught Victoria off gaurd.

"Yes" said Judy with a blush. Victoria's face went from serious to a slightly shocked expression.

"What?" replied with a small smirk on her face.

Judy blushed even harder than before.

"Yes, I am sexually active" said Judy trying to straighten her expression.

"So you've finally started dating, I'd never thought I see the day" said Victoria.

Judy was a little shocked that she didn't hear about her and Nick's marriage, her parents like to gossip a lot.

"Well not exactly dating" said Judy holding up the finger with her ring on it. Victoria got a wide smile on her face and rushed over to Judy's side to examine the ring better.

"When did this happen?" asked Victoria.

"A couple months ago" replied Judy.

Victoria just sat there looking at the ring, maybe a little too long than normal.

"You know I hate to interrupt you two but I have an appointment" said Judy. Victoria seemed to snap of the trance she was in.

"Oh, of course" said Victoria. She asked Judy a couple more questions and then told her the doctor would be right in.

Judy waited there for a few minutes checking her phone every once and while.

She then heard paw steps approaching and then the door knob turn and in walked a wolf. He looked older than the previous wolf, he wore a white button down shirt and a black tie, with a open doctors coat. She spotted the cigarette pack in his coat pocket about the same time she smelled him. He didn't smell bad, the typical sterile, clean, smell of a doctor mixed with a hint of cigarette smoke.

"Hello , my name is I will be your doctor today. I see that your here for a pregnancy test, yes?" said the Doctor.

"Yes I am, I just want to make sure. You see I've been having morning sickness and I don't know if its that or just some bug" said Judy the Dr then took some notes down and left the room.

A couple minutes later he came back with a small Sealable cup.

"Now I would like you to go and fill this up with your urine and bring it back to me and we'll have it tested. If you need any water there are paper cups behind you. Take as long you want I have some paperwork to do" said

He handed her the cup and left the room. She looked at the cup and sighed. She set it down on the doctors desk in the office and then grabbed a paper cup and filled it to the brim with water. She quickly swallowed it and repeated the process several times and then waited, in which time she check her phone.

She replied to a text both by Nick and her Mother. And then checked over some bank stuff. It was a good 20 minutes before the urge hit her and she rushed off to the bathroom. She quickly filled the cup and closed it and brought it back to the Doctors office.

She sat there and waited for him to come back,after 10 minutes he did.

"Ah, good , I will have this tested and I'll call you with the results." said , but as he was about to exit Judy spoke up.

"Excuse me Doctor, but when you call could you let whoever answers the phone know your my doctor, I don't want my husband finding out until I know for certain" said Judy.

"Of course, have a good day" said the Dr.

Judy exited the hospital and thought about what she was going to do. She though that she should go and pick up some groceries, since they were running low. So she headed to her car and started it up. The cool AC hit her and it felt good running through her fur.

She sat that for a minute just basking in the cool air. But she knew that she needed to get going. So she but on her seat belt and put the car into gear and makes her way to the grocery store that was nestled at the edge of the Zootopian suburbs.

She parks her car and shuts off the engine and then locks the doors and makes her way into the big super market.

The big Cub Foods logo on the front greeted her with its red neon glow. She walked inside and got a rabbit sized cart from the rack. And proceeded to walk down the aisle picking up some bread, milk, cheese, etc. After getting the basics she went to the frozen aisle.

Sometimes they didn't have time to make a whole meal so they had a big chest freezer filled with frozen foods that they can just throw in the oven/microwave and eat. This happened rarely and only when they would be suddenly called into work because of a case.

After picking up some frozen meals she heads down the treats aisle and picks up some ice cream and some chocolate covered blueberries. She also got some pop and chips. Her and Nick liked to go grocery shopping as little as possible so that's why they always made sure they bought a lot to last them a long time.

She had just finished checking out when her cart hit one of similar size, she looked over to the other mammal to apologize when she saw it was Mrs. Otterton and her two boys.

"Oh, I didn't realize I ran into you" said Judy quickly maneuvering her cart to be beside the similar sized mammal.

"Judy, its so good to see you again" said Mrs. Otterton letting go of her own cart and embracing the bunny in a hug.

"Well it was nice running into you, I'll see you later" said Judy while breaking away from the hug. But just as she was about to leave and head for her car Mrs. Otterton stopped her.

"Say Judy would you want to come over for dinner, Me and Emmit have been meaning to have you guys over again" said Mrs. Otterton.

Judy thought about it and she didn't think it could hurt for her and Nick to go and have dinner with their friends.

"Okay, that sounds good" said Judy.

"Still the same address as before right?" asked Judy.

Mrs. Otterton nodded her head and headed out of the grocery store with her two boys. Judy smiled and herself headed out to her car. After loading the groceries into the trunk and back seats she headed home.

As she left the grocery store she got a call on her cell phone, she looked and saw it was Nick. Since her car was relativley new her cellphone was linked into the cars stereo so she could talk while driving.

So she clicked the answer button on the steering wheel and she heard the call connect.

"Hello?" she heard Nick say.

"Hey, what's up" Judy answered back.

"Hey, would you mind swinging by Richard's I have some news" said Nick

Judy was surprised, Nick sounded excited. Well even a little bit of excitment in Nick could sound like a lot, considering he's Mr Sarcasm.

"Sure, just let me go home and put away the groceries" replied Judy.

"Okay see you there" replied Nick hanging up the phone.

As the phone disconnected Judy wondered what Nick's news was, he was usually very upfront about his news. But this must be really good if he's keeping it from her.

So she drove through the quiet suburbs and to their house. As she pulled into the driveway she noticed a note attached to the door. So before getting the groceries out of the car she went up to the door and ripped the note off of its tape. She flipped it opened and began to read.

What she read scared her and shook her to her very core. As a police officer she didn't get frightened easy, but this did shake her. She quickly tucked the note into her pocket and proceeded to unload the car. After she was done she got back into her car and booked it across the city and toward Fox Burrow. Keeping it within the speed limits of course.

She managed to make it in an hour by pushing the speed laws a little bit. As she entered Fox Burrow she was still amazed about how it almost seemed like you were going back in time to the 50s. The streets a bustle with foot traffic and the houses giving a warm inviting feeling.

She thought that whoever thought Foxes were horrible people should be given a good stern talking too. And maybe even worse.

As she drove through she got some friendly smiles from the foxes on the street.

It took her another half hour to reach the countryside of Fox Burrow and finally the large Estate of Richard Wilde. She drove up to the gate where it then was opened while a buzzing noise emitted from the box to her left.

As she drove up the massive smooth paved drive way she saw the huge mansion come into view. She was still very impressed by it. It was one of the oldest buildings in Zootopia, as the Estate housed several buildings. The Wilde family originally owned a plantation here in the 1830's in which a pretty big house , built in the Antebellum style, was built here by slave labor.

Although the house still stands and is owned by the Wilde's, its now a museum on the Civil War. It sits further back into the massive 200,000 acre property. But in the front of the Property displayed in great glory was a massive Victorian Style mansion.

The construction of the house started in 1879 and finished by 1895. It had a very uniform and formal look inside and out. Most of it was original, save for a couple light bulbs that had burned out over the years.

Its beauty had mesmerized Judy the first time she came here. She could admire all of the small details put into the house just to make it that much more impressive. She parked her car next to Nick's and shut off the engine.

She dug out the note and was contemplating whether or not to bring it in and showing Nick. She decided against it at the moment, she didn't want to ruin whatever news he had. So she put the note in her center console and got out of the car. She walked quickly to the large door leading into a little place to leave your hats, jackets and other things. Which then leads to two huge wood double doors that lead to the large room ahead.

As she knocked she heard hoof steps behind the door. When the door opened up she looked up and met the gaze of a young looking horse. She looked young enough to be 14 years old. She was in a maids uniform.

"May I help you?" asked the young horse.

Judy felted a little creeped out that someone this young would be working for Richard. Though she tried not to think those thoughts, she new there must be a reason.

"Yes... I'm here to see Richard" said Judy.

The young equine smiled and opened the door the full way.

"Come right in, he's upstairs in his room. Would you like me to show you where it is?" asked the young horse.

"No thank you I've been here before" replied Judy. The horse smiled and curtsied and left towards what looked like kitchen area.

Judy made her way begrudgingly up the stairs to the the 3rd floor where the Master bedroom was located. As she approached she could hear Richard talking with Nick. For two city foxes, well one and a half. Considering the city grew around Richard more than the other way around. They sure could took loudly, she could hear them clear down the hall. But she didn't think about it much longer.

She got to the door and knocked.

"Come in" she heard Richard say.

She opened the door and peaked in the room before coming in full ways. There Richard was tucked into his grand looking wooden framed bed. The blankets where plush and heavy looking but Richard comfy in his light white cotton shirt.

"Hey guys" said Judy closing the door behind him.

"Hey Jude" said Richard.

"Hey sweetie" said Nick walking over and embracing his wife in a hug.

"And how are you doing today?" asked Judy looking at Richard.

Richard knocked on his chest like you would on a door and said.

"Cracked but not broken and feeling better everyday, how have you been?" asked Richard.

Judy shrugged.

"Okay I guess, its nice that we have been able to relax after the whole fiasco started" replied Judy.

"I know how you feel" replied Richard.

"Anyways I was told there was some news I needed to come here for?" asked Judy looking in Nick's direction.

Nick got an 'ah ha' face and nodded stepping closer to his grandfather and looked at him. Richard shook his head yes, giving the go ahead for the news to be shared.

"Well Carrots, Richard got a phone call earlier today. It was from Gazelle, which I nearly forgot about, apparently while we were prancing around trying to find the prenup she had been getting the record company's wound up by playing the small clip of you singing and one of the songs I recorded for you, and both of us have several offers. One even from our dear Richard to start recording songs" Finished Nick.

Judy's mind was freaking out, although her dream was always to be the first Bunny police officer in all of Zootopia. But she secretly would have always liked to be like Gazelle, a star beloved by all who, with her power and influence, could do some real good in the world.

Nick waited for Judy to respond, he could tell by the face she was making that she was certainly surprised.

"But how, I'm no professional singer, and I didn't even know that you released the ones you recorded" replied Judy still trying to wrap the idea around her head. But before she could continue Richard spoke up.

"He didn't release them, Gazelle came by the other day to negotiate a contract and heard me listening back to the takes, she liked what she heard so I gave her the final mixed copy" Said Richard.

"Oh" said Judy.

"Yeah I wanted you to come here so we could talk about it" said Nick.

Judy just stood there taking it all in, letting the feeling sink into her fur. It was weird, that people wanted her singing, most of the time back at home she was told to shut up, usually in a joking manner but to shut up non the less.

Not because they didn't like her singing, its just with so many mammals in one place noise is constant so there was very little time for quiet. So when it was she would sing for fun, and that would cause noise and that would ensue the shutting up of her and anyone else that would make more noise than necessary.

But either way it didn't matter she still sang at family events or on camping trips with her older brothers and sisters.

"So Judy what do you want to do?" asked Nick waiting patiently for his wife's response.

Judy snapped back from thought.

"I don't know Nick, I don't want to give up being a police officer. But I also don't want to give up a huge opportunity like this" replied Judy her nerves starting to get the better of her.

Nick wrapped her in a hug.

"Its okay try not to overthink this too much, if you don't want to do this you don't have too" said Nick stroking her ears down to her back.

"I know Nick but I want to, I just don't know If I can, if I really want to throw away all that I've accomplished with ZPD for the life of a star" said Judy.

Both heads turned as they heard Richard clear his throat.

"Judy, Nick, if you two don't want to give up the things you're doing now if you sign with me I can have recording and preforming and the like rescheduled around your regular police lives, if that would be okay?".

Judy smiled, who else but Richard to have a plan to help them.

"Okay, if we do it with Richard's label and it can work around our busy lives, then let's do it" said Judy the smile on her face only growing in size. Nick quickly got a smile on his face before he picked up Judy and spun her around.

The two looked happily into each others eyes, each with a huge grin on there muzzles. And for the first time in a couple days both had felt at peace and that there was no stress and nothing to worry about.

And then Judy remembered about the note she found on their door, and that wiped the smile.

(A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry about not posting at all this summer, I've been enjoying my summer vacation as well as working my ass off at my job, so again I'm sorry. But I have a couple things to announce, One: I would like if someone is interested to have a custom piece of cover art to be used for the story cover, if you are interested message me and let me know and we can talk.

Two: I have a couple different directions I could take this story so I was hoping for some input, one thing I could do is the current linage of Nick and Judy both being police officers as well as some sort of celebrities. Or I could have them give up being police officers and do the singing thing full time, or the opposite and have them only be police officers. Or if when (Spoiler) I make them have kids I could have Judy stay home as a housewife or both of them are still police. Again I want community input on this so please if your leaving a review let me know. That's it and I'll get to working on the next chapter soon and hopefully it shouldn't take me as long as this one did. So Ta Ta For Now)


	23. Update(No I'm not abandoning you)

Hey Guys quick update. So no I'm not abandoning this story. It's just that life right now is getting busy and I don't want to give you sub par and rushed chapters. So know that I am currently still working on the next chapter but at the moment it won't be my main focus. It's just a small hiatus and will be over quickly so don't abandon me yet.

I'll get it done as soon as possible and then I'll delete this and give you your new chapter. Thanks for understanding. - Mastfic


End file.
